


香水之旅

by LingRen



Category: Original Work, 原創 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Perfume, Sweet, 互攻, 強強, 都會愛情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingRen/pseuds/LingRen
Summary: 香水之旅 El Perfume作者：伶人（LingRen , siray）感情的遊戲從來都不需要認真，他、與他—— 成熟的都會男子，遊戲人間、習慣了淡漠的對待 他們最常做的，便是享受只有一夜的激情，激情結束，那也不就是一夜的歡快。某天，他遇上了他……他們之間以一夜情開始， 但存在兩人之間的，似乎不僅僅是一夜的火花。可，習於遊戲的他們，忘了該如何去付出真心， 只懂得互相角力讓自己搶佔上風。彷彿誰先說了「愛」，誰就是落敗的那方……＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝意思意思寫一下簡介。簡而言之，強攻強受互攻甜文。內有大量食物、甜點及香水，宵夜時間注意。





	1. BURBERRY TOUCH FOR MEN：接觸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前味：香橙、紫羅蘭  
> 中味：白胡椒、豆蔻  
> 後味：橡樹、檀木

他總是坐在閱覽區陽光最充足的地方靜靜翻著書頁。  
從大片玻璃透射而來的光線將半邊身體暈染成明亮的顏色，照著他時而無聲輕笑、時而凝神沈思的細微動作。  
他有一張俊美的臉。  
五官線條精緻、眉眼弧度飛揚上挑，紅褐色短髮、蒼白肌膚和綠色眼睛，隨處可見的顏色，卻襯上一雙非常美麗的眼眸。  
曾經一次，短暫地眼光交會。他淺淺地露出一個微笑，毫不慌亂，然後就像對人失去了興趣似的，又將視線移回書本。  
眼睛是靈魂之窗此話不假，從一個人的眼神便可看出他有如何的個性。  
一雙自信堅定的眼睛，在顧盼流轉之間，將他整個人鍍上層妖豔色澤。  
費南德就這樣對那男人留下了印象。  
在只一眼交會的瞬間。

男人今天，很反常。  
費南德放下原本在閱讀的書，正大光明看坐在正對面的他，全無可能被發現的尷尬。  
——因為男人趴在桌上好一陣子，閉著眼，顯然已經進入睡眠。  
這不是那人平常的作息。即使隨心來去，男人總是至少閱讀完一本光看標題便覺艱澀無趣的學術書籍的好習慣讓他佩服不已。  
但男人今天甩下西裝外套、拉開椅子，半本書也沒看直接倒下。  
費南德仔細地看著男人乾淨修長的指尖。繼續往上是質感極好的法式西裝襯衫，袖口的地方別著一看便知價值不斐的玫瑰金煙石英袖扣。手覆在手機上，而手機螢幕大約從一點半開始不停閃爍，他卻渾然無所覺。  
注視著那漂亮的手，看見男人在通訊器閃爍了好一會兒、放棄似地又切回一片黑暗時才慢慢起身，睜著還不是很清明的雙眼抬腕看了下時間，滿身慵懶。  
從這一刻起，費南德就在想像。  
男人耙耙頭髮，又打了一會兒盹，隨即被急切而壓抑的呼喚叫醒。  
「雷德梅恩先生，找到你了！」來人的語氣焦急，「請您快去作上台準備，會議要開始了！」  
「知道了，謝謝你。」男人點了點頭，還帶點懶散地笑。  
男人不慌不忙將西裝外套提起披在肩上，跟著來人一起離開，唯一反映出時間急迫的，只有遺留在桌面那不該被遺忘的手機。  
費南德不著痕跡地打量兩人互動直至他們離去，他拾起手機。  
將東西放在掌中翻轉把玩，知名智慧型手機品牌，黑色磨砂霧面的金屬工藝質感與滑動式鍵盤。很簡潔洗鍊，同時也很商務，一般學生不會拿這種價格高昂——看起來很貴但炫耀性質偏低的手機。  
雷德梅恩……  
費南德噙著笑，將手機壓在翻開的書下，等著男人再度尋來。

羅伊一路從會議場地走到圖書館，抱著死不了人的心態，悠哉地四處張望。  
自己報告的會議場次結束後，他習慣性想察看行程。左翻右找，由長褲口袋到外套內袋，遍尋不著原本應該帶在身上的手機。  
如果不見了，雖然不會死，但有點麻煩。行程什麼的都還好，最重要的是裡頭的聯絡資料，要將資料全部蒐集輸入新機可是大工程。  
努力回想最後一次見到它是什麼時候，羅伊在方才睡著的座位旁停下，這是最有可能找到的地方，桌面卻毫無類似的東西存在，只有一個眼熟的男人坐在對面翻書。  
羅伊認得他，印象中常常在這個閱覽區看到，同桌而坐的時候也不是沒有。但就像每天他經過街角路邊的賣報攤買份報紙，久了也會和攤販老闆互相認得的道理一樣。也許羅伊還與報攤老闆熟一點，因為他每天都對報攤老闆說聲早安，但從未與對方交談過。  
往對方的方向靠近幾步，打算開口。顯然今天會是他們第一次的交談——畢竟他是最有可能看到那台失蹤手機的人了。  
費南德見一個半小時前離去的男人走來，無聲笑著，還不待失主詢問便先開了口：「找東西？」多麼有趣，明明掉了重要的東西，男人依然有種從容不迫的優雅。  
「噢……，是呀，你有看到一台黑色的手機嗎？大概這麼大。」比了下大小，萬一這裡找不到羅伊打算直接絕望再去買新的，偏偏對方神奇地從書下抽出一台眼熟的東西遞過來。  
「看到你忘記拿走，暫時保管。本想說你再不回來，我就要交給櫃臺失物招領。」  
「謝謝，幫了大忙。」收起失而復得的手機，他伸出手。「羅奈爾德‧雷德梅恩。」  
費南德觸及羅伊伸出的手時力道很輕，指尖滑過手腕內側、力道輕淺。然後握住，有力地——刻意壓低聲音的語調彷彿別具意味。  
「費南德‧法布雷加斯。」  
手中那一瞬間拂過的麻癢羅伊沒有忽略。迎上對方目光，他勾起一邊唇角，笑容散漫而挑釁。  
「很高興認識你……」羅伊傾向前說，拉長了尾音，彷彿什麼都沒感覺到般抽回手，扔下一句轉身就走。「那，有空再聊。」  
在閱覽室理所當然的壓抑低語混入溫和沈穩的檀木香氣，在羅伊傾身靠近的一瞬間竄入費南德感知中。  
如果忽略那目空一切的眼眸與花花公子式的微笑，也許費南德會誤以為他多禮且無害，就像他披上的香水性格，溫和優雅。可羅伊的上一句和下一句語氣切換如此迅捷俐落，專斷無情，毫不給人反應機會。  
薄薄唇瓣上揚成一種玩味的弧度，看著離去的人轉身走入洗手間。  
他跟了上去。  
§  
掏出手帕拭乾手上的水滴，大片鏡面倒映出兩個男人的身影。  
略抬視線，眼神在鏡裡交會。羅伊還沒健忘到轉身就把不到五分鐘前才自我介紹過的人名字忘記。  
費南德‧法布雷加斯，此刻正站在他後頭，以一種他不明白的眼神凝視著他，或說，是鏡中的他。  
「雷德梅恩先生。」  
「嗯哼。」慢條斯理將手帕摺好放入茶灰色的西裝外套內袋，等人自動接話。  
禮貌上他不該對歸還失物的人擺出這種態度，但想泡他又另當別論。對方意圖很明顯，所以羅伊決定，費南德得照他定下的規矩來。  
「現在『有空』了嗎？」費南德說，貼上羅伊後背，接觸親暱地太過理所當然。訂製西服的質料極好，但他更有興趣的是衣物底下的東西。  
那雙侵犯他身體領域的手環上腰際，動作輕緩。  
羅伊對於突如其來的接觸，決定推開與否是很直覺式的，直接且快速。但費南德的動作還不夠快到讓他在第一時間扭斷那雙手，留給他一段觀察的時間。當然，羅伊不否認費南德長得很好看，這絕對是他沒有動手的主因。  
於是他不動聲色任人環上，帶著冷眼旁觀的意味。

如此靠近，發現對方還比自己高些。  
……應該不到二吋。羅伊在心中估量，此時此刻，才認認真真把費南德的模樣看進眼底。  
他不是美國人，至少不是在美國長大，這點從氣質上很好辨認。  
似深海又似夜幕的眼眸，削薄黑髮有些捲度，長度大約及肩。皮膚是日曬過後的淡蜂蜜色。  
抵在後背的身體頗有硬度；說話有種特殊腔調，聽起來像是以拉丁語系的語言為母語的口音。也許是移民、也有可能是留學生，他猜測費南德可能來自南歐，但沒有問出口。  
畢竟，那問題比不上自己現在被挑開的西裝外套重要。  
掌心溫度透過薄薄的襯衫熨上身體，羅伊斂去想要大笑的衝動。除了在同志酒吧擺明尋找一夜情或單純想樂一樂以外，他還真少遇到如此直接的挑逗。  
將費南德的手從腰上拉開，轉身對上他的眼，不再僅止於鏡中的目光交會。  
「如果你想和我談的主題擁有刺激、挑戰性或有趣等等的特質，我就有空；否則只能說抱歉。」刻意將雙手撐在身後的洗手台上，態度傲慢，卻沒有擺出明確的拒絕姿態。  
「我想，是挺刺激的。」附在羅伊頰畔低語，不屈不撓再度貼上，探入鈕釦已挑開的西裝外套內恣意撫摸。紅髮柔軟，髮梢沾染上溫柔的檀香。白胡椒的刺激味清晰而明確地從陽剛沈穩的木質調中竄出，不再若隱若現。  
費南德用指尖在男人後背中央微凹的線條上摩娑，細膩貼身的襯衫明顯勾勒出身形。後腰的肌理溫熱柔軟，帶著力度。  
他知道，眼前的男人斯文有禮，卻絕對無法用纖細來形容。強壯有力，即使用了昂貴的西裝領帶掩去野蠻的天性、還擺出個知識菁英的傲慢派頭。  
費南德望入那雙不帶溫度的綠眸，之中只有打量，與唇角不具任何意味的冷淡微笑。  
「你的刺激是指……這樣？單純的性騷擾？」羅伊歪歪頭，不閃不避，一副置身事外的模樣。  
「還有更多。」  
費南德的手滑到西裝褲上，覆著男人最脆弱的地方揉搓。  
刻意為之的不經意。  
羅伊闇下眸，聲音極輕。「證明給我看。」  
金屬發出細小的摩擦撞擊聲。羅伊看著費南德將皮帶扣環彈開、拉鍊拉下，既沒有迎合也沒有拒絕。  
「很樂意。」推開礙事的布料，費南德撫摸半勃的陰莖。這是最好的反應，說明了他也想要。  
他跪在羅伊跟前，將柔軟溫熱的囊袋放在掌心徐徐揉搓，毫不意外看見充血的男性象徵更加亢奮。他讓步調慢些，圈住對方輕柔捩動，唇覆上火熱的柱身，在側邊親吻舔舐。  
男人的味道誘出貪婪情慾，費南德覺得自己也勃起了。純然的慾望比什麼都難以忍耐。把粗大的陰莖含入，吸吮頂端時聽見上方傳來細微的抽氣，他含得更深。  
「上帝，這裡是圖書館……」  
羅伊的道德良心醒覺得有點晚，但說實話，當胯部被抓住拖近、全部被含入時，他前一秒的低微抗議馬上被扔到一旁去。  
地點？管他的。

「哦，真棒。」下身被濕熱的口腔包覆吞吐，羅伊發出愉快的嘆息。想說些什麼，話語聽起來卻只像是由喉嚨裡發出的愉快咕噥。  
「該死，你的嘴真棒。」他的聲音因喘息而斷續，「……對，就是那裡。」揪住費南德的頭髮，擺動腰部，難耐地往對方嘴裡抽送。  
男人漲大的陰莖塞滿口腔，灼熱，腥羶，而且性感。費南德想要這男人的慾望強烈得讓他硬得發疼。  
他要看這男人因為他高潮失控的模樣。這念頭盤旋腦海，雙手抱住羅伊臀部揉壓，把逐漸泌出精液的粗大陰莖含到最底。  
「我要射了，」他顫聲說，呼吸急促，「用力吸我。」  
費南德毫無異議照做，大力吸吮著圓鈍的頂端。他聽到羅伊發出幾乎是無聲的嘶啞呻吟，手指無意識用力抓住他。  
他愉悅的，期待的，將灌入口中的體液嚥下，貪婪舔舐不斷射出的小孔。輕輕咬嚙火熱的陰莖，舌尖滑過從頂端凹陷，用力吮出最後一點精液。  
羅伊低低呻吟，因他最後的舉動顫抖不已，幾乎無法站立。  
費南德放開高潮後的陰莖，又再度湊上前，意猶未盡地舔去沾在上頭所有滑膩液體。  
「停，夠……了。」好一會兒羅伊才說，方稍緩和的喘息幾乎讓他無法好好地完整說完一個單字。  
「有讓你滿意嗎？」上方斷續的呼吸聲逐漸平穩，他偷偷地推開了礙事的布料一角，抬頭舔吻肌理明顯的腹部。由下仰望，半開的西裝背心與襯衫教人只想拉開，指尖描繪西裝長褲的紋理，高級布料的質感更加重費南德心裡那股剝下對方衣物的慾望。  
在這裡性交肯定足夠刺激，卻不是個好地點。口交是一回事，這男人不見得會乖乖在這裡脫下長褲讓他壓在洗手台上幹一場。  
羅伊手指離開費南德髮間，滑過下顎，以指腹擦去他唇邊沾上的乳白液體，說話的聲調緩慢。「……該死的滿意。」連清理服務都情色至極。  
順勢舔上他指尖，明顯的白胡椒。  
羅伊瞇起眼享受軟舌捲過手指的濕滑觸感。呼吸已平復到日常的頻率，美麗的綠色眼睛看不到情慾殘留。  
強悍的自制力，費南德想。  
他也不認為能在那綠眼中看到任何一絲羞恥、愧疚，或者任何道德感作祟的情緒。這是個知道什麼可以、什麼不可以；或者，明白何時該認真、而哪種情況屬於遊戲的人。  
他為羅伊拉上拉鍊，緊貼著站起，在耳邊輕輕吹氣。  
「那對於提供樂趣的人，你會有什麼回報？」。  
「不止這個。」羅伊勾住費南德頸子，用跨部頂了下對方沒發洩、正硬著的欲望。禮尚往來，他諷刺地想，「你明白。」  
「當然……」費南德按住羅伊臀部，讓彼此的下身相互磨蹭。  
才想著對方的確解風情，就看羅伊嘴唇拉起成傲慢的弧度推開他。  
「噢，今天不行。」  
「真可惜。」費南德說，心不甘情不願底放手。  
「我也這麼覺得。」漫不經心應著，調整皮帶的金屬環扣、扣好西裝背心，整整外套，注意到襯衫經過剛那麼一陣後有些不平整。羅伊聳肩，想著這點瑕疵很容易掩飾。確認外表一切正常，離開洗手間前淡淡拋下一句，「很愉快，謝了。」  
費南德呼出口氣，沒漏看男人離去前的一舉一動。  
一個比誰都瞭解享樂的規則、不會因欲望迷亂，理智掌握一切的男人……  
真是個好挑戰。  
他舔舔上唇。

等待會讓遊戲有更多樂趣，尤其是難以征服的對手。


	2. DUNHILL PURSUIT：執著

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前味：香柚、佛手柑、柑橘  
> 中味：秋葵籽、肉桂、豆蔻、胡椒、寬葉薰衣草  
> 後味：檀香、雪松、香草、維提味香草、廣藿香

午後的閱覽區很安靜。  
時序進入九月，圖書館的冷氣依然無時無刻彷彿電費很便宜般全年放送。  
羅伊當然知道這是為了保存書籍的關係，他從不因此抱怨，只認命地披上薄外套在室內活動。  
走道空間並不寬闊，純白的麻質外套隨前行腳步擦過桌邊，突然有種勾到什麼的感覺，一閃即逝。  
羅伊拿著看完的書本繼續前行，唇角上揚了一點弧度很快隱沒，沒有低頭察看。  
他知道，是坐在那張桌椅的費南德勾住他的外套。  
僅一瞬間，從不多作勾留，接觸若有似無。  
看似不著痕跡的交流，由從六月的某天開始。  
他把書放入書車，就在那一櫃書架前站了一會兒。視線瀏覽過排排書背，他看著那些書名分心。  
何時演變成這般交流羅伊也不明白。  
那天過後他依然以隨興的頻率到閱覽區來，找個空位坐下、趁著空檔抽出幾本書看看；他的時間總是有限，也許是和人有約、也許是忙著談生意，他常常匆匆而走，沒來得及和任何人打聲招呼——如果有看到認識的人。  
要在幾乎所有人都埋首書中的閱覽區打招呼也並不容易，往往要搭配天時地利人和，視線對上再分開也不過幾秒的事，而通常那幾秒不一定會發生。  
羅伊知道自己不熱情。  
至少不是知道別人在讀書，只為了說「我先走了再見」而特意跑去打擾的個性。所以他來時，看到了人沒特別開口；去時也不會出聲干擾。  
更何況他倆都明白那不過是一場你情我願的遊戲，兩人沒有什麼交情、也不會有太多交集，如果沒有某場小小的意外。

意外發生在某個行色匆匆的午後，小得幾乎微不足道。  
他依然是拿著書、走過並不寬敞的走道空間，亞麻色的薄外套隨腳步飄動。他向來直視前方，未曾注意布料翻飛穿梭過桌邊的微小障礙物。有時是橡皮擦、有時是筆、有時是使用者堆疊在桌邊的書。  
突然有股力道將他往後扯，力道不大，像是衣服被什麼東西勾住。  
「哎？」  
扯住他的是一隻筆，極為偶然地在被拿起的一瞬間，纏上翻飛的外套邊緣。  
「啊、抱歉。」  
筆的主人顯然沒有想到會引發這場意外，邊道著歉，邊想將衣物與筆分開。  
「沒關係。」他說，撩開外套，分開二者的糾纏。  
費南德抬頭時有些訝異，不過，很快地笑了出來。  
「原來這樣子就能讓你停下腳步。」  
「要找我？」  
「只是覺得每次看到你，來去都快得連招呼也來不及說。」  
「最近比較忙。」筆換成了手指勾住衣角，羅伊側首盯住那隻手好一會兒，視線才順著指尖往上移。  
「你知道嗎？我在等回報，你覺得那個人還會拖欠多久？」  
「……這個嘛，太忙了，很難說。」抬腕看表，如果可以，他也很想好好的樂一樂，沒有時間限制。羅伊彎身，拇指徐徐撫摸費南德面頰，安撫似的，慵懶且熟練。  
「我想，那人不介意你生點利息。」

然後從這一天起，他們多了一點交流，就在走道上的去與回。  
羅伊從排排書架中走出，再度走過通道，看見費南德正低著頭寫著什麼。  
他撫過費南德的肩，輕輕地、像是說著「我要先走」。  
不需要等待任何反應，繼續前行，正如過去兩個月。  
羅伊沒看到拂過費南德肩時對方會抬首注視他走過的背影幾秒、費南德也不會知道羅伊感受到外衣上傳來那稍縱即逝的壓力時會微微一笑。  
他們都還記得那欠著的「回報」。  
§  
肩上的撫觸很輕，費南德由筆記中轉移視線，注視那以穩定步伐拉遠距離的背影。  
頭也不回的。  
他看了無數次男人離去的背影，姿態端正、背脊挺直，從未有什麼可以絆遲男人的腳步。費南德也可以猜測，那人必定直視前方，不存有半點猶豫。  
他只在那雙眼睛裡見到襯著禮貌的淡漠，寶石般翠綠顏色、寶石般冰冷無機……。  
就像現在，男人拿著書離去沒有給予任何人多餘眷戀，一眼也無。  
他總是懷疑是否真能有事物被男人真真正正地放入眼中、進入心底。  
費南德在男人離去後才收拾東西、把背包掛上一邊肩膀。很多時候，他與男人前後離去的時間不會相差太多，可他若不說，男人也從未有詢問或停留的意思。

一踏出圖書館大門，他幾乎是一眼就看到男人在斜前方的階梯下與人交談。  
對方是個東方女孩，他分不清楚是哪個國家，東方人看起來都長得一樣。矮小又營養不良是他對那個女孩的第一印象，除此之外也沒有更多了。  
女孩拍拍男人手臂，示意男人往他的方向看來。男人望他一眼，扯出一個笑隨即把注意力拉回女孩身上。由他們那方傳來的細碎對話猜，話題似乎有一時轉移到他身上。  
費南德抱臂站在一旁，冷眼旁觀兩人互動。也許關於她的印象形容可以加上敏銳，費南德想，雖然他不知道她是因為什麼而看見他。  
她朝男人伸出手給予輕輕的擁抱；而男人俯身在女孩頰邊印上親吻，微笑淺而柔軟。  
「你答應囉，」揮手道別後走了幾步，她才像想到什麼似的轉身朝他喊，「別忘了下個週末！」  
「我會特地為妳把時間空下。」男人說，以她可以聽清的音量，那聲音格外溫柔。  
羅伊在女孩離開後表情漸斂，走向他，就是平常的模樣，淡漠多禮，沒有太多情緒在臉上。「我以為你還在認真唸書。」  
費南德雙手插在牛仔褲口袋，他知道男人這種表情沒有針對性。那女孩是特殊的，只是這樣。他很不以為然，若是豐滿的金髮美女就算了——多數異性戀男人都會喜歡這種類型——不知道那矮小又營養不良的小女孩哪裡好。  
「再認真也要吃飯。」他說，低緩平穩的嗓音掩蓋住內心想法。他懶得多去猜測，這個男人站在眼前，這一點就比什麼都得不到證實的推論都還要有意義。  
羅伊大方地邀約，「一起吃個晚餐如何？」  
「只有晚餐？」瞇起眼傾向前，費南德在他身上聞到一股殘香。山谷百合與雪松混和成的朦朧花香，清澈沈靜，卻不該是男人身上應該出現的味道。他有著引人注目的強烈存在感，應該更世故、更優雅沈穩……。  
羅伊失笑，溫暖的指尖撫過胸口、勾起費南德下巴；被挑逗的人也不甘示弱，雙手如蛇般滑過羅伊腹側，纏上腰際。  
「可以更多。」他說，低柔嗓音如同愛撫，神態傲慢。  
幾乎要貼在一起，才可以分辨出羅伊身上佛手柑的清香，刺激的柑橘味比百合更像費南德所認知的這個男人，即使給予也以某種讓人想征服的高傲姿態。  
就像現在。  
§  
羅伊把車停在某棟有著四五十年歷史的老舊公寓樓下，仿曼哈頓大廈的白色磚牆隨著歲月褪成黯淡的灰白色。「這裡？」  
「沒錯。今天的晚餐很愉快，謝了。」鬆開安全帶，費南德在打開車門前有莫名停頓，「雖然我很想邀請你上來坐坐……」  
「嗯？」  
「你可能喜歡更有情調的地方。」  
羅伊轉頭盯著費南德，也許幾秒，也許更久。他還在思考那句話是真心抑或諷刺，就在那段沈默的時間中費南德咧開嘴，猛然扣住他後頸吻了上來。捉著下巴強迫他張嘴，順勢探入口中舔舐。  
不詢問、不試探，充滿侵略性的吻堵住唇，帶著強硬的雄性統治欲啃噬咬齧。  
這明顯的挑釁簡直要惹火羅伊。  
揪住費南德領子用力扯離，羅伊不知道自己是哪裡不對勁，揪著領子一副隨時都要動手的姿勢，盯了他一會兒才打破沈默，「……感覺如何？」  
「味道不錯，可惜沒反應。」費南德舔舔下唇，一副意猶未盡的無恥模樣，手還掛在他身上，當然不是安分掛著。  
「非常好。」意氣用事地從齒縫擠出回答，狠狠把人扯過來，然後湊上。  
他在他唇上緩緩慢吮吻，費南德企圖加快速度，舌頭卻被他的壓住。羅伊的唇很柔軟，壓制他的主動時有那麼點禁欲的味道，在他口中捲纏上他的舌時卻……相當情色。  
費南德有點不滿。當然他喜歡這個吻，他不滿的是控制權掌握在別人手中，用那麼緩慢的挑逗讓他心癢難耐。  
拉開羅伊的衣物下擺，直接觸上溫熱的肌膚，沿著下腹往上，揉著結實的胸肌。  
胸前敏感的地方被揉捏，羅伊短促地抽了口氣，再也無法保持最初緩慢的挑逗，重重地吻他，在他身上急切撫摸，所有動作只有挑動情慾這個目的。  
費南德幾乎是愉悅地配合他的索求，用力把人拉向自己，上身幾乎要貼在一起。  
沒有一方甘落於被動，如同互相角力，在唇上舔咬磨碾，深入彼此口中熱烈糾纏。  
心跳急促，交換的吻又深又貪婪，只要有一方稍緩、另一方則立刻不滿地湊上，讓人喘不過氣。若非中間擋了一個排檔桿座，他們大概馬上會跨到對方的身上撕開對方的衣服——就看誰先動作。  
渴求是雙向的。不情願地分開，意猶未盡舐過濕潤的唇，跨下硬得不得不找個方法宣洩。  
「車裡……還是上樓？」額抵在一起，他們看向對方，簡單的問句夾在不連續的喘息中。  
「上樓。」他拉開費南德礙事的襯衫這麼說。

還沒停好車費南德手就摸上羅伊的長褲，羅伊壓抑著喘息，拉開那不規矩的手把他推出車外，摔上根本不需用力關上的高級車車門朝他走去，立刻被一把捉住壓在公寓大門上，又是一個幾乎要窒息的熱吻。  
他們跌跌撞撞地上樓，還互相絆了對方幾次，光是打開房門這件事便被親吻與愛撫變得無限漫長。  
走進房間後根本沒有交談的餘裕，他們接吻、擁抱，扯掉對方的衣服。  
親吻對方的感覺讓人瘋狂、而肌膚相貼的感覺該死地好。羅伊愛撫著費南德肩胛附近的背肌，滑過腰際明顯的凹陷用力往自己的方向按去，灼熱的慾望相抵。  
不夠，還不夠近，即使緊貼著的下腹已經沒有半點空隙。  
費南德從他唇邊順著下顎的線條往下，喉節、鎖骨與胸口，夾雜在細細汗水中的雪松及廣藿香。他一路往下舔咬，盡情吸吮撫摸充滿彈性的肌膚，看著羅伊悶哼輕喘，呼吸因慾望而凌亂。  
他忍不住再度吻上那微張的軟唇，用膝蓋頂開羅伊雙腿，指尖往緊閉的皺摺探去。  
「你要上我？」羅伊按住費南德的手，從雙唇暫離的空隙間發出疑問，連帶皺起眉頭。  
「當然，我想像了多少次這張英俊的臉被我幹到哭泣尖叫的樣子。」費南德直接用體重把人壓進床中，「可不會讓你逃了。」  
「噢……！」羅伊肺裡的空氣差點全被擠出來，他用力推費南德肩膀一把。「上帝啊，我又沒說不做！」  
「別說你不是在推我。」抓住羅伊手腕，這不是件容易事，羅伊不是那些瘦弱的男孩，一個不小心，被打倒的可就是他了。  
挑眉輕哼，有種說不出的勾人。「是又怎樣？你想強暴我？」  
身體緊貼，高昂的慾望被擠壓摩蹭，羅伊反抗的力道逐漸微弱。羅伊從頭到尾都沒有要喊停的意思，他只是需要確定。或者，需要一點點心理準備。  
長指由使勁抓握改為摩娑羅伊內側手腕，「這是個好建議，但你確定？」  
「……套用在別人身上，這主意很好。」  
「哦——我非常理解。」不明意義的拉長音，費南德低頭吻他。纏上滑膩溫軟的舌，細細地取悅對方。有別於唇間的慢條斯理，雙手絲毫不浪費時間拉開那雙長腿，身體順勢擠了進去，不讓他有機會閤上。  
費南德可以感覺到在動作的那一瞬間，身下男人全身的肌肉都緊繃起來。他戀戀不捨地離開對方柔軟的唇瓣，「想逃？」  
「有點。」羅伊苦笑，誠實回答。  
他也不是不願意，只是，做為被進入角色的經驗只用一根手指就可以數完。主導場面久了，一時間要調整心態……不簡單。  
身體赤裸交疊，而未消的慾望騙不了人。他知道自己的確期待接下來會發生的事，不管是以什麼形式。  
羅伊凝視緊盯著他不放的費南德，對當下的情況感覺有些莞爾。伸出手，指尖細撫著他下顎緩滑至頸上，浮出淡淡微笑。  
「動作輕點；否則我可是會踢人的。」  
§  
……身體滲著薄汗，隨著他緩慢挺動，窄緊得令人生疼的甬道漸漸不再那麼緊繃。輕輕抽刺，碾磨每一處柔軟內膜，直到身下人的身體為他展開。  
靡紅的肉壁溫滑水潤，每一次他深深刺入，都會伴隨彷彿承受不了的低細呻吟。  
他尋到羅伊高挺的慾望，隨著頂進的節拍揉弄，融化一切的熱度在軀體上蔓延。羅伊高潮時的顫抖、疼痛又迷亂的神情，這讓費南德很快到了極限。  
他用力抓住羅伊的腰埋到最深處，強烈的快感幾乎奪取他全部的意識。  
好一會兒，費南德才發現自己一直盯著身下男人高潮後的臉龐。他知道那不是個適合的形容詞，但他依然覺得這個時候的羅伊，豔麗無比。  
費南德俯身吻他，還無意撤出他體內，意猶未盡地緩緩抽送。  
「嗯……」羅伊閉著眼輕哼，抬起擱在費南德腰兩側的腿，撞了撞他手臂，制止的聲音慵懶。「別再動了。」  
「你需要培養說話時眼睛看著對方的好習慣。」故意把那雙長腿拉得更開、往前頂，聽到身下的男人逸出一絲呻吟。  
羅伊猛然睜開眼睛，深吸口氣。他仰躺在床鋪邊緣，幾乎半個頭懸在床鋪外。這實在不是個好出力的姿勢，但他還是努力忽略性器在體內摩擦的感覺，挑眉瞥費南德一眼，「難道我現在的姿勢像是方便看你？」  
「是我的錯，」扣住羅伊腰際把人往床上拖——理所當然的是往自己的方向——順勢把性器全數沒入窄緊的甬道內，發出舒服的嘆息。傾身雙手捧住羅伊的臉，低笑道：「現在有方便一點了？」  
身體瞬間繃緊，完全不是出於自願，將體內死賴不離的硬熱物體夾得更緊，「混蛋、給我拿出來……！」  
被這麼一擠壓，費南德也忍不住抽口氣，把臉埋入他肩頭。「明明是你不讓我走……」  
「聽你在——」急促喘息阻斷來不及出口的話語，「唔、夠了，我真的得喘口氣……你再動我就要把你踢下去了……」聲音聽起來像是在壓抑些什麼，羅伊依然不放棄掙扎。  
趁機在脖子上咬了一口，語帶抗議：「真過份，這是我的床啊。」  
「噢，」嘆息地笑，羅伊任那夾帶輕微疼痛的碎吻落在頸間，心裡直想捏死費南德：「你可是在我身上。」  
「說得對。」費南德難得地決定暫時放過他。  
翻身離開，改換為側躺在羅伊身旁，單手撐額，另手撥開他黏在額上的髮絲，大大方方將躺在身旁的男人看個仔細。  
「看什麼？」羅伊攤著他那漂亮的身體挑眉，半點也不扭捏地任人打量。神情裡散著情色的餘韻，那已雙恢復清明的眼底還殘留一些迷亂，看起來格外性感。  
肌肉線條明顯，但不像健身房練出來那般銳利生硬，強壯而充滿力道。  
費南德指尖輕輕劃過羅伊因放鬆身體而顯得柔軟的腹部，指腹滑到猶滲薄汗的胸口輕輕摩娑。  
他穿著衣服時像個知識份子，那種道貌岸然的高級知識菁英；脫下衣服後神態裡的漫不經心全都變成浪蕩。當然，能被第一次交談的人口交還毫不在意最後演變到上床的，肯定不是什麼道德家。  
「覺得有點可惜。」費南德在羅伊把眉挑得更高前繼續說，撫摸掌下充滿彈性的肌膚，在滑潤的腰線上流連不去。「這麼漂亮的身體，應該要多收幾次利息才划算。」  
費南德說的也是實話，他正是慾望強烈的年紀，只做一次完全無法紓解，更何況眼前的男人火辣得要命。  
羅伊輕哼，「你的利率真高。」淡瞥一眼，勾住俯在上方男人頸項，隱約的勾引意味。抬頭輕輕吮吻費南德唇邊，撥弄胸膛上的突起。「不過，我也不算是沒賺到……」  
印在唇角的吻柔軟而挑逗，費南德呻吟了聲，下身立刻不受控制地勃起。用力把人摟近，吮吻自動纏上的舌頭，手一路從腰上撫摸至結實的臀部，掰開臀肉往滑膩的穴口探去。  
羅伊往他下唇咬了口，不輕不重，然後用力把人推開。看到費南德動作被中斷的不滿神情，單手撐起身體，捏住他下巴輕佻說著，笑容裡有滿滿的惡意。  
「你太有精力了，男孩，我要休息一下。」  
「我可不覺得你有比我大上多少。」撲上翻身準備逃開的男人，費南德才不會這麼輕易放棄。更何況，羅伊的話聽起來可不像拒絕。  
「哎，我覺得應該不少……」整個被壓趴在床上，羅伊用手肘頂了頂身後的人，不是太認真的說，注意力大多放在被粗硬性器摩蹭的大腿內側。  
像巨蟒纏緊獵物般膩上羅伊，手指滑入臀縫，輕輕搓揉緊閉的皺摺。費南德低下頭來，在他耳邊輕笑著吐氣，緩慢按摩有些紅腫的穴口。  
「馬上又合得這麼緊，明明已經不陌生了呀……不太常用？」這答案絕對是肯定的，否則羅伊剛剛不會有那種反應。  
羅伊當然沒蠢到把自己過去的經歷抖出來，他直接扔了個白眼過去：「想被我上的比較多。」  
「當然了，這種尺寸，我也好心動呢。」問題被隨便帶過，費南德也不在意，舔吻著光滑的後頸。他轉而撫向談論的主題，用掌心擠壓柔軟而沉甸的睪丸，開始套弄脹起後和自己不相上下、粗長碩大的柱狀物。  
「歡迎啊。」被服務得挺舒服，不知不覺換成側躺著半倚在費南德身上的姿勢，輕哼了聲，故意忽略在雙腿間磨來蹭去的火熱勃起，懶洋洋地說。  
「有機會一定。」費南德一上一下，放肆地玩弄被他捏得泛紅的乳頭與逐漸濕潤的下體。現在倒在他懷裡喘息的，可不是那些矯揉造作、裝模作樣抵抗幾下就搖起屁股的小男孩。  
面對他，要是一不小心，說不定被反壓在床的就是自己了。這樣的男人多麼容易引起征服欲啊。  
不停吻著羅伊耳垂與頸側，被慾望籠罩的聲線諳啞。粗糙的手摩擦光滑的柱身，按壓頂端濕濡的凹陷處，聽著懷裡的男人吐出粗重破碎的喘息。  
男人向來不經挑逗，何況羅伊無意拒絕。  
覆上費南德的手一同套弄，沒有誰比自己更清楚何時該加重力道。一陣快感席捲感官，精液不停溢出，沾上兩人交錯著的手指。  
指尖、掌心，以及滑下手腕內側的滑膩液體，全被費南德舔吮嚥下。半出神地側首看著手腕被抓起舔舐。羅伊很難分辨到底是誰挑逗誰……從最初、到現在。  
「你真性感。」費南德跪坐起來，趁人還沒完全回神扳開他雙腿，硬挺的慾望擠開穴口從側面長驅直入，享受被緊緊包覆的快感。  
羅伊抽口氣，不由自主抓住床單，「你不是說……想被上？」  
「可是你剛剛這麼辛苦一定很累，我很體貼的，你只要躺著就好，其他的讓我來。」  
低喘著啐了一口，「少來。」  
挑著眉，睥睨又高傲。費南德想，羅伊自己大概不知道他神情透出的高傲讓人想征服，那與傲慢是不同的。傲慢讓人生厭，而他……  
不滿地用力往濕熱的後穴深處挺進，每一次的用力撞擊都會讓身下男人逸出浪蕩呻吟。  
他深深呼吸，努力讓自己放慢速度，企圖延長享受這男人的時間。拇指撫上微啟的唇，羅伊就只看他一眼，勾起的唇角似笑非笑，軟舌纏上指尖，當場打亂他的節奏。  
征服者是自己嗎？  
明明羅伊在他身下喘息著、呻吟著，股間柔軟的密穴被撐開，承受他每次的刺入、抽出，歡快的液體從結合的部位淌下。  
然而費南德卻有被征服的錯覺。  
——因為那雙綠色的眼、因為那薄唇勾起的笑，在激情中無限溫柔也無限悠冷。  
沈溺在身下男人給予的快感中，他弄不清誰才是征服者。  
傾身吻上羅伊頸間，恰恰是大動脈的地方，肌膚下有著熱烈搏動。  
汗水滴落，四肢放浪地纏上彼此，費南德在極靠近時可以聞到清冷的雪松香味飄散。  
雙唇交疊，把所有呻吟喘息都止在交纏的唇舌中。  
也許征服他沒那麼容易，但，他們可以走著瞧。


	3. TRUSSARDI PYTHON MEN：蟒蛇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前味：無花果樹皮乳汁、茶樹葉  
> 中味：蛇皮果、樹脂香、地中海柏木  
> 後味：緬甸柚木、波旁維香草、頓佳豆、麝香

從睡眠中睜開眼時，有那麼一瞬間羅伊搞不清楚身在何方。  
老舊的公寓天花板，窗外傳來些許人聲嘈雜，還有擁擠的床與腰上不屬於自己的體溫。  
房間裡開著暖氣，枕邊的淡淡香味似曾相識，但這不是他的住處。他就是為了有個安靜的早晨，才會選擇買下高級住宅區公寓的高樓層。  
單人床睡兩個超過六呎的男人實在太擠了……  
他迷迷糊糊想，翻身躲避穿過薄薄窗簾透射而入的陽光，轉而面對攬著他熟睡的男人。  
削薄的黑髮亂翹，狂野的眉眼安靜沈睡，有種正是合乎他該有年齡的年輕感。  
默默地將腰上的手臂移開，盡量小心不要驚動還在夢境裡的人，掀開毛毯坐在床沿。  
下身私密處隨動作傳來輕微刺痛，羅伊眉頭不自覺皺了起來，昨晚縱情的記憶很快回到腦海。  
身體已經簡單清潔過，空氣中不再有那淫靡，充滿吸引力的味道。  
做愛時他們近得毫無間隙，除了男人發情的腥羶麝香，還有當下難以辨認的柚木與香草一次又一次沾上他的身體。羅伊以為那是費南德使用的香水才使得味道揮之不去，但他現在發現，味道存在於這個空間，淡香溫和，卻掩不去侵略的本質。  
就和他身後的年輕男人一樣。要他形容，這味道還挺像盤在伊甸園那株蘋果樹上的惡魔，誘人墮落。  
「你醒了？」撐在床邊的手被另一隻手覆上，羅伊低頭，看著費南德整個人不甚清醒地裹在毛毯裡，卻硬是探出一隻手抓住了他，聲音還帶有濃濃睡意。「現在幾點？」  
「七點二十。」一分鐘前他才看過時間，腕表是全身上下唯一沒被剝下的東西。  
費南德瞇著眼伸了個懶腰，陽光灑在他淡蜜色的肌膚上，「怎麼不多睡一下？」  
「……我習慣早起。」  
「噢。」他把臉埋在枕頭內咕噥，「如果你沒事……等我一下。」  
「嗯？」羅伊彎身，踢踢在地上的長褲，發出疑問的短促鼻音。  
「可以一起吃早餐。」  
「好，」反正沒事，晚餐開始，以早餐結束也無不可，有始有終。他這麼想著，刻意忽略下身的不適感站起來，「借個浴室。」  
「……唔。」費南德低低應聲。他意識已經清醒，身體卻還固執地想留床上。  
溫暖的，柔軟的被單，以及另一個人的餘溫。  
浴室傳來水流聲，他爬起來，下身捲著毛毯，蜷起身體把臉埋在膝蓋中間，充滿方醒的倦怠。  
七點半，瞥眼擺在床頭的鬧鐘，他抹臉呻吟了聲，早起是好習慣，只是對他來說有點難過。  
翻下床，一不留意就被衣服絆了腳，連帶看見被隨便丟在地上的衛生用品。  
一個個拾起扔進垃圾桶，昨晚到底做了幾次到最後已經沒什麼印象。當他索求時男人沒有拒絕、而那雙長腿環上他的腰催促時，費南德當然不會煞風景停下，這樣下來累積的次數也頗可觀。  
想到剛才男人一絲不掛坐在床邊，微垂淡瞥的眼睛在陽光下像是透光的綠寶石，難以碰觸的距離感。  
一把拉開浴室的門——沒鎖，比早起更好的習慣。  
費南德透過霧氣看他，羅伊站在不停灑落的溫水下，垂眸彷彿正在思考。  
直接出聲打斷羅伊的沈思：「會餓嗎？」  
羅伊回過神來，想了下才回答。「有點。」  
「我也是，所以……」在對方無聲的挑眉詢問中自動自發跨入花灑的範圍裡，他撫上羅伊胸口溫水沖刷下更加明顯的淡紅吻痕，自然地讓羅伊不禁懷疑費南德這舉動是不是太理所當然了一點。「我們一起洗，節省時間。」  
§  
三十分鐘後兩個高大顯眼的男人坐在小小的早餐店，相望無語……不，其實他們沒有對看，因為羅伊非常認真地以享用牛排大餐的優雅姿態將盤子裡的鬆餅大卸八塊。  
費南德一臉神清氣爽，啜了口黑咖啡後微笑開口。  
「心情不好？」  
「你家的浴室不大。」把兩邊嘴角上揚五度左右，扯出個擺明是敷衍的微笑。  
「兩個男人，是擠了點。」點頭，頗有同感。  
「我想你也知道一起洗並沒有比較節省時間。」否則就不會把十分鐘可以解決的事拖成三十分鐘。  
「『堅持』太久有時並不是好事，對吧。」他低笑，享受地看著總是冷冷靜靜、沒有太多情緒反應的人翻白眼。  
羅伊忍下扁死費南德的衝動，這難道是他的錯？「請把蕃茄醬遞給我，謝謝。」  
「你明明很享受……」小聲，故意用只有對方聽得清楚的音量說。邊說邊依言把東西遞出。  
狠狠瞪去一眼，羅伊用力把蕃茄醬倒在旁邊那盤裝滿煎蛋捲、豬肉片與沙拉的盤子上。  
「別惹我，閉嘴吃你的早餐。」羅伊自認修養還不錯，至少這幾年來，無論是創業時的不順遂、廠商討價還價、或者遇到惹事員工等等一堆白爛的事他都沒被惹怒過，雖然是在商言商狀況不同……不過現在他覺得自己還有改進空間。  
用咖啡杯掩住笑意，費南德很識相沒有繼續，省得羅伊拍桌走人，那就不是他的本意了。  
乖乖低頭解決自己盤裡那一份夾了酸黃瓜與生菜的燻鮭魚貝果，偶爾抬眼注意對面。  
一個開高級車、穿訂製西裝、手上腕表估計都要價一千元以上的人，此刻吃得很認真，完全沒有對一份十元的早餐表達出任何不滿。  
當羅伊把盤中所有的食物清空，端起後來送上的熱咖啡輕輕吹開緩慢騰起的水霧時，那模樣絕對教養良好。  
然後他說：「你該把我叫起來的。我說昨晚。」  
「為什麼？」費南德頗感有趣地問，「因為一夜情的規則？不過夜是種禮貌？老實說昨天幹太多次，我累得只想睡覺，你應該也差不多吧。而且……」  
身後傳來細微的抽氣聲。羅伊只是挑挑眉，懶得管他人驚訝的抽氣是不是因為費南德某個刻意加了重音的字還是整段話的意思。  
「我一點都不介意。」凝視那雙綠色的眼睛，他緩緩地、戲謔地說：「你高潮時那麼性感，我覺得只有昨晚根本不夠。」  
然後羅伊愣了愣，臉色瞬間青白交錯下一秒當場嗆咳起來。費南德笑得愉快，也不在意對方的反應是驚嚇多於驚喜，繞到羅伊旁邊拍背順氣。  
「小心點。」他下一句讓羅伊咳得更厲害，「稱讚就大方接受，不必這麼激動。」  
「我……」水留在氣管裡嗆得難受，吐出一個音節又摀住嘴咳斷下文，「你……！」  
「等下再說話。」等羅伊好不容易止住咳恢復正常呼吸的頻率，他順著背脊輕輕拍撫的手也就順便擱在對方身上。「好點了？」  
「……嗯。你說、剛剛那句話是稱讚？」抽了幾張紙巾拭淨嘴角與掌心，心裡想自己只是個道德標準線在社會平均值的正常人，要論無恥等級還遠遠不夠。  
「當然，那聽起來像個侮辱嗎？」  
……是不像。他扔過去今天不知道第幾個白眼，「也不像讚美。」  
「有些讚美適合床上。」費南德湊過去舔了舔他耳垂。樹脂與柏木，明明自己使用總是被評價為充滿侵略性的香水，在另個人身上卻溫暖又性感。  
彷彿像是經過昨晚，藉由激烈的性愛，自己的味道便隨那逼人的侵略竄入羅伊的身體裡烙印。  
「當然，」羅伊掩去身體瞬間的顫抖，「如果你能說點床上以外的誇獎，那會是我的榮幸。」他微笑溫柔語氣誠懇，抓住那隻偷溜到肩膀的手的力道卻不小。  
費南德非常懂得何時該收斂，省得手腕被某人在惱羞之下一把扭斷。  
他跨回原位，招手要服務生為咖啡續杯。頭髮染成金色的女服務生以一種很有節奏感的走動方式繞來桌邊，加滿兩人的咖啡杯、在桌面放下幾張餐巾紙又扭著翹挺的臀部走開。  
「哦，」費南德像是發現什麼有趣的事，指尖敲在餐巾紙上，「真受歡迎啊，帥哥。」  
一串手機號碼和女性人名就寫在刻意分成兩疊，放得靠近羅伊那側的餐巾紙上。很老套，但很多情況下都頗有用的搭訕手法。羅伊揀起那張餐巾紙，慢慢瀏覽過上面的數字。  
剛剛那位女服務生是什麼模樣？他想，「頭髮和眼睛顏色再深一點，也許……黑的不錯。」幾乎是無意識地呢喃，將那張紙巾隨意揣入口袋，端起咖啡輕啜，就當又解決了一件事。  
「不欣賞何必收起來？」剛剛那句話，不像是對那名女服務生有意思。  
「這是禮貌；」他聲音又輕又低，答得理所當然。「不需要當面讓女士難堪。」  
紳士風度。  
費南德有點不以為然地想著。但他得承認對方說的有道理，留下那張寫了號碼的餐巾紙，不管最後是誰來收拾桌面，號碼的主人肯定不會太好受。  
「你真溫柔。」  
「我是和平主義者。」  
「這名詞是這樣用的？」  
「語言隨著地點與情境有不同的使用方法與含意，所以……」他往後靠去，那表情像是在說『我就是愛這麼用，你管得著嗎？』  
「你對和平的定義還真廣泛。」  
「哼哼。」羅伊哼兩聲還想再講些什麼，手機行事曆預定事件的提醒音效突兀響起。  
快速把今日行程瀏覽一回，連半秒的停頓也沒有，從皮夾裡抽出兩張五元紙鈔放到桌面後說。「我一個小時後有約。」  
「這是再見的意思？」  
「非常正確。」他起身，看起來禮貌溫和的笑容蘊著一種不容人置喙的果決。  
那其實也沒什麼，就是時間到了，他該走了。  
「再見。」費南德也很乾脆，沒有挽留，他知道無益的事不需要多做。  
「呵。」羅伊嘴角微微上揚，伸出手，漂亮的指尖挑起費南德下顎，俯身啄了下他的唇，「昨晚很愉快，再見。」  
男人經過身旁時所帶起的香不太明顯，淡淡繚繞，像個花花公子似的拋下毫無誠意的道別語，揮揮手沒有留下任何聯絡方式。  
費南德眼角瞄見剛剛那個女服務生看過來的視線充滿失望，他又端起面前的那杯咖啡，以輕啜隱去唇邊若有似無的笑意。  
§  
尚未營業的酒吧，羅伊花了一點時間聽取店長報告營業狀況。他坐在吧台的高腳椅上，交疊的雙腿放下，又換了個方向疊起。  
羅伊必須承認，當人去做不習慣的事時，儘管有強大的調適心態，也掩蓋不了身體抗議的事實。  
更糟糕的是，他無法不去想起昨晚。  
縱欲過度——這句話真是貼切。  
最初熾熱的男性象徵強硬擴張後穴的感覺熱辣，到最後卻都變成酸麻；彷彿只有男人用力頂進才能抒解身體裡不斷蔓延的疼癢。  
抹了把臉，「該死。」他可不想被幹上癮。  
喃喃地說，羅伊在吧台前坐立難安。  
「你今天是哪裡不對勁？」身為店長兼調酒師的瓊幫老闆、大股東兼童年玩伴倒了杯威士忌，「一副很想快點走人的樣子。」  
「沒事。」拿起充滿奶油焦糖與煙燻香氣的赤褐色酒液灌下，他的頭不痛，卻下意識揉揉太陽穴，阻止瓊繼續將酒杯倒滿，「不必，等等和教授有約，我最好別帶著酒味過去。」  
如果不是這個原因，他還真想多喝幾杯，看能不能把身體上的『不適』忘掉。剛剛在看財報時就因為這樣無法專心，搞得他得把東西從公司帶回家裡慢慢研究。  
「差點忘記你把自己又弄進學校裡去，真不錯。要多久才能畢業？」  
「看論文什麼時候寫出來囉。聽說有人唸了十年。」聽到便覺恐怖的時間，偏偏這是無奈的事實。  
「博士論文寫十年？真是部曠世鉅作。」  
「可不是。」怎麼調整坐姿都不覺得對，羅伊乾脆離開椅子，把酒杯擱到檯上。  
瓊順順嘴上精心保養的小鬍子，他的老友今天不太正常。「嘿，你真的沒問題嗎？」  
「沒事……」羅伊再度抹把臉，他現在不想和任何人談昨晚那一段情事。  
好吧他有一招可以阻止過度的關心。手掌從臉上移開那瞬間他馬上換了表情，傾上前去，拍拍瓊的臉頰，半挑的眉眼似笑非笑，就是副花花公子調調：「寶貝，你想知道我怎麼了？昨天我有個火辣的夜晚……」  
雞皮疙瘩大軍列隊開始在手臂上行軍，瓊抖兩下，一把拍開那隻很不規矩摸臉就算了還順便往下摸來摸去的手，這是職場性騷擾！  
「唔呃、下流！誰想知道你怎麼了！管你三P還是跟男人廝混，就算被捅也是活該！」  
「瓊，你現在在罵你的老闆。而且你肥了，手感不對。」羅伊在思考瓊有沒有改行當靈媒的可能，猜這麼準，當調酒師好像有點浪費。  
「性騷擾！」他歇斯底里尖叫：「羅奈爾德‧雷德梅恩！性騷擾就算了你還嫌我胖！我才不胖！你不要以為比我高比我瘦有腰線還有很多女人喜歡有什麼了不起，我一點都不羨慕啊啊你這該死一百次的傢伙！」  
……謝了，瓊，我今天才知道你對我恨意這麼大。  
不小心戳到爆點的大老闆當機立斷，「上次我遇到一個褐髮的拉丁美女。」  
「關我屁事啊！」  
「身材火辣，看起來有E。」在他家調酒師要掄酒瓶起來殺人前他迅速講下去：「她喜歡有小鬍子的男人，我有跟她提到你，如果你不介意……」  
他越過吧台摟住老闆高興地捶兩下，「當然不介意，兄弟！」  
「……」羅伊陰惻惻地決定暫時不和他計較，暫時而已。


	4. SPIRIT NIGHT FEVER：西班牙之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前味：佛手柑、柑橘、柑橘葉、橙花  
> 中味：肉桂皮  
> 後味：甜香草、琥珀、煙草香、廣藿香、麝香

酒吧內正播著貝絲‧史密斯的歌曲，美麗雄厚的女低音迴響在低調的木質裝潢空間中。除去杯盤交錯，襯著憂鬱藍調的只有客人低聲交談。  
整間店的步調悠閒安適，調酒師瓊依然忙碌得很。  
一號桌的男客人叫了杯巴拉萊卡，也當著女伴面前被搭訕了兩次。  
受歡迎真好，那個客人肯定跟他那該死的童年玩伴兼老闆一樣放蕩無恥，偏偏女人就是愛那個味。  
瓊酸酸地想，他應該推薦老闆去泡那個客人，省得美麗的女人都被搶光。

費南德有禮但不是很耐煩地打發掉第二位前來搭訕的女性，對上對面梅格妒恨的視線開口，「嫉妒嗎？瞪我也沒用。」  
「好看的男人真吃香啊？」梅格用很不屑的語氣說，「可惜不是男人搭訕。」  
「真酸，是妳找我出來喝酒的。」服務生把酒送上。費南德端起來啜了口，淡淡的柑橘香。  
「我關心你啊。你最近安分的程度得讓我懷疑是不是你不行了。」會出來還不是因為擔心他壓力太大？像她這麼貼心的朋友哪裡找啊！她咬住吸管，聲音含糊，「該不會是決定要認真唸書的同時，也沒幹的興致了吧？累積太多對身體沒好處。」  
「何時我的性生活變成妳關心的範圍？」  
梅格吃掉面前的肉桂捲，擦了擦手，指尖上肉桂的香氣依舊濃烈。「就……很不像你。」住對門有個好處，方便觀察對面住戶的動靜，尤其是隔音效果不怎麼樣的學生宿舍。  
費南德基本上是個來者不拒、毫無節操的傢伙，最近看他認真唸書，幾乎沒帶人回家開房間——梅格不排除在外頭已經發洩過了的可能性——和他認識到現在，她沒見費南德這麼安分過。  
「也許我喜歡上一個人，現在只對他有慾望？」毫無起伏的平穩嗓音，他沒興趣坦白幾天前他才和人在床上混戰一整晚。何況梅格也不是什麼良家婦女，一星期至少有四天在外頭和女人廝混，怎麼可能知道他有沒有帶人回家。  
梅格發出嘶的一聲，表情好像聽到某種冷笑話。「不好笑。」  
轉頭東張西望，她把注意力放在酒吧內的客人上，在心裡幫每給人打分數，連剛進門的客人也不例外。這裡的消費族群看起來就是那個模樣，西裝筆挺的男士、打扮精美入時的女性，一個個都是花得起的白領階級。  
酒吧的門被推開，一個男人單手撐著門、讓身旁的女性進入，梅格幾乎是馬上認出對方。「唉呀，那不是蘇菲？」  
「熟人？」隨著她的視線望去，他不知道梅格口中的蘇菲在哪，卻意外看到羅伊帶著一名嬌小的東方女孩由門口走向吧台。  
「我們同系。」梅格咂了咂嘴，「她帶的男人真他媽好看，模特兒嗎？想不到除了搶獎學金，她找男人也滿厲害的嘛。」  
費南德看到那人讓她先坐下，低頭彷彿在詢問她要喝些什麼後才轉向調酒師點酒。他聽不到男人與調酒師的對話，只看到他的側臉，唇角噙著漫不經心的微笑。  
而男人對著女孩的表情，很溫柔。  
「好看？哪一個？」  
「紅頭髮，穿很風騷的寶藍色西裝外套，現在在和調酒師說話，旁邊坐一個小小東方女生的那個男的。」  
「哼。」費南德挑挑眉，承認梅格的說法，顯然他們看到的是同一個。他不肯定自己有沒有見過那東方女孩，也許有，也許沒有，東方人的五官如此難以辨認。  
「……妳和那女人熟嗎？」  
「普通。怎麼了？」  
「男的不錯。」撐著下顎注視男人的方向，他說。  
「你這壞傢伙。」梅格愉快地笑著，站起身，「走，我們去打招呼。」

瓊將名為高球的調酒推到女孩面前，再把羅伊那杯加了香艾酒的Old Pal送上。  
他沒有在老闆完全忘記答應過要幫他介紹拉丁美女、還帶著女人高視闊步走進來時給他一個中指，有百分之九十的原因是因為那名女伴看起來不像是可以走進酒吧的年紀。  
小小的，嬌弱又纖細。東方人很難判斷年齡，如果沒有老闆帶路，她連門口的年齡檢查這一關都過不了。  
進門時他看到羅伊手環在她肩處，以指背抵著，將人攬在懷中，一種親暱又不輕易碰觸的尊重姿態，瓊沒見過他這樣對待女人。  
「你這杯這顏色好漂亮。」蘇菲用指尖輕輕敲敲香檳杯的邊緣，酒液如橘紅色的晚霞，有幾分相似羅伊的紅髮，只是顏色稍淺，少了幾分豔麗。  
「……羅伊。」她盯住被拿起又放下的杯子，目不轉睛，用力表達想喝一口的慾望。  
「妳不會喜歡。」輕聲說，冰冷的玻璃抵在唇邊，專注在那苦中帶甜的滋味裡。  
羅伊放下酒杯的同時肩膀被搭上，呼喚就在耳畔。  
「羅伊？」  
他反射性回頭，與費南德四目相接。同時梅格也搭上蘇菲肩膀，轉移她的注意力。  
羅伊想著是不是該先說『好巧，又遇到了』的招呼語，等了幾瞬對方沒有開口才意識到費南德不是在叫自己，而是在問問題。也的確，他不曾在自我介紹時說出這個暱稱。  
「R-O-Y，家人或比較要好的朋友都這樣叫。」他說。  
費南德按在羅伊肩上，「這暱稱和你的名字……好像沒有什麼關係。」  
「是沒有，據說當初取名的時候，我父母在羅奈爾德和羅伊這兩個名字僵持不下……」他聳聳肩，一副『你知道的』的模樣，這個動作讓費南德的手稍稍往內滑動，正好是拇指抬起可以劃過他頸側的距離。「現在他們依然堅持叫我不同的名字。」  
「羅伊比較好叫。」費南德俯身，面孔與他的頭髮只隔兩三吋。木質調香水，沈穩世故，姿態優雅。「你喜歡哪一個？」  
「都不討厭。」他給了個模稜兩可的回答，「隨便，愛怎麼叫都可以。」  
「哦。」拉長了尾音彷彿若有所思，費南德又靠近一點，低低地，隨意把話題帶開。「旁邊有人嗎？」  
羅伊頓了下，朝蘇菲的方向望去一眼，她的朋友以無比的偶然看過來。對方和費南德同時出現像個偶然，可莫名他嗅到預謀的味道。  
至於瓊，好員工不干涉老闆的私人生活，早早閃到一邊去幫其他客人服務。  
「沒有，請坐。」羅伊想，沒有理由拒絕。如果有預謀，他也樂於被挑戰。  
梅格偷偷往順理成章坐下的費南德方向瞄去，正巧對上那男人的眼。  
翠綠色的、淡漠的，……然後那男人挑起了笑。有那麼一瞬間，即使是她，都認為那男人光華燦爛。她可以懂為什麼費南德一眼便看見了他。  
有一種人，駐足便成風景。  
強烈的存在感，即使他無意將目光，落在任何一個人身上。  
「甜心，不介紹一下這位美女？」羅伊切入的時間點非常巧妙，他沒有撥開費南德搭在肩上的手，僅僅在與梅格對上眼的那一剎那開口。看著她，卻是對著蘇菲說話。  
「啊、對不起。」蘇菲縮縮肩膀恢復面對吧台的坐姿，「我的同學，梅格；梅格，這位是羅奈爾德，博士候選人。」  
聽這介紹梅格不會很意外，男人的氣質的確像是讀了不少書。當然博士候選人意味著已經通過資格考核，就差那份不知道必須花費多少年才能寫出來的論文。  
「學校都是同一所。如果對我的介紹感到不滿意，麻煩你們各自補充。」有點壞心眼地戳戳羅伊手臂，那麼明顯一隻手搭在肩上，蘇菲可不會裝作沒看到。「那你那位『朋友』呢？」  
「費南德；蘇菲。」羅伊的介紹非常簡短。費南德縮回手，點點頭，算是回應。  
蘇菲眨眨眼，「就這樣？」她早見過費南德這個人，不過今天才正式打了照面。  
「妳想知道其他的可以自己問。」羅伊不知道除此之外他還能說些什麼。  
『他幫我在圖書館口交過一次』？『勉強算是砲友』？那還真是精彩的介紹語。  
「喔……」來來回回看了羅伊與費南德幾眼，像是不知道該拿什麼當話題。最後她笑一笑，「他很帥，你知道，我不介意你提早離開。」  
同學，沒想到妳這麼識相！  
梅格在心裡訝異，覺得或許她錯估了情勢。費南德看起來與男人相識，而蘇菲的態度也不像是男人的女友。  
羅伊視線掃過其他兩人，「我不認為有更改預定的需要。」  
「真的？」梅格聽到蘇菲說，帶著笑意。她開始覺得這使一種微妙的三角關係，而三個當事人——她認為自己只是個旁觀者，不淌這渾水——竟然可以全無所覺地喝酒閒談。  
蘇菲在灌下好幾杯調酒後，變得有些醉意。她一頭撞上羅伊手臂，「為什麼你一杯酒可以喝一小時？這樣酒會變難喝！」  
「因為我得開車。」半隻手肘擱上吧台，羅伊斜坐著把人扶正，回答是那麼溫和。  
「喔，可是……」她搖了搖，把羅伊面前大約還有四分之一的酒端過來一口氣喝乾，豪氣萬千的把香檳杯放下：「真的會很難喝！」  
他無言以對，看到蘇菲又要拿起她自己的酒，迅速將酒杯移開。「妳別再喝了。」  
她搖搖頭：「不能浪費。」  
「好，那我喝完這杯，然後送妳回家？」  
點頭發出意義不明的咕噥，「唔嗯。」  
他記得蘇菲酒量沒有那麼差，更別說他介紹的都是些低酒精濃度的調酒。而蘇菲從坐下到現在不到一個小時，這速度快到有些不尋常。  
算了，怎樣都好。羅伊仰頭飲盡她的酒，也許是太過習慣，沒注意這舉動在旁人眼中過於親暱。  
他離開座位，單手將坐在椅上還搖來晃去的女孩攬在懷裡，轉頭問其他兩人：「順便送你們？」  
「如果是送到你家。」費南德答得爽快，雙手順勢環上羅伊腰間，擺明關係不單純；梅格以自己開車為由拒絕，她還記得要幫費南德一把，自動自發想攙扶蘇菲到門口。  
蘇菲用力搖頭，整個身體往羅伊撞了下，順便把費南德的手撞開然後自己往門口慢慢走去。  
「唔，她拒絕了。」語帶雙關地說，看到費南德吃痛甩手羅伊突然有種痛快感，他甩甩車鑰匙，「我去開車。」  
費南德突然抓住他手臂、把人往自己的方向扯去。  
「我和你一起去。」他說，身體幾乎要相貼。幾乎。  
羅伊凝視被握住的手臂，有那麼一絲疑惑與不知所措。最後他沒有多說，點點頭示意費南德跟上。  
只能倚賴外在光源的停車場很暗，羅伊花了點時間才找到車。他握上車門把同時費南德也覆上他的手，低柔嗓音如同愛撫，輕輕滑過。  
「你喜歡她？」他一直冷眼旁觀他們的互動。  
那女孩之於羅伊，很不一樣。  
他收斂傲慢與淡漠，對她的態度溫和柔軟，一個眼神、一個動作，不難看出他們不需要交談也能明白對方的意思。  
如果不是有心，又怎麼能解釋這樣的瞭解？  
羅伊一愣，沒有立時答話，只能任著對方氣息拂過後頸，侵入自己的領域。  
費南德自顧自地接下去說：「看起來她也不討厭你，嗯？」  
貼上羅伊背後，雙手沿著手臂滑動，如蛇般纏上他身體。不知道從哪裡沾染到的百合殘香，彷彿前刻才被殘香的主人以纖細的手臂擁抱，很有讓人以其他更強烈味道掩蓋的衝動。  
「不……」他否決費南德的推測，但很快發現他不知道該否決什麼，搖搖頭，只能保持沈默。  
「我說的不對？」輕笑，擺明了不信。「你是個英俊的男人，要什麼對象沒有……要擺平這樣一個小女孩對你來說還不夠簡單？連我都為你著迷了呢。」  
羅伊低下頭，任溫暖的指尖貼上胸口。他不常被這樣直述出情感，他想說與你何干、又想辯駁，卻找不到準確的詞句可以說。  
是的，得到她對他來說再簡單不過。  
但不是那樣的，珍惜某人是不言而喻的，他知道自己會在意、知道那女孩身邊有了人會有那麼一點失落，可那不是愛情。不是。  
……就是，存在。但不是愛。  
「不回答我嗎？」  
「你要我說什麼？」嘴角扯起的弧度近乎苦笑，他不知道自己能說什麼、又或者解釋些什麼。  
「簡單的是與否，或者你有其他的想說。」  
「我愛她。」貼在身後的軀體溫暖卻逼人。  
羅伊深吸口氣，他知道自己整個人都繃緊了，莫名的無力感催促他繼續說下去，從齒縫惡狠狠擠出回答：「但我不想當她的男朋友、更他媽的不想上她！」  
愛她卻不想將她據為己有？費南德無法理解。也許有著某種顧慮，也許還有更多的原因。  
「今晚讓我陪你。」輕輕吻上他後頸，隱約有嘆息。  
羅伊有那麼一瞬間想問他何必那麼鍥而不捨，但是話語在舌尖滾動，最終還是沈默不語。  
§  
羅伊將蘇菲送回家，從她的眼中他知道她根本沒有醉。  
然後他沒有再繞路，直接往家裡駛去，副駕駛座上還有另一個人。

位於上西區，多重門禁、保全，一層一戶的高級公寓。  
這都不是費南德走進那間房子最深的印象。而是房屋主人打開那扇看來頗重的黑沈大門，迎面而來的氣味。  
乾淨，沒有多餘的室內芳香劑味道。費南德不知道在黑夜裡暗暗浮動的廣藿香，究竟是來自走在前頭的男人身上，還是由昏暗的室內曳洩而出。  
也許兩者都有，羅伊身上更強烈些。  
羅伊當然不會知道費南德感受些什麼，他切開電燈開關時，也斷然切開未知空間內的幽暗香氣。  
「請進；」羅伊禮貌性地說，「家裡有點亂，我想你不會介意？」  
「當然，不必在意這種事。」  
走過玄關、進入客廳，淡黃燈光灑落，這是一個以米白為主，色調單純、少有繁複的裝飾性的家。  
極具空間感，簡鍊靜雅，細膩而不浮華。  
「坐。」他指了指客廳同樣是以白色為主的L型沙發，似亞麻材質布。沙發前有張湖藍色的花紋地毯，柔軟的大抱枕從沙發一路凌亂到地毯上。  
五十吋電漿電視旁的鑲嵌牆上，純白多格置物櫃裡有些擺了雜誌與唱片、有些擱置看來有趣但沒什麼實用性質的小雜物；沙發尾端、正好是在地毯角落邊緣擺著的原木矮桌上頭書堆了快要有三十公分高，充滿危險的平衡。  
羅伊走向開放式廚房，將西裝外套甩在餐桌椅背上，挽起深紫色襯衫的袖口：「茶還是酒？」  
費南德挺意外羅伊給予的選項。  
羅伊看起來像個徹頭徹尾以咖啡與烈酒維生的時尚都會男性，有空時上上健身房、酒吧。  
單純明快、耽於享樂；也許他享受孤寂的時候，就是在位於高樓的自家，手上拿一杯烈酒，看著大片落地窗外繽紛的霓虹夜景，不會浪費時間靜下心來細細品味一杯紅茶的香氣與醇美。  
而這樣的男人問他，要不要喝茶。  
「今晚已經喝太多了，請給我茶，謝謝。」  
羅伊從玻璃櫥櫃拿出茶包與茶具放到流理台旁。時間有些晚了他不想大費周章。  
溫杯，撕開茶包包裝放進純白為底、銀色杯緣的瓷杯中，緩緩沖入熱水。  
瓷製茶具加上泡茶的步驟與流程，看來還挺講究。  
費南德逕自走到廚房的工作檯邊，工作檯外側靠近餐桌的那一邊，有兩張無椅背、樣式簡單的旋轉椅。  
餐桌有至少容納六人的空間，上頭有點灰塵；通常用來擺煮好的菜餚的工作檯很乾淨，說明房屋的主人大部分時間都利用工作檯來解決三餐。  
羅伊專心於為自己與對方沖茶的一連串動作，算過時間後抬起頭，一轉身，看到客人還站著。  
只是靠近了，並隔著身後的工作檯與他對視。  
「怎麼不坐？」  
費南德但笑不語，順著羅伊話尾，坐到工作檯邊的旋轉椅上。  
紅茶推到費南德面前。一杯擱在他的正前方、一杯在旁邊，正好是另個空著的位置。  
帶著笑意，反客為主替羅伊拉開椅子。「請。」  
「謝謝，你真貼心。」意味不明底笑了兩聲羅伊才說，落坐後端起瓷杯輕輕吹開茶上縹緲霧氣，安靜又沈默。  
這情景有些奇妙。  
他坐在家裡，與一個只知道名字、上過一次床，除了身體其他幾乎一無所知的男人一起喝茶。  
費南德在酒與茶中選擇了茶……羅伊不是不感到訝異。  
酒後亂性是真理；烈酒是放縱的前奏，茶更像是要促膝長談。  
融出花蜜的茶香隨茶霧瀰漫之時，只是這樣坐著，竟也莫名靜謐。  
也許經過在停車場那一番對話後，沈默是他們現在最該有的情狀，就像他們在剛剛那段回來的路程也不曾交談過一樣。  
慢慢啜飲溫熱的茶液，兩個超過一百八十公分的大男人擠在這小小的方寸之地，肩貼著肩，即使只是放下茶具的動作都會碰觸到彼此。  
他看著費南德飲盡的杯底，才要開口詢問是否還要，費南德便扳過他的臉，貼住唇，慢慢舔去那過度濃烈的甜膩茶香。  
——明明茶液本身，絲毫不具甜意。  
這個吻柔軟得讓人心悸。緩慢纏綿，極適合黑夜的煙草香味道悄悄竄出，融著廣藿香，深鬱、性感，足夠點燃心裡的火焰。  
雙唇分開、輕觸，又再度重疊。  
或許這才是他們在此的目的。  
沒有執念、沒有過多奢望，只有當下很想擁抱、很想做愛。  
這種衝動一旦勾起便無法壓抑。

羅伊一把將人拖下椅子，拉進臥房內。  
費南德被摔在那張柔軟的大床上，羅伊壓在他身上，原本和緩的吻不知不覺轉趨熱烈。  
愛撫與摸索都雜亂無章，他們身體互相磨蹭，盲目而狂亂地扯去所有衣物。然後費南德被翻過身，一隻手手腕讓人按在床上，下身被煽情地撫摸。  
身後的男人沒有粗暴進入、卻也沒有給他慢慢適應的時間。手指抹開滑膩液體，按壓挑逗緊閉的穴口，就著油潤的觸感滑進去抽送擴張。直到羅伊大概是覺得夠了，比手指粗上數倍的灼熱物體就焦急地撞了進來。  
「輕點……！」費南德低叫，「你可不是什麼小傢伙。」  
「謝謝稱讚。」放緩推進的動作，羅伊揉按費南德腰側，呼吸濕熱而沈重。「放鬆，你知道不會痛太久。」  
他的確知道，該死的很清楚。  
他更知道羅伊肯定經驗豐富，一推到最底，反而沒了初時的急切，緩慢抽出，只留下圓鈍前端在他體內、然後再繼續推進。  
羅伊不停撫摸他的身體，穩穩地拿捏著痛苦刺激慾望的分寸。無法擺脫被強硬撐開的些微痛感、溫柔遊走在肌膚上的手指比什麼都催情，每一次撞擊的動作都往體內送入大量愉悅。  
粗大的性器在體內攪動，每一回都往最有感覺的地方不斷碾磨。咬住下唇，強烈的舒暢感讓他忍不住晃動腰部，貪婪地想要對方填滿身體。  
他聽到羅伊喘了下，用力抓住他套弄，推入身體的動作粗暴又急迫。費南德緊抓住身下的床單，先前刻意壓抑的呻吟再也無法嚥下。  
後穴被強橫操弄，進逼極限的快感湧上，顫抖著，肌肉緊繃，彷彿呼吸中斷的悶哼，他分不清楚是誰的。

有段時間整個房間內只有粗重的喘息，直到心跳漸趨緩和，羅伊才從費南德身上下來翻躺在旁邊。  
費南德滿身高潮後的慵懶。他的身體很少如此展開；他喜歡掌控、聽床伴被自己弄得尖叫，不過偶爾將角色換過也沒什麼不好。  
用手肘撐起身，他湊過去攬上羅伊潮濕放鬆的身體，貼住唇輕輕舔吮。  
他索要的不多，於是羅伊給予的吻同樣淺。已經可以稱得上熟悉底溫度，撩撥程度卻完全不同。  
那一雙難以靠近的綠眸眼底雖然不再那麼冷漠，距離感卻依舊。  
男人，進入別人的身體多數只為滿足慾望，意義不大，尤其是這個冷漠的人。  
想要碰觸他、擁抱他，然後被他誘惑。  
費南德離開他的唇，緩緩往下吻去。彼此的肌膚仍散發強烈熱力，他吮著羅伊肩頭細小的汗珠、羅伊一隻手輕柔撫弄著他的髮間與後頸。  
想到上回紅褐色髮絲散在擁擠的單人床上搖曳晃動，還有羅伊在他身下時性感柔軟的低吟……他嘆息，擠入那雙長腿之間，低聲說。  
「輪到我了。」

這回他們沒像上次一樣搞到兩人都筋疲力竭才罷手，還留了點體力去沖澡。  
羅伊下身圍著浴巾、帶著沐浴乳的淡淡橙花香從浴室走出來，結果看到費南德攤平在床上像是已經睡著。他也沒力氣多想，拉掉身上累贅的布料，直接在另一邊的空位躺下。  
費南德靜靜躺了一段時間，翻身抱住旁邊的人，用新生的鬍渣磨蹭他光裸的肩頭。  
羅伊閉著眼，低低發出詢問的鼻音：「嗯？」  
他把臉埋在羅伊頸窩裡，不太想動。同時上人和被上很累，雖然很爽。「還是一夜情的規則？」  
「第二次就不叫一夜情。」眼皮掀了掀又閉上，下意識糾正費南德用詞。  
不該這麼回話，他想，但與身體一起放鬆的腦袋懶得對話語做出太多修飾。  
費南德自動把那句回答帶入另一種解釋，「明天早餐有什麼好建議嗎？」  
誰說要把早餐時間空出的？你也太自動了一點。羅伊在心裡反駁，「還有力氣就去關燈。」他說，費南德也真的乖乖聽話。  
由客廳透入房間的光線被切斷，遠處微弱的白熾光源從窗外漫入。  
羅伊懶洋洋地舒展四肢，調整剛才一陣混戰而凌亂的枕頭位置，用被單把自己包好。對著聽起來似乎一路沒有發生任何擦撞意外、準確回到床上，在身旁躺下的人說。「自己動手，或出門花錢。」  
費南德頗意外羅伊還會回答，他剛看起來一副快要睡著的模樣。  
支起身體，低頭看穩穩躺著不動的人。其實他僅能看見輪廓、與羅伊眼底映出的閃爍微光而已。  
「聽來非常實際但毫無用處的二選一；你的拿手料理是什麼？」  
「碳。」聽起來像是用鼻子哼出來的一個字，費南德在想是不是聽錯。  
「將有機化合物脫水碳化。」羅伊解釋，他一貫的官方說法。  
迂迴說明了廚藝很爛的事實，費南德忍住笑。  
「如果你這句話的意思是把食物燒焦，出門花錢大概就是唯一選擇？」  
「不一定，也許有百分之一的機會，你可以用冰箱裡的東西做出能吃的東西……」他停頓一下，聲音有些含糊。「我要睡覺，不要再跟我說話了。」  
他猜想羅伊可能又閉上了眼，那雙眼眸中透出的神彩被黑夜遮斷。  
「晚安，羅伊。」  
「……晚安，陌生人。」黑夜溶著淺淺的呼吸，聲音最後落入柔軟的被褥裡。


	5. EMPORIO ARMANI HE：他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前味：小荳蔻、日本橘子、鼠尾草  
> 中味：岩蘭草  
> 後味：雪松、檀香、愈瘡木、麝香

晨光與規律的生理時鐘相互作用，羅伊從睡眠中慢慢清醒，掩住眼睛低低呻吟了一聲。  
依然眷戀舒適柔軟的被窩，將睡意逃跑的原因怪罪昨晚忘記拉上的窗簾。  
身旁不屬於自己的呼吸平穩，他幾乎要被那綿長的節拍吸引再度睡去。  
最後晨光在清醒與回籠覺的拉鋸戰起了關鍵性作用，羅伊移開環在腰上的手臂、帶著不想起床的倦怠走向浴室，順便把昨晚扔在地上的浴巾撿起來。  
費南德翻身攤成大字形佔據整張雙人床，床的另一側只殘留餘溫。由浴室隱約傳出的水聲一併將他的睡意流入下水道。他好一會兒才慢吞吞踢開被單，渾身赤裸地坐在床沿。  
七點三十。還是那麼要命的習慣良好。  
他踩在昨晚落下的衣物上，半夢半醒地打量這個空間。  
一眼看過去，這間臥室很中規中矩。  
深褐的牆壁、白色勾邊與淡巧克力色的天花板。  
沒有大得太誇裝、也不會小得讓人覺得擁擠，原木色調的房間不是極其強烈剛硬的男性風格，帶點柔軟、床單也是看來溫暖的灰綠色。  
靠自己那一側的床頭再過去大約一公尺有張矮桌嵌合在牆角，另邊角落小沙發上那幾件送洗回來的西裝還包著塑膠套；矮桌上頭有幾本商業雜誌一路散亂到上方釘在牆面的原木置書架。  
這個人生活中似乎充滿了書，還好置書架的範圍不及於床鋪，不然地震一搖人可能就會被淹沒在書堆之中。

費南德很快就對裝潢失去興趣，畢竟房間再溫暖也不是自己的。  
況且，他對房間主人的好奇，遠大於這間高級公寓。  
跨過散在地面的衣物，與其坐在原地等待，他更偏好參與——  
回想到初次發生關係時，隔天清晨的狀況，他愉快地往浴室走去。  
扭開門把、踏入進乾濕分離的浴室。  
這個家就連浴室都採光良好，陽光是乾淨的藍白色調以外最好的裝潢。  
羅伊將頭髮沖乾淨才從水柱下抬頭，雖然沒說話，但費南德相信羅伊大概也想到在浴室可能會發生什麼事，那雙注視著他的美麗眼眸很可能是用修飾過的髒話在表達問候。  
被看的人挑眉，把水關掉。「參觀嗎？」  
費南德倚在洗手台上半天沒動作，他可以清楚看見水珠由羅伊的髮梢滴下，折射落在肌膚上的陽光，在身上蜿蜒出水痕。認真點頭。「值得一看。」  
羅伊抹開透明拉門的水珠，把人從頭打量。  
「你也不錯。」這是實話。  
費南德長相不賴，濃密的黑髮、眸色深藍近黑，五官線條如同冰山，粗獷堅硬，同時帶著藝術品的美感。身材修長，結實的肌肉彷佛油亮的絲綢起伏，小麥色肌膚也許是長時間待在陽光下的結果，充滿強硬的陽剛之氣。  
更重要的是，他就那樣站在洗手台邊，全身赤裸。  
「我很願意讓你靠近點看，沒有阻隔。」費南德推開拉門跨入淋浴間把人攬上，霸道得就連空間都不能成為他的障礙。「想摸我也不介意。」  
羅伊半勾唇角，卻是十足的皮笑肉不笑，一把扭開蓮蓬頭開關，冷水當頭灑下，激得費南德打了個寒顫。  
「噢、這種天氣……你還洗冷水澡？」  
「對付精蟲上腦的傢伙，冷水有用哈？」他拖長的尾音性感又邪惡，舉肘把人推開，「不洗就別擋在這裡。」  
「讓我幫你。」越過羅伊伸手關掉開關，舉起手比出童子軍的三指手勢：「不會像上次一樣，我保證。」  
「你當過童子軍？」非常懷疑的口吻。  
「事實上，沒有。」費南德將一臉懷疑的羅伊轉過身去，從肩頭開始抹上沐浴露。「別在意這種小事。」  
那這種保證哪能相信！！  
羅伊捺下吐嘈給他一個白眼。  
費南德放輕力道，輕輕揉按男人肩胛附近，平均而無一處遺漏。背部的肌膚毫無瑕疵，肌理細緻，沒有過度刻意的肌肉群。  
羅伊低頭默不作聲盯住白色的大片磁磚地板，從左到右、又從右到左。  
費南德覺得他會這麼溫順真夠難得，但不調情單純沈默著——這與昨晚的沈默又有所不同——反而有些尷尬。  
於是他開口。  
「身體很漂亮，怎麼練的？」費南德說，手指停在臀上。他當然記得這部位揉起來的感覺好到不行。  
「跑步、攀岩，野外求生……」他抬起下巴，往後微微一瞥，然後聳肩。「差不多就這些。」  
把羅伊轉過來與他面對，又一次。從身後為正面塗上沐浴露的感覺……嗯，男人難得的乖順會讓他想做點更多，所以不要比較保險。  
調了下水溫，費南德盡責地幫他沖去身上的泡沫，對羅伊乖巧異常實際上相當嚴肅的反應覺得好笑：  
「洗個澡不必這麼嚴肅吧？」  
「我是為你好，」他哼兩聲，「避免你的保證失效。」  
「那我們應該有安全一點的話題，」他說，「這附近有什麼不錯的早餐店？」  
「隔兩條街的街角，一籃麵包加兩杯咖啡十二塊半。」  
那去超市買麵包回家烤也差不多，費南德撇撇嘴，沖去最後一絲泡沫，轉而打濕自己。  
羅伊側身往後看看對方，絕對禮尚往來，一反剛剛的嚴肅，快樂地貼上去，在他耳邊輕柔吐息。  
「需要幫忙嗎？」  
「是的；幫我。」喉結上下滾動，幾乎在被碰到的那一瞬間他就有了反應。「如果是你主動，保證能作廢嗎？」  
「若是可以隨便作廢，還需要承諾作什麼？」低頭看一眼對方某個確切傳達出渴望的部位，羅伊露出險惡的笑，伸手按了幾下沐浴露的壓頭。加水在掌心慢慢搓揉出泡沫，往費南德身上抹去。  
頸間、胸口，腹部和……  
現在費南德覺得純潔地共浴絕對是個糟糕的主意，沒有起泡球的沐浴露比肥皂還要邪惡。「那只好請你別進一步刺激它。」  
「我不確定……」隔著綿密的泡沫依然感覺得到肌膚的熱度，羅伊刻意先避開某個部位，雙手在他大腿上撫弄。「但我會很盡責，幫你洗乾淨。」  
費南德真想抓住他惡狠狠地親吻。  
聽著羅伊愉快的低沈笑聲，他長長嘆口氣。  
真是要命。  
§  
等兩人濕淋淋從浴室離開，換好衣服坐在某間早餐店裡進食已經是一個半小時以後的事了。  
出發前羅伊說一大早到高級餐廳用餐對放鬆身心有不好的影響，於是他捨去西裝，隨便穿著黑色襯衫外搭同色系純棉拉鍊背心，還有深色牛仔褲。  
他借費南德的衣服也很輕便，灰色圓領T恤和刷白長褲。他們體格差不多，上衣很好解決，還好五公分的身高差距沒讓長褲變得太短。

羅伊沒有選擇街角那間價值十二塊半的早餐，跑到新當代藝術博物館附近的一家餐廳，位於小巷弄裡，門口種著藍紫色鼠尾草，外表是一般住家的早餐店，門板上還掛了小小的木頭吊牌，上頭還寫著「SILENCE PLEASE, NEIGHBOR SLEEPING.」  
費南德對羅伊的選擇感到有趣，但也許這個人做什麼事都有他的理由——也可能沒理由。  
店內客人數量讓費南德覺得意外，透著寧靜氛圍的一間店，跨進去才發現店裡頭幾乎是客滿的程度。  
雖然空間不小、每桌的間隔也不至於會讓人感到有壓迫，但桌面狹窄得讓他們被迫擠在一起，膝蓋相抵。  
桌上堆了所剩無幾的洋蔥圈與培根，還有杯咖啡各自擺在面前。貝果與歐姆蛋稍早已被他們解決。羅伊拿起一個洋蔥圈，叉子轉了轉，沒有馬上送進嘴裡。  
「沒有預定？」他對靠在桌面邊緣的同伴低聲問。  
店內安靜，交談的音量壓抑，近得宛若耳語，也許桌子小得恰恰好只夠擺放兩人份餐點的原因正是要達到如此效果。  
「今天沒有。」洋蔥圈在眼前晃來晃去，費南德乾脆一口咬走，動作快速就像掠奪獵物。  
羅伊愣了一愣，悻悻放下餐具。  
費南德配著咖啡把食物吞下，拾起被捨棄的小叉子，噙著笑，叉塊培根湊到他嘴邊。  
「沒有約會？」類似的問題。今天是星期六，總會有人可能有事。  
「沒會可約。」  
送到嘴邊的東西不吃感覺很不對勁，羅伊咬住培根，吞下去後說。「我忽然想到，雖然這個問題有點太晚。你成年了吧？」  
挑眉，拿在手上的餐具轉了方向，把新的食物送入嘴裡。「哦，我看起來像未成年？」  
「只是確認你不是越級就讀而且長相過度老成。」羅伊說，單手端起咖啡的神態懶散，顯然認為問題的答案不會太出乎預料。「總要問一下。」  
「請放心，雖然我也希望自己是天才。很可惜，我的學習歷程和一般人一樣。」這話問得不是普通晚，真可惜他沒辦法給出什麼令人驚嚇不已的回答，費南德壞心地想，「我成年好一段時間了，你沒有犯罪。」  
語句稍停，費南德撥撥羅伊垂在耳旁的髮，在陽光下帶點豔麗的金紅色澤，柔軟如絲。「那你呢？」  
「你幾歲？」羅伊反問。  
「二十二。」  
「多你六歲。」  
「還有其他該問還沒問的問題？」費南德用額頂他，被輕輕地撞回來。  
「沒有。」知道這些就夠了，他的問題不多。  
「那輪到我問。」  
羅伊隨意遊移的視線這才固定在桌面的某一點，「請說。」  
「要和我約會嗎？」  
不是很明顯，但羅伊的確有一瞬間停頓。隨後他抬起頭看著費南德，所有動作都變得緩慢，像在思考。  
「……在你認為我喜歡另一個人的情況下，還想和我約會？」  
費南德覺得，這男人很狡猾。  
羅伊的用詞字句斟酌，稍一牽扯到內心，便永遠都是模擬兩可的語意，不承認、不否認，無論是答案或問題，他全都輕輕帶過。  
就像現在。  
他似乎有問必答。實際上卻沒有你真正要聽的答案。當你以為自己掌握住關於他的事時，細想便會發覺，他說出來的，都是一些無關緊要的東西。  
成熟，圓融，而且深諳避重就輕的說話技巧。  
「為什麼不？你又沒有想與她共度一生的慾望。」他徐徐地說，意有所指。若不這樣限定答案，也許羅伊就會以不經意的姿態淡淡帶過去。「你只需要給我『好』或『不』的答案。」  
平放在桌面的左手細微地動作透露出羅伊並沒有把這個問題置之不理。  
他看著費南德；即使他不需要看著便可以在腦海中重繪他的樣貌。  
簡潔性格的線條、黑暗色調的頭髮，那雙充滿野性的眼與接受陽光洗禮的蜜色肌膚總會讓羅伊聯想到草原上的肉食動物。  
只覺得費南德要的答案太過輕率，羅伊皺了皺眉，「我不接受同時和多人約會。」  
「我沒有那種習慣，當然，一對一。」大概只有美國人鼓勵同時和多數對象約會，費南德對這種特殊約會文化頗不以為然。  
他沒有在這件事上頭表現出太多個人觀感，因為那不重要。更重要的是，羅伊有答應的傾向。  
羅伊直勾勾看進費南德眼中，明明是深如夜晚海洋的一雙眸，在陽光下竟變得清澈，眼底閃爍血般色彩。  
在那短暫時間，羅伊有被盯上的錯覺——陽光造成的誤會，但大概不是錯覺。  
淡淡的香味穿透食物的味道飄來，雪松與愈瘡木混和出的清新，在費南德身上只是種文明的掩飾，充滿侵略性，不間斷地侵蝕旁人嗅覺。  
只是哪方是獵物，又有誰說得準？  
費南德看見一抹淺淺的笑意自羅伊唇角揚起。  
「好；」羅伊敲敲桌面，直接而明快，不是模稜兩可的答案。「我們約會。」  
那句話聽起來像是「我接受你的挑戰」，費南德想。  
「我想你不介意就從現在開始。」

去哪裡、做什麼事這兩句話費南德覺得他想到得太晚。  
當他問有什麼計劃時，羅伊開著車、目不斜視注意前方而且相當率性地提供了不少選擇。  
——用刪去法。  
「古蹟、博物館、圖書館、百貨公司、電影院、咖啡廳以外的地方。」  
「非常好，」他噓他，真是毫無計劃性的回答，他還以為會有什麼好建議。「你已經把乖男孩可能的約會地點刪掉一大半了。討厭這些地方？」  
「不討厭；」在紅燈前踩下煞車，「但你不像個乖孩子，我平常泡在泛黃生塵的文獻裡也夠久，那些很有歷史文化氣息的地方就省下。」  
「你也刪了百貨公司和電影院，還有咖啡廳。」他故意吹毛求疵。  
「因為我沒興趣，對了，動物園也不要。」  
又刪去一個，費南德很想知道羅伊最後會挑選那個地方。  
「好男孩的約會地點……」羅伊對這個主題有點困擾，踩油門繼續前進，在下一個街口轉彎。「中央公園？這是我能想到最『健全』的地方了。而且不遠。」他正好就是往中央公園的方向開，只剩不到五分鐘路程。  
「以初次約會的地點，這個提議還不錯。」微微停頓，指尖擦過羅伊耳際，幫他把髮絲輕輕塞到耳後，聲調柔軟沙啞。「如果覺得不夠刺激……我有很多方法讓你滿意。」  
他輕笑著，把注意力集中到路況上。「三分鐘前你還在抗議我把那些好男孩的約會地點都剔除了。」  
「你也說了我並不是。」

非假日的中央公園周遭不難找免費停車位，羅伊停好車，熄了火，坐在駕駛座上。  
「偶爾來場健康正直的約會也不錯。」  
「哦？」費南德解開安全帶，不太清楚羅伊怎麼突然冒出這一句。  
羅伊靠過去，費南德知道他要吻他。  
他毫不猶豫地湊上前，任羅伊吻著。  
從容不迫的、緩慢的吻。輕緩地接觸，在柔軟的唇上碾磨吮吻，動作溫柔。  
抬手壓住羅伊的後腦將人拉得更近，迎合地微啟唇，慾望驅使他想更進一步索求，但捨不得破壞這種溫存般輕吻。  
指尖探入羅伊開低的領口，摩娑頸脖，即使是如此輕柔的吻，也使呼吸凌亂不已。  
想要那雙目空一切的眼睛只看著他一人。  
從他那天在圖書館，見到羅伊誰也不為、只是慵懶地微笑，他就想把這個人據為己有。  
愛著那女孩又如何？沒有佔有欲的不叫愛情，充其量就是關懷。

羅伊稍稍退開，立刻又被覆上舔吮，綿密地親吻。他撫著費南德肩膀，唇上傳來的感覺舒服而且愉悅，頸上被輕觸著，像是要煽起體內的激情。  
「夠了……」好不容易拉開一點距離，羅伊低低嘆息，單手撐在椅背上。說話時彼此的唇若有似無地碰觸，「我們必須分開。再這樣下去只能待在車裡。」  
「在車上親熱聽起來不錯。」費南德追逐著他的唇，細膩地往下巴稜線舔吮而去。  
「偶爾要接受陽光的洗禮。」他心不甘情不願拒絕聽來心動的提議，把費南德推離，「下車。」他說。  
依言照作，站在人行道上看著羅伊將車上鎖，然後朝他走來。  
這男人傲慢又獨斷，字典裡恐怕沒有服輸這個字眼。要說他座右銘是以牙還牙以血洗血費南德也不會懷疑。但他濕潤的雙唇、睥睨的眼神還有大步跨來的姿態，全都該死地誘人。  
他不期待羅伊有柔弱的時候，那種期待有點可笑，唯一適用這男人身上的大概只有征服。  
於是他在羅伊走到身旁時捉住他的手腕，用力把人扯進懷裡，像在角力。  
羅伊下意識就要甩開手同時再給他一腳——前陣子玩自由搏擊練出來的反應。他慶幸費南德是正面拉扯、自己也一直都記著現在在『約會中』，於是他撞上那瞬立刻踩穩步伐，腰被一雙手環上。  
眨眨眼，抬起視線，用疑惑但冷靜的口吻問：「有什麼不對？」  
「很對。」他環在羅伊腰上的手加重了力道。  
英俊的、強悍的男人。翠綠色的眼睛閃爍冷調的光芒，從不慌亂。  
那麼美麗。  
……嘴唇那麼柔軟。  
他低頭用力吻他。  
後腦被固定住，羅伊幾乎要呻吟出聲。他想避開，但……好吧，其實他根本不想要閃避。  
嘴唇與舌尖糾纏著互相吸吮，心跳加快，肌膚充滿熱度。身體的反應極為直接，在他們開始當街互相摩擦跨下前彼此都很有自知之明的把對方推開。  
「保持距離。」羅伊說，搭在費南德肩上，伸直了手臂拉出距離。至少身體是誠實的，他們沒有提不起興致的問題存在，他自我安慰。  
「健全的約會……」費南德深呼吸，想把紊亂的氣息恢復平穩。「這主意爛透了。」他比較偏好不健全的約會，比如說把人摔到床上、脫掉衣服，然後讓羅伊尖叫呻吟這一類。  
「散步什麼的，快點把它結束。」他抓下羅伊的手，把人扯著往前。  
「停。」羅伊站在原處，動也不動等待費南德停下腳步。  
他總是懂自己要些什麼，他有屬於自己的步調，不會讓人牽著走。  
至少現在還不會。  
「等一分鐘。」他說，揚起柔和的笑容往前走，一步、兩步。  
然後從後頭抱住費南德。什麼也不說，在他耳畔輕柔地呼吸，等待心跳慢慢恢復正常的安穩速率。  
微風帶來一些植物的氣味，樹木與青草，還有泥土的濕潤。  
費南德低下頭，羅伊漂亮的手指互相勾著，交握在腹前。  
他看了一會兒，安靜地覆上，緩慢而有力地撫摸。  
……他得承認，健全的約會好像也沒那麼糟。


	6. F BY FERRAGAMO BLACK：夜色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前味：青蘋果、薰衣草  
> 中味：胡荽種子、馬達加斯加黑胡椒  
> 後味：勞丹脂、薰草豆

每個人都有規則。你的，與我的。  
可是有些時候，那些規則並不重要。

「所以，該怎麼聯絡你？」呆呆地躺在草地上，直到蔚藍的天空開始出現夕陽，費南德才打破幾乎長達半個小時的沈默。他懷疑羅伊已經睡著了，也許在中央公園睡午覺感覺不錯，但他半點也沒有在這裡過夜的意願。  
過幾秒羅伊終於回答，聽起來不像是回答。「費南德‧法布雷加斯？」  
單手撐起身體低頭睨他，「我以為你很清楚。」不會真的睡一覺醒來迷糊掉了吧？  
把瀏海往後撥，羅伊從口袋撈出手機按幾下，惺忪的眼睛停在某個頁面看了一會兒。  
然後問題就來了。

當你的約會對象突然說出某些你的個人資料（以他的情況是科系），可是這項資訊你並沒有對那名約會對象透露過，這時你該有什麼反應？

A你調查我？（發怒）  
B你怎麼知道的？（追問）  
C你好厲害！我崇拜你！（脫衣獻身）  
D以上皆非

……C是個不適當的選項，不在意被人撞見和當眾表演是兩回事。選項文字再稍微換換，他倒是很樂意兩人單獨相處時脫給對方看。  
「我不記得……有告訴你。」B的反應太直接，他想問但是不想追問，於是他選了D。  
「你的記憶很正確，別擔心。」羅伊把手機塞回口袋，躺在豐厚的草皮上搖手指，看起來就像個痞子……長得很好看，卻硬是要故做神秘笑得一臉欠揍的那種。「來打個賭如何？我們下星期二會見面。」  
「約定好了何必打賭？」  
他雙手枕在腦後，瞇著眼，「不必約時間地點。」  
「哦……這麼有自信。」費南德翻身坐起，盤著腿撫了撫下巴思考。羅伊肯定掌握某些他不知道的資訊，這種無法捉摸的感覺……很爛。他扯動一邊臉皮，皮笑肉不笑。「賭注是什麼？」  
「好問題，我想想。」要賭什麼羅伊也沒想，他只是想玩個遊戲來為生活添加一點娛樂。  
「如果你輸了，告訴我你怎麼知道……」羅伊看著他的眼神帶著笑意，費南德忽然停下不語，他發現他說出來的，只是一個無關緊要的問題，這賭注小得可憐。  
他可以假設所有可能的答案，最嚴重也不過是羅伊與中情局或聯邦調查局有關係。而說實話，真要有關係，對他來說哪裡嚴重他也不知道。  
又或者羅伊雇偵探調查每個他認識的人、再更糟糕一點，可能羅伊的家族與他家有過節——好個莎士比亞式的浪漫——費南德嗤笑；當然還有可能羅伊是個靈媒、也許他們的前世有過交集，要真是這種原因費南德覺得自己得去好好研究佛洛伊德。  
他寧願想成羅伊其實暗戀他很久，調查喜歡對象的資訊這種事很正常，至少這想法可以滿足他的虛榮心理。  
「怎麼知道你的科系？那沒問題。我很意外，你的胃口真小。」稍一使力，從仰躺切換為坐姿的動作相當俐落。  
「不，換一個。你要答應我一個要求。」  
伸懶腰舒展身體，幾秒前的俐落立刻染上散漫慵懶，「不觸犯法律與個人原則的前提下，請說。」  
「『答應我一個要求』。」  
費南德稍稍加重語氣，羅伊立刻反應過來。他也覆述一回自己幾秒前說過的話，換掉結語。  
「……在不觸犯法律與個人原則的前提，好。」  
羅伊沒有問。  
費南德的賭注可大可小，羅伊的履行與否，在那句答應的前提之下可以說握有絕對主導權。  
當然，對於賭約，羅伊有百分之九十的把握，擁有但書的應允不過是在幫百分之十的意外作防範。  
「那，如果我輸了，你要什麼？」費南德問，禮尚往來，有輸自然有贏，兩方的賭注。  
「一樣，一個要求。」  
費南德真想跟他說你實在很沒創意，可是若羅伊真說出一個具體的條件，說不定他的評價馬上會從沒創意降級成無趣。  
「與你相同的回答太乏味，」費南德說，答應得很爽快。「好，一個要求。」  
「任何事？沒有但書、沒有前提？」羅伊有點意外，這麼簡單？  
「沒有，只要我做得到。」  
「看來是我誠意不夠……」他輕笑，認真反省自己的態度，外表依然一副不以為意的模樣。  
尊重每一位約會對象、盡量對等給予，除了那些他做不到的承諾。他自認這是個好習慣，費南德答應時也說『只要他做得到』。  
雖然羅伊也會衡量對方的能力範圍、絕不會提出無理或天馬行空的要求，費南德那句話根本沒有必要……  
可是，聽到費南德那麼乾脆的回答，羅伊在心裡忽然覺得，自己比起他來，是不是少了那麼一點誠意。  
明明只是說法不同、追根究底意思是完全一樣的話啊？  
「反正，我會贏的。」羅伊沒有得出結論，逃避似的暫時將疑惑擺到一旁，喃喃地說。  
「我猜你只喜歡玩有把握的遊戲。」環上那個抱著單膝不知道在想什麼的男人肩頭，費南德低沈深邃的男低音附在他耳邊，聲音很輕，卻充滿重量感，「雖然我討厭輸，但沒關係，我很樂意陪你，只要你高興。」  
眨眨眼，羅伊看著費南德，沒有說話。費南德環在肩頭的手移到羅伊後頸，姆指指腹緩緩摩娑，手掌幾乎覆住了髮尾到肩胛上方那一塊肌膚。他湊過去吻羅伊的臉，想要向對方反映最原始的生理需求。  
「結果出來還要很長一段時間，在那之前我想填飽我的胃。」  
「餓了？」耳邊傳來低低的應答，不停有細碎的吻落在臉頰邊緣與下顎。有半邊身體靠在一起，他拍拍費南德大腿，假裝以為這樣的制止有用。「安分一點。要在附近的餐廳？還是回家叫外賣？」  
也許有用吧，至少在公開場合。  
「熱狗。」費南德挪動下巴隨便指路邊的攤販，另手直接蓋上旁邊人的褲襠揉搓，充滿暗示與性騷擾。  
「唔，我比那有看頭多了。」發表完感想，羅伊拍開他的手，邊笑邊說：「餓還不快點去買。」  
「你是很有看頭……」雖然大庭廣眾下不能真的把人怎樣，費南德還是多摸好幾把以後才滿足地放開，走去熱狗攤。  
留在原地的羅伊皺眉苦笑，喃喃抱怨的聲音裡沒有一點慍怒，只是對自己拿費南德的囂張行逕一點辦法也沒有這件事充滿無奈感。  
把臉埋在膝蓋裡，好一會兒才長長嘆口氣。天氣這麼晴朗、空氣這麼清新，他們的對話竟然如此下流。  
「真是的……」拍拍膝蓋站起，離開草皮和青草香，直直走向背對著自己正在購買晚餐的男人。

羅伊才一靠近，費南德立刻轉過來。他看到羅伊沒有太訝異，反倒是羅伊看到攤販準備的熱狗堡數量疑惑了一下：「兩個？你不會只打算吃這個吧？」  
「當然不，一個給你的，蕃茄醬還是黃芥末？」  
「都要。」  
將正好數量的銅板放在工作檯上，費南德把其中一個熱狗堡遞給羅伊。  
他們隨便找張椅子坐下，搭配附近街頭藝人的表演，三兩下解決這份餐前點心。  
費南德發現，羅伊在用餐時總是很安靜。他不是不說話，而是把大部分的專注力都擺在食物上，即使開口，也是把口中的食物嚥下以後。  
「離開這裡前先叫外賣，回到家就不必等太久。」羅伊估量一下自己的胃還有多少剩餘空間，再算算開車時間。掏出手帕擦手，哪怕十指半點醬料也沒沾上。「還吃得下嗎？」  
「當然，又不是減肥中的女人，怎麼可能吃一份熱狗就飽了。」這份量只夠止飢而已。  
「想吃什麼？中國菜？披薩？」解決完填牙縫的點心，繞過名符其實真的很多烏龜的烏龜池，往進來時的方向慢慢走去。  
「海鮮。」費南德看著那些悠哉爬行的烏龜說。  
「日本料理很多，生的。」瞥一眼費南德視線方向，羅伊忍不住笑。海鮮，他決定不提醒費南德這是淡水。  
「要煮熟的。」提議否決。  
「海鮮義大利麵。」羅伊乾脆拿出手機，在搜尋頁面上打了「海鮮」和「外賣」兩個關鍵字。  
費南德攬住他，嘴巴沒有閒下地繼續否決那道義大利料理。  
「那不如給我海鮮飯。」  
「好，海鮮飯。」馬上改換關鍵詞，有指定比漫無目的搜尋簡單。很認真想解決民生問題的男人隨口問。「對義大利麵有偏見？」  
「我覺得會吃不飽。」  
隨著搜尋結果出來，問題就從吃什麼轉變為要吃多少。  
羅伊在一家提供外送西班牙菜餐廳點了混和橄欖和蔬菜總匯，他抬眼注視一直明顯將他護在身側的費南德。對方以眼神詢問，最後羅伊搖搖頭，向通話中的餐廳服務人員加點燉牛肚與海鮮飯。  
天色漸暗，穿過廣場後人逐漸變多，他知道費南德這舉動只是要避免他與其他行人擦撞。  
有好幾次羅伊想告訴費南德沒有必要，即使在說話，他也會自己注意；況且男人跌跤或擦撞沒什麼大不了，過往羅伊都是處於保護者的立場，對今天的立場倒錯感到詭異，而且微妙。  
切斷通話，費南德輕輕拉他閃避旁人。  
移動的幅度不大，交錯瞬間他猜測還有幾吋的距離，不刻意迴避應該也不至於撞上……或許會擦過，只是可能，怎麼看都沒有移動的必要。  
可是費南德這麼做了。  
然後羅伊再也說不出口要他放開。  
§  
曼哈頓的上西區寧靜悠閒，內斂同時充滿希望。  
這裡有獨特的文化氛圍，街頭轉角都有著情調各不相同的小店和露天咖啡茶座，生活機能方便多樣。

羅伊把車停在某個街角，透過搖下的車窗口從一位滿頭白髮但超級有活力的老太太手中接過一個中型紙袋，直接轉給副駕駛座上的費南德。  
「謝謝妳，瑪蒂。」  
被稱為瑪蒂的老太太眼珠靈活的在羅伊與坐在副駕駛座的人身上轉來轉去。「兩個男孩要去吃晚餐？」  
「嗯，瑪蒂，他是費南德‧法布雷加斯；費南德，這位是我的雞媽媽，普萊森太太。」  
「妳好，普萊森太太，很高興見到妳。」遭受到如此露骨的打量還是第一次，如果是年輕女性，費南德肯定自己會冷哼一聲甩頭就走。基於對年長者的禮貌還有羅伊巧妙的介紹詞，他盡量讓微笑看起來真誠。  
雞媽媽，什麼形容詞都可以用上去，熱心、關懷他人、充滿保護欲，把她喜歡的人當成小孩一樣照顧。費南德不是很喜歡與這樣的老婦人打交道，她們總是問得太多太深入。  
普萊森太太推推鼻梁上的眼鏡，「叫我瑪蒂，普萊森太太聽起來年紀很大。」  
「聽她的，」羅伊語氣有些無奈，故意用三個人都聽得到的音量抱怨。「不然我們得餓著肚子看她花幾個小時證明她依然年輕，雖然有時我都覺得這老太太比我還有活力。」  
這話的下場是被普萊森太太打，羅伊故意裝出疼痛的臉，「你看，她依然年輕有力。」  
「的確是。」費南德一直保持微笑，讓羅伊主導對話。  
「瑪蒂，下週找天一起吃頓飯，以妳的時間為主，等妳電話。」他吻吻普萊森太太的臉頰，像在哄小女孩，「我真的餓了，要先離開。」  
「下次不要只說兩個蛋糕，兩個男孩光這樣可吃不飽。你會感激老瑪蒂的聰明。」她摸摸羅伊的臉，拍拍他然後揮手趕人，「快去吃飯吧，別餓壞了。」  
費南德看到普萊森太太笑呵呵接受年歲相當於她孫子的年輕男人表示親暱，不禁感嘆羅伊對女人很有一套。  
從年輕女性到白髮蒼蒼的老奶奶，再多來幾個樣本，就可以證明羅伊的守備範圍從八歲到八十歲不等，相當寬大為懷。  
車窗一搖上，費南德掂掂手中紙袋，有點重量。「裡面是什麼？」  
轉個彎再往前開，接著滑進地下停車場。「瑪蒂在剛剛那條街上經營甜點店，我請她挑兩款甜點當作餐後點心。」  
「一個吻和幾句甜言蜜語對老太太的價值勝過現金。」費南德剛才沒看見羅伊付款，可能普萊森太太允許羅伊改天再結算。美色就像延遲付款的利息，他壞心地想。「真想知道你擄獲過多少顆芳心。」  
「我似乎聞到嘲諷的辛辣味道，這是對於男性受女士歡迎的一種肯定？」停車，熄火，會正面回答這個問題的人不是白癡就是找死。羅伊自認兩者都不是。  
「是的，甜心，」嗓音又低又輕，「雖然這種肯定發生在約會對象身上讓人不太愉快。」  
「受歡迎不是我能決定的。」伸手按開費南德的安全帶，他下車關上車門，裝作沒聽見那險惡的口氣，示意費南德動作快點。  
很聰明，把責任推卸得相當乾淨。  
費南德哼兩聲跟上。

再度踏進羅伊位於高級公寓十樓的住處，情調不同於昨晚。  
——因為餓著肚子的男人就跟野生動物差不多，腦袋裡只有食物，毫無情調可言。  
情調那種東西直到他們吃掉裡頭有洋蔥、蕃茄與甜椒的蔬菜總匯、燉牛肚與半盤海鮮飯，感覺食物差不多填滿三分之一的胃袋以後才回來。  
他們沒有大費周章坐上餐桌，依舊選擇廚房的工作檯當作用餐地點。為了避免碰撞，羅伊把原本並行的椅子其中一張移到垂直的那面去。  
這樣有點距離，但他們依然靠得很近。並不正式，卻有種蔓生的親密感。  
「怎麼？」看那個用餐時永遠教養良好的男人，此刻依然優雅地挑開灑在飯上的胡荽堆在角落，挑掉這些香料可是大工程。「不吃？」  
羅伊抬頭望他一眼，眼神奇妙地充滿哀怨，像是知道自己犯錯卻不想承認的小男孩：「我不喜歡這個味道。」咬了咬下唇，又低頭盯住那些香料碎片。「但我會吃掉它。」  
「不喜歡不要勉強。」難怪他掃掉其他東西很快，一遇上海鮮飯吃得這麼緩慢。  
搖頭，「不浪費食物是我家的家規之一。」  
好像在誰的口中也聽過這種說詞。費南德忽然有種似曾相似的熟悉感。  
「非常……良好的家規。」而且羅伊的雙親肯定嚴格執行，才會造成這種討厭也得吞下的強迫症。費南德半邊唇角勾起的弧度頗高。「吻我，我就幫你吃。」  
羅伊聽到先是眼睛一亮，然後不知道想到什麼而皺眉。  
「拒絕也可以，我不介意。」費南德一臉無所謂。  
你當然不介意，討厭的是我又不是你！  
在內心掙扎幾秒，最後還是決定不要為難自己。羅伊用餐巾紙擦拭嘴唇、把人拉過來，快速在費南德臉頰上印了個吻。  
「這樣不夠。」費南德很不滿。這種吻太沒誠意，羅伊何時變得這麼純情？  
「剩下的留到甜點。」低頭把胡荽全撥到費南德盤中，「……都是燉牛肚的味道接吻很怪。」  
「我的利率不低。」這是一句說明，而不是詢問對方要不要反悔的問句。  
被羅伊瞪一眼，他帶著笑意把香料拌入飯內，「你知道我怎麼收利息。」  
「我會花無限的時間來做心理建設等待結算的時刻來臨。」冷冷地說。  
天敵離開盤裡後羅伊吃東西的速度恢復正常。在兩個男人的合力之下，很快桌上只留一盤油漬橄欖。從所剩無幾的橄欖粒來看，這頓晚餐即將到達甜點時間。  
空盤直接扔進水槽，羅伊打開普萊森太太給的紙袋一一把裝在裡頭的甜點拿出來擺到檯面上。  
「噢。」費南德出聲感嘆了下，四種不同的點心排開、每種兩份，和原本預期的數量並不相同。「你告訴我的是兩個點心。」  
費南德想到自己的母親也是這樣，如果對她說要一個麵包，他會得到兩個，三個，甚至更多。  
「我無話可說。」羅伊決定下回用簡訊拜託普萊森太太前，要把需求寫得更清楚些。只是普萊森太太會不會乖乖聽話，他無法確定，那位可愛的老婦人總是給他超出他所需的。  
「她很愛你。」這回沒有語帶諷刺，費南德很能理解，任何男人都要敗在這種女人手下。  
「我知道。」動手將甜點分成兩份，「所以我盡量不辜負她的愛，吃吧。」  
「不。」雙手抱在胸前，費南德用理所當然的語氣講出廢人般發言：「餵我。」  
正在撕開柳橙巧克力包裝的手指停頓。  
噢我剛剛腦袋是不是閃過髒話？  
幹意在大腦裡跑得太快，羅伊沒有很執著一定要想起來，乾脆當成瞬間失憶。  
將一半裹上巧克力的柳橙切片放入口中，沒有嚐到柳橙外皮的苦澀與纖維，軟糖般的口感混合酸甜果香與濃厚的苦巧克力，層次感相當豐富。  
估量這款點心能否商品化完畢後羅伊才有心思把注意力擺到費南德身上，其實評估花費的時間也不過就是由入口到吞嚥。  
「不錯；」拿起另一片往費南德唇邊湊過去，「試試看？」  
費南德抓住湊過來的手腕，張口咬住有著亮黃色澤的柳橙片。  
這是一道對費南德來說很熟悉的甜味，典型的西班牙甜點。  
在他的家鄉，無論是路邊販賣甜品的小店或高級點心店，都看得見其蹤影。比起甜點更吸引他的，是代替刀叉將食物送到唇邊的漂亮手指。  
費南德傾上前想咬、羅伊眼明手快地縮起手指低笑，「我的手指可不是點心。」  
但手腕還在別人的掌握中，羅伊總是避無可避。他撫上費南德下唇，「到客廳去。」  
深藍近黑的眼睛盯在微笑有意無意帶著誘惑的男人身上，他樂意配合。  
柔軟的舌舔上指尖，羅伊和緩的男中音依然繼續。「泡杯茶……」  
他的唇貼上羅伊手腕內側，小力地咬一口。  
羅伊突然不說話了。他覺得再與費南德對望下去肯定要心跳加速……已經加速了，他不得不承認。  
費南德握住那修長的手指，嘴唇由手腕邊緣，貼著肌膚移動。他吻在指節上，慢吞吞接話：「享用點心。當然。」  
「所以……幫我把點心拿到客廳，我來泡茶？」  
點心和茶一點也不重要。費南德很想這麼說。  
他所有的注意力都擺在眼前這個溫雅凜然，卻又放蕩傲慢的男人身上。如果他還對點心有那麼一點點關注，也是因為羅伊說出請求時，連帶在他唇邊印下一個淺淺的吻。  
這招真的很受用，難怪那些女人會一個個被他擄獲。  
誰能想像那麼冷漠高傲的男人，請求時的聲調如此柔軟，好像這件事非你不可，其他人再厲害也不行。  
於是費南德也只能乖乖聽話，將剩下的點心端去客廳的原木矮桌……旁邊的地毯上。那張桌子上頭堆滿了書與紙張，連半點空間也沒有。  
「你可以把書堆去地毯上。」屋主的聲音從廚房傳來。  
費南德望一眼疊成微妙平衡的書堆，名符其實的學術金字塔，本本書名都難懂得要命。  
「我猜它會在我眼前山崩，如果我真的動手。」  
「好吧好吧，你等我。」端茶過來，將茶杯擱在離原木桌最遠的地毯對角線上，費南德見狀也將點心移去和紅茶作伴。藍底金紋的瓷杯與地毯相當合襯，看來羅伊是直接把地毯當成桌巾，搭配使用適合的茶具風格了。  
他盤腿坐在地毯上，端起茶杯，等羅伊去關掉廚房的燈再回來，整個空間約莫有十秒鐘的黑暗。這很奇妙，在沒有大量光源的密閉空間中感受另一個人的氣息，聽他的聲音，由遠到近。  
「開關在你頭上，下次麻煩，伸個手。」  
溫和嗓音落下話，裡沒有任何抱怨或責怪的情緒。客廳的燈光切了兩次，先是隱藏式的夜燈亮起、又暗下，然後才有大量光源注入。  
「我可不知道你想開哪個燈。」聳肩，用一副想氣死人的語調說，「我絕對尊重主人的意願。」  
「狗屎。」羅伊笑著踢他一腳，「難道我還會跟你說『來場浪漫的燭光晚餐吧，我們需要昏黃柔和的燈光』？」  
「這建議不錯，窗外的夜景很棒……」頓了下，費南德三秒後才發現羅伊講了髒話。他沒想過有人可以把髒話講得如此優雅，就好像是在道早安，這真神奇。  
「想要你就自己來弄。」  
不想理費南德，羅伊直直走向他的學術金字塔；而費南德玩起電燈開關，反覆幾次，又切到最初的隱藏式夜燈。  
搭配高樓夜景，還真的有那麼點燭光晚餐的氣氛，他滿意地繼續坐回地毯上，看羅伊跪著將書一本本從金字塔頂端拿下，按照面積的大小由下而上堆疊整齊。  
對，還是山崩了。就算是屋主親自動手，那堆書依然崩落成……比較平的金字塔。  
地毯很大，足夠四個大人平躺也不覺得擁擠。費南德靠著身後的沙發等羅伊整理好，可能還要一段時間，他想，突然就無聊了起來。  
挪動身體，往前伸手扣住羅伊赤裸的足踝。  
羅伊一震，手上的書差一點就要掉下來。  
「嚇到？」他沒有扣得太緊，還能讓羅伊換姿勢，由跪姿變為坐在地毯上。「沒想到這麼簡單就嚇到你，抱歉。」  
羅伊屈著膝，把腳往自己的方向縮，好像想把黏在足踝上的手甩開。費南德一點也沒打算讓他如願，羅伊往後縮多少、他就往前靠多少。  
「我只是想告訴你……有點亂我也不在意，不必忙著收拾。」  
羅伊瞪他。他當然嚇到，從來沒有人這樣直接捉住他的腳，他很不習慣。要也是反過來才對！何況還一路摸上來！  
「……你可以用說的就好。」手掌壓在某學者的著作上，《毀滅的種子》。這標題真棒，他拒絕跟現在的情境產生聯想。  
「才不。」小小的得意，「用說的就看不到你這一面了。」  
想看這男人更多的面貌，剝下那張紳士外表後的真實反應。所有不同的……發怒也行，就連這樣小小的驚愕他也想知道。  
「嚇到有什麼好看的。」羅伊有點尷尬，對自己在那一瞬間無法保持鎮定感到很不自在。  
「你不知道你多有魅力。」費南德欺上，把人撲倒壓在自己與地毯中間，吻他耳邊柔軟的紅髮。  
「如果驚嚇的時候也算在內。」他無奈地說。  
「我向來樂意證明。」輕聲低語，淡淡的香水味道在經過一天後幾不可聞。「你不打算先吃點心嗎？當然要我把它歸類為利息以外的收益也可以。」  
挑眉發號施令，羅伊太習慣作這種事。「那你還不去拿。」  
「嘖嘖，竟然對我用命令句。」抱怨歸抱怨，費南德還是去拿了。  
屋主再三思考，決定遠離那疊知識的金字塔。他從沙發上抓了幾個抱枕，安安穩穩窩在L型沙發轉角的凹陷處。費南德推來今晚被無數次遺忘的甜點，它終於得到該有的結局。  
羅伊拿起一個灑了肉桂粉的烤蛋白糖霜放入口中細細品味，然後端起紅茶輕啜。  
費南德什麼也沒說，坐在羅伊身旁看著他吃。  
他拿起應該是費南德的份的糖霜，一樣放入口中，咬著尾端輕輕搖晃，摸摸地毯，像在思考。  
「唷。」費南德笑了下，覺得挺有趣，一個人吃掉所有的東西不像羅伊的作風。

很快他就知道羅伊要做什麼。  
羅伊把費南德拉過來，讓他的唇抵在糖霜上。蛋白糖霜入口即化，費南德觸到羅伊雙唇，輕輕咬住想把未融糖霜推入自己口裡的舌尖，軟熱甜膩。  
他推回去，纏上來的唇舌柔軟又甜美，他不知道那片糖霜最後融在誰口中。  
甜味殘餘在唇瓣與嘴角，羅伊捧著費南德的臉，兩額相抵，呼與吸之間緩慢重疊。  
沒有人問是否要再一個。費南德往後摸索，拿到的點心不大，大約3X3大小的巧克力蛋糕。  
是什麼都無所謂，咬了半口湊到羅伊唇邊，看他將剩下的那半咀嚼吞下。  
勾住費南德的手指，輕壓在唇上，細細舔去指腹上沾到的巧克力慕斯，甜苦的巧克力中混入黑胡椒的香味，微妙而融洽。  
上下滑動的喉結，淡色而柔軟的唇、長長睫毛微微搧動。他一直都覺得羅伊很美，不管在何時都自信堅定、毫不迷惘，即使一派淡漠也依舊光華燦爛……何況是、想勾引人的時候。  
費南德戀戀不捨地強迫手指離開，轉而扣住羅伊勾住他的手、拉高按在沙發上，十指交纏。  
羅伊悶悶哼了聲，好像在抱怨。他轉移目標貼上費南德的唇緩緩舔弄，柔軟的吻有黑夜的味道。  
黑胡椒混在巧克力的甜美之中，難以捉摸，卻一直存在。  
「我吃不下……任何甜的食物了。」空著的那隻手按在費南德胸口，聲音被吻得斷續。  
「那換一種。」由唇角往下吮吻，費南德吻到頸間時羅伊昂首，露出優美的頸部線條。  
「不。梅菲斯特，我想拒絕你邪惡的誘惑。」溫柔的嘆息聽起來虛弱又自嘲。鈕釦被解開，毫無防備的胸口被放肆撫摸。  
「那就推開我。」他說，以為羅伊不會這麼做。  
偏偏羅伊就這麼做了——掙脫原本交握的手、溫柔萬分撫上費南德肩膀，接著擱在他胸前的那隻手一把揪住領口把人就這麼掀翻過去。  
躺平在地毯上，費南德胸前與肩關節還被那個瞬間翻臉的男人壓制。他使力想擺脫現在的景況，羅伊乾脆壓上來，跨騎在他腰間。  
沒有鈕釦束縛的襯衫敞開，費南德可以清楚看見羅伊性感的鎖骨、短暫劇烈起伏的胸口和有著結實肌肉的腹部。  
風景真棒。  
他不合時宜地想。羅伊沒有動手揍人，說明這個念頭其實也不是那麼地不適合現在的情況。  
何況……羅伊脫去襯衫，雙手撐在費南德兩邊身側，低頭看他。  
風流的眼睛銳利起來，嘴角裂出得意的弧度，昏黃燈光在他半裸的上身投射出明顯的陰影起伏。  
「我親愛的梅菲斯特，」那嗓音性感又親暱，「怎麼不多反抗一會兒？」  
「被你誘惑我也很樂意。」費南德抬頭輕觸他的唇，然後退後一些；羅伊也是，親吻的力道比剛才重一點，舔了舔，後腦被按下，他們熱烈地接吻。  
環住羅伊的腰，手上的觸感依然該死的好。  
輕輕揉壓著，費南德記得那膚觸、那曲線，尤其是下凹的腰際，柔軟而充滿力道。  
他的唇被放開、上衣被剝除，忍不住因胸前的溼熱觸感嘆了口氣。  
「更多一點。」他摩娑著羅伊背脊，柔軟的舌正彈掃過他的乳頭，酥麻難耐的感覺延伸到下腹，被束縛在牛仔褲裡的性器漲得難受。  
一手滑往跨間揉搓，羅伊勾開費南德褲頭，理所當然地探入套弄。那手指有驚人的熱度，費南德呻吟，覺得羅伊光這樣碰著他就硬到不行。

羅伊效率好得嚇人。沒一會兒他就讓費南德躺在地毯上喘氣，身上什麼也沒有，就只剩個男人單手捩著他陰莖，五指按在腹部上邊從胸前往下吮吻。  
掌心不斷摩擦圓鈍的頂端，羅伊舔了舔下唇，把費南德勃起的部位含入口中。舌頭畫圓轉圈，不時用手掌輕輕揉弄著柔軟的囊袋，將在口裡粗熱的陰莖吞得更深。  
費南德緊閉著眼，雙手插入羅伊髮間，無法決定是該把這個口技好得要命的男人拉起來還是用陰莖塞滿他的喉嚨。  
他的下身被控制著，直到快要被無法遏止的愉悅感淹沒。  
羅伊抬起頭，唇輕輕擦過頂端，手還停留在莖身上持續套弄，轉而舔吮費南德因快感曲起的大腿內側，聽著他低低的喘息，在上頭粗魯地咬了幾口留下明顯痕跡。  
費南德腹部緊繃，喘不過氣般呻吟，被咬的地方會疼，但陰莖頂端凹陷處被指尖持續揉弄，卻讓快感壓過疼痛。  
「你再不放手我就要射了……」  
「忍不住就射出來啊。難道你一次就不行？」凝視著費南德皺著眉深陷情慾的表情，低頭又是一口吞入已脹成紫紅色的碩大龜頭。嚐到少許腥羶味道，羅伊似乎是在笑，靈活地來回舔弄，吮吸時卻有些粗魯。  
「你可以親自體驗、是不是只有一次……唔……」快感洶湧而上，他喉間逸出深沉的低吼，顫抖著揪緊羅伊的髮。  
聽著喘息轉為沈重呼吸，羅伊揉揉被抓得有點痛的頭皮，撐直手臂坐起。  
「晚餐的約定，我可是還清了。」還有沒來得及嚥下的一小部分精液滑下嘴角，他用指腹擦去，眉眼斜挑，神態浪蕩又豔麗。  
「非常好。但別忘了你還有利息要付。」用胳臂攀住沙發邊緣起身，勾拉羅伊從頭到尾都還完整留在原處的長褲。  
「還沒辦法抵銷？」在費南德腹上抹開手中殘餘的精液，指尖輕輕逡巡過他肌理線條明顯的下腹與胸膛。  
深刻的五官與年輕強健的身體在淡黃燈光下鍍上月色輪廓，刻畫出簡潔而狂野的線條。  
那雙眼眸有著海洋般無邊無際的幽幽藍彩，深處是眩目的金色斑點，閃爍原始而直接的慾望，散發神秘感與強烈的吸引力。  
被那雙眼盯著，羅伊感覺到熱度緩緩由下腹開始蔓延。  
那很愉快，被一個你打從心底覺得迷人的男人露骨地用一切勾引。「真是貪得無厭。」  
「對我來說，當然不夠。」他講得如此理所當然，單手環過羅伊腰側，從牛仔褲的縫隙鑽進去揉捏充滿彈性的臀肉。  
「要怎麼償付你這惡棍的高額利息？」羅伊並沒有慍怒，相反的，他享受這種對話，享受到都要硬了。  
費南德捏了把那結實的屁股，「坐上來，讓我幹你。」  
豐潤碧綠的眼睛瞇起，幾分鐘前還幫他口交的漂亮唇瓣——費南德當然知道羅伊可以有多火辣，尤其是那張嘴含住他時——拖著聲音，吐出混雜不甘、傲慢、難以置信……還有興奮的嘆息：「You bastard.」  
費南德敢打賭，羅伊期待的程度和他不相上下。


	7. CHRISTIAN LACROIX TUMULTE：悸動

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前味：月桂油、杜松、漿果  
> 中味：天竺葵、欖香脂  
> 後味：雪松、廣藿香、檀香

費南德坐在沙發上，男人跨跪在他腰間，低著頭，單手撐在他胸口，長長的睫毛輕顫。  
兩指指節沒在男人緊窒的穴口，攪弄內部柔軟的嫩肉。指尖碰到腸壁內的某處，男人顫了下。  
他停留在那兒，用指腹按壓摩擦，濕熱的腸壁緊緊吸附他的手指，而男人發出低柔喘息，穴口不停收縮。  
經過潤滑的穴口已比初時容易進入，他擠入第三指抽送，過多的潤滑液滴下。  
抬頭舔過男人頸脖，抽出手指，掰開臀肉，高昂的性器往臀縫蹭去，時不時讓頂端擦過收縮的後穴。  
身體早已染上興奮的淡紅，受不了後穴被頂蹭的舒暢感，羅伊攬住費南德，上身靠在一起，有些恍惚。  
渴求更多接觸，他深吸口氣，「套子戴上，快點。」  
費南德笑著咬上羅伊頸間。  
這是個讓人心甘情願照做的命令。

仰頭看著跨跪在身上的男人，微微皺起的眉、咬住的下唇朱紅，昂首露出頸部肌膚，表情有些難受。  
羅伊單手扶住粗大的陰莖，將之納入體中的動作緩慢。身後被撐開填滿，小幅度擺動著腰，緩緩反覆著讓性器進入更深的舉動，直到全數納入。  
「唔……」深深吸氣，後穴被入侵的違和感在一開始總是無法避免，羅伊搭在沙發椅背的雙手不自覺握拳。  
費南德拉下他的身體，撫摸緊繃的腰側與臀間。  
就算剛剛做了擴張，羅伊依然緊得要命，好像要逼人立刻繳械一樣，柔軟的內壁不停絞吸著他。忍下想要抓著人用力操幹的慾望，他半安撫地貼上那被羅伊他自己蹂躪的下唇，吻開緊閉的唇瓣，對此羅伊意外順服。  
咬吮著溫軟舌尖，力道極輕，雙手揉捏結實的臀肉、慢慢移往大腿內側。羅伊摟住他肩膀，細微的呼吸聽起來像是嘆息；指尖碰觸到的軀體不再那麼緊繃，費南德緩緩往上頂弄，得到幾聲悶哼、還有細微的掙動。  
唇與唇稍稍分離，交換濕熱的呼吸，羅伊雙手移到費南德肩頭，撐起被拉下的身體，變得更加燙熱粗長的性器往身體深處推蹭。  
大概整個都進去了。他呻吟，小幅度晃動著腰，敏感的囊袋不停摩擦費南德下腹捲曲的毛髮，習慣之後靜止不動反而是種難以忍耐的事。  
他握住自己套弄，那兒早就因體液而濕滑，但手被費南德撥開，接手套弄的動作有點粗暴，正好補足他渴盼的強烈刺激。  
按在費南德腹部上，從結合部分傳來灼熱的壓迫。  
退出、再填滿，粗重灼熱的陰莖在腸道內推擠。羅伊扭動腰部尋找體內最敏感的地方。  
直挺發脹的性器被溫熱柔嫩的甬道包覆，滑膩液體從結合的地方溢出，隨著費南德扶住羅伊的腰將性器抽出的動作滴落。  
不斷收縮的穴口像是要把陰莖吞食殆盡一樣擠壓吸入，羅伊重複著追逐快樂的頻率，抬起身體又坐下、讓他插得更深，喘息也逐漸激烈。  
他呼吸沈重、身體滲出薄汗，羅伊扭腰催促他動作。  
那姿態無比浪蕩，他根本無法拒絕，全然地樂意配合。費南德瞇起眼，難以分辨這場性愛的主控權到底在誰身上。  
為了扳回小小的勝利，他幾乎是半強迫地套弄到羅伊高潮，看男人失神顫抖、情慾籠罩的誘人模樣。  
而他因此慾望騰升，什麼溫和、什麼游刃有餘的逗弄都滾到天曉得世界上的哪個角落。  
他試著緩下動作，但身體卻自動把人推倒在沙發上、將那雙長腿架上肩頭、再次進入被摧殘得豔紅的穴口，聽羅伊尖叫似地呻吟。  
埋在羅伊身體裡的部分像是要溶解般灼熱，洶湧不止的快感像爆炸般，他聽到自己低吼，無法遏止的愉悅淹沒理智，腦袋一片空白。

費南德好一會兒才恢復思考能力。  
他抱住羅伊汗濕的身體，挪了個讓彼此能同時躺在沙發上的姿勢。  
羅伊把臉貼上他肩頭，就這樣窩在沙發裡等待激烈心跳緩和。  
時間在當下變得不值得在意。他們就這樣懶洋洋地躺著，肌膚貼合，還有一些輕柔的接觸。  
「我要喝水。」羅伊低聲說，聲音沙啞。他推推費南德，在他懷裡艱難轉身，想支起身體。  
「我來吧。茶可以嗎？」  
慵懶地發出一聲鼻音表示同意，先前還未喝完的紅茶很快端來唇邊，羅伊翻身坐起，足踝被坐在地毯上的費南德一把握住，徐徐摩娑。  
羅伊掙開箝制、還順道踩了費南德一腳。  
——當然沒用上力，現在氣氛正好。  
愈反抗就讓人愈想捉弄，費南德又把一時掙脫的單足捉回掌中，由膝蓋內側一路來回撫摸。  
羅伊這下連掙扎都懶了，乾脆讓費南德摸到痛快。  
滿足所有的生理需求後羅伊開始反省。他知道自己玩得起那些男歡女愛的遊戲；他可以放縱慾望，卻不是個無法忍耐慾望的人，偏偏遇上費南德讓他很……失控。  
對，失控。  
羅伊不喜歡這字眼，可是他會承認。他批判自己向來都與批判他人一樣犀利。  
他們玩遊戲，有時某些言語卻殘忍得直指內心，他該覺得被冒犯，但他沒有。  
若只談性、不談愛，無論肢體交纏時的心跳如何劇烈，溫度冷卻下來後僅有微笑道別，毫無眷戀。那不過是洩慾，他再明白不過，所以他可以頭也不回轉身離去。  
但他竟然就這樣允許費南德靠近、與他太過親密。羅伊清楚自己有多冷漠，這樣的進展對他來說太快速也太意外。  
「在想什麼？」費南德蹲在捧著空杯不知出神到哪裡去的羅伊跟前，仰頭凝視。  
「……沒吃完的東西該收一收。」  
說出這句話之前，如果沒有明顯的停頓，他淡淡微笑肯定可以掩蓋過一切。  
費南德沒有多問，親親他的膝蓋，站起身，把長褲扔給他：「那就收吧。」

羅伊將剩下的點心擺進冰箱後扔下一句「交給你了」隨即跑去沖澡的態度很隨便，留費南德在廚房研究這裡到底收集了多少個瓷器品牌。  
兩個仳鄰的原木雕花大型餐具櫃並沒有與現代化廚具格格不入，裡頭所擺的成套餐具反映出主人對生活品味的講究。  
從餐具架上可以看到至少有四套十二人份餐具，另外還有各種咖啡、紅茶對杯和甜點盤等等。  
這是一個大部分內容物價值相當高昂的餐具櫃，杯盤背面藍色的交叉雙劍的意義對羅伊來說大概和星巴克商標沒有兩樣——費南德真的看到星巴克馬克杯擺在柏圖對杯旁邊。  
只是羅伊對英國骨瓷好像沒有興趣，世界知名的英皇室御用精品沒有在這個散著淡淡木頭香氣的櫥櫃裡出現。  
「對瓷器有興趣？」羅伊只穿睡褲從浴室走出來，睡衣掛在手臂上，啪噠啪噠走到廚房倒水。  
「普通，我家人喜歡。」費南德沒有說他對葡萄酒杯的熟悉度遠大過精品瓷器。當然，瓷器偶爾也會用到，只是沒有葡萄酒杯那麼日常。這個櫥櫃裡是也有些酒杯，數量沒瓷器那麼壓倒性地驚人。  
「這些都是伊芙的收集品。」  
「伊芙？」  
「我母親。」羅伊不知從哪摸來一個馬克杯，費南德不必眼尖也看得到杯身上大大的三條水波紋和包圍在字母裡的皇冠。皇家哥本哈根，這傢伙真是徹頭徹尾的奢侈。  
「星巴克也是？」還有旁邊卡通人物化的麻布袋傑森跟晾在曬衣繩上的兔子，品味詭異。  
把水一口氣灌下後才說，「那是我的。」  
「她討厭英國瓷器？」  
「我不知道，她應該有。可能是我對她說長得太複雜的花花草草看了礙眼，我的房子拒收，所以擺過來的就是這些。」  
「聽起來你母親收集不少。」而且挺有財力，費南德想，與上西區住宅和高級轎車的價格相比，這些瓷器也不算什麼。  
「也許。每年有很多紀念日可以當購買的藉口。」羅伊肯定母親的餐具絕對足夠一年四季輪流替換，再加上家裡擺不下，才會把較少用到的扔到兒子這裡來。「好處是，接下來的四十年我都不必買。」  
聊了一陣費南德被羅伊推去洗澡，他出來時看見羅伊靠在床頭看書，已經穿上睡衣，蓋著被子，指尖正挑過一頁。  
臥房內燈光柔和，床鋪舒適溫暖，費南德有種熟悉不已的錯覺，像是童年雙親坐在他床邊唸睡前故事的情境。如此安穩懷念，卻又從根本上覺得這重疊的想像荒誕不羈。  
他照舊借羅伊的衣服來穿，自然清淺的月桂香韵。  
「我幫你倒了水。」羅伊說，蓋著薄毯，示意東西已經放在牆角的矮桌上。  
馬克杯的圖案是南瓜怪在吃南瓜，費南德感嘆羅伊對於杯子圖樣的特殊審美觀瞬時幫他在回憶上打出條裂縫。  
「謝謝。」他爬上床鑽入同一條毯子底下，忽視那個同類相殘的馬克杯。他靠著羅伊身體，隔著衣服依然溫暖極了。  
很意外的是，雖然才十點半，但不管是哪一個人都沒有想起費南德該回宿舍這回事。  
「在看什麼？」費南德一瞥而過的書頁，印刷字體排列出『沒有人送給情人一張圖片，上面居然畫著弓箭射穿的腦子』的字句，他又默默想起幾秒前刻意忽略的馬克杯。  
羅伊回答問題的方法是翻開封面，顯眼的標題馬上跳了出來，《債與償》。  
費南德沒有期望羅伊會看《小王子》一類的童話故事，當然他自己也不會看。可是羅伊很能破壞他美好的想像，美國人不就喜歡窩在棉被裡看超人嗎？至少在床上看看英雄漫畫或科幻小說什麼的比較符合他的童年回憶，這種一看便直接聯想到探討金融風暴的標題……他童年時期不會拿來當睡前讀物，現在也不會。  
「來，」暫時對書籍的興趣缺缺，他躺平然後伸手搓搓羅伊腰際，「來躺。」  
思考兩秒羅伊依言躺下，並不完全，他側躺著，手撐在太陽穴旁，「想睡覺了？」  
「我們做了三次。」費南德突然這麼說，「睡了兩晚。」  
「嗯。」單手撐頭沒有增加羅伊挑眉或點頭的困難，也沒有妨礙他直視費南德的眼睛。  
「所以我覺得，現在是時候來增進對彼此的瞭解。」他們今天才第一次約會，熟悉的陌生人。  
羅伊想，不知道是哪部愛情電影出現過類似的台詞。「沒問題。你先請？」  
「我是西班牙人。」  
羅伊發出不太意外的鼻音，費南德繼續說下去：「近期目標是成為會計師。」  
「已經決定好中程和長期目標了？」  
「還沒，只想到六十歲回家鄉種葡萄，如果活得到那時候。該你。」  
不是農場、不是溫室，而是葡萄。最可以想像的就是製造葡萄酒，羅伊點頭，不少人希望退休後經營酒莊，這是個很常見的夢想。西班牙的小型酒莊非常多，但費南德說的是種葡萄，他猜，費南德大概是酒莊出身。  
「讓我想想該怎麼講。」羅伊思考一下，表情柔和放且鬆。「我是本地人，有一間餐飲公司……夢想是成為研究者，正在努力中。」  
輕輕撫摸羅伊手臂，「你有一間公司，但夢想成為研究者？」  
「這並不抵觸，不是嗎？」他緩慢順過有微微捲度的黑髮，很習慣聽到旁人對於他事業與夢想落差發出的疑問。  
「抵觸的是你的時間分配。竟然有空和我在床上廝混？」他其實沒資格這麼說，與其放這個男人去讀書，他更喜歡羅伊就這麼躺在身邊，溫暖，放鬆，什麼事也不幹。  
「……我閱讀速度很快，假期落後的進度要補回來不難。」  
費南德環住羅伊，掌心貼上他的背脊，持續往上。「現在我知道你看書速度很快、討厭胡荽，也許你還喜歡紅茶和酒，某方面來說，我猜你很會享受。」  
「聽你的分析，我不知不覺間透露不少訊息出來？」  
「你也可以比照辦理，羅蘋。」  
「亞森‧羅蘋？」  
「當然，你的屁股絕對比坐搖椅的偵探棒。」  
羅伊笑了出來，「我承認你的評語正確，但是要講偵探小說主角，我比較喜歡菲洛‧凡斯。」  
「菲洛‧凡斯有張好看的臉，略微傲慢和嘲諷的神情……」微昂首，雙手捧住他的臉，氣息交融，「那麼狂妄的艾勒里‧昆恩不討你喜歡嗎？」  
「比起有女朋友的昆恩，同性戀的菲洛‧凡斯好得手多了。」漂亮的微笑，充滿戲謔。  
「理由就這樣？」  
點頭，「就這樣。」  
費南德在閱讀這些推理小說時的確覺得菲洛‧凡斯和約翰‧馬克翰的友誼很有問題，羅伊這麼斬釘截鐵肯定……不，因為這種理由而評斷喜歡角色與否實在太隨性、也太任性了。  
「真是任性。」輕嘆若有似無，費南德想吻他，那美麗明亮的微笑。於是他貼上去，什麼也沒多想。  
羅伊的手指刷過他額頭、他的臉龐，指尖輕柔，擦過肩膀、胸膛到達腰間，沒有任何調情的意思，但相貼的肌膚比先前任一回激烈愛撫都要親密。  
清冷雪松是他最常在羅伊身上嗅到的味道，有時凝著廣藿香、有時則是檀香，每一種都優雅誘人，距離遙遠。  
洗去這些都會氣息，留下的便是讓人沈溺底安穩放鬆，像是午後的陽光。  
即便現在只有夜燈的淡黃光線，那也溫暖如火焰。  
「羅伊。」他凝視著他。  
「嗯？」那雙如月下湖海的藍眸深幽，難以言明的意義朦朧迷離，像水霧般飄進心裡絞勒。羅伊心跳豁然加速。  
「想試試看一個晚上能幹幾次嗎？」男低音聽起來非常舒服，非常認真。  
羅伊低笑，有點發抖。但他掩飾得很好，不知道那一瞬的顫抖是源自於莫名強烈的情感還是因為被需要，「別傻了，快點睡覺。」  
費南德攬住他，感覺身體交互的熱度與重疊的心跳，彷彿那激烈的搏動是自己的。  
聽的人也許不會懂，費南德依然在羅伊耳畔低聲說：  
「Mi deseo de ti fue el más terrible y corto, el más revuelto y ebrio, el más tirante y ávido.」  
（我對你的欲望何其可怕而短暫，何其混亂而醉迷，何其緊張而貪婪。）

羅伊什麼話也沒回，抱緊他。  
此刻只要擁抱。  
只是擁抱就好。  
§  
星期二。  
星期日羅伊送他回家後，至今完全不見人影，這讓費南德有點不爽。  
杜松與青草香與涼風一同溶在空氣中，清爽的早晨。  
而星期二剛開始，費南德決定上完課就窩回宿舍唸書，看羅伊能在哪兒遇到他。  
走進階梯教室，費南德覺得周遭同學們的排列組合有些不對勁。  
這門開放課程沒有固定座位，但今天有一大堆女人擠到前排。印象中，那些人過去都是坐最後一排擾亂課堂秩序的傢伙，這種景象頗不尋常。  
放下背包，他還是坐在牆邊有著三人連結座椅的老位置。內側被人佔據，他在靠走道的位子坐下。  
「我記得你。」那個窩在牆邊，嬌小纖細的身影率先開口，微笑友善，「你是羅伊的朋友，費南德？」  
「妳……」費南德從旁若無人狀態轉頭看向隔壁出聲的女孩，兩人之間隔了一個空位。小小的東方娃娃，手腕和身體都細得像是一折就斷，長相就和所有的東方人一樣五官模糊，很難辨認。  
「我們見過，在酒吧。你和梅格一起去的。」蘇菲輕聲提醒，她沒有很執著一定要對方想起，但，帥哥嘛，搭訕又不犯法。  
再說人都有八卦的天性，那天他和羅伊有什麼下文她很好奇。  
她一講費南德就很有印象，不是對她的外表，他向來都不怎麼注意女人。但是，她就是『那個女孩』……真是好巧，開學這麼久才發現他們有上同一門課。  
他揚起禮貌的笑容，長相他認不出來，但那女孩在羅伊心中的特殊地位，他怎麼可能會忘。「我記得。妳是蘇菲。」  
這女孩，有哪一點值得羅伊喜歡呢？  
費南德還無從判斷，迎上蘇菲直視著他的雙眼，他們明顯在互相打量。  
指尖捲著髮尾，蘇菲快速回想關於眼前的男人的資訊。  
這對她來講不是件容易的事。在交談之前，這位同學一直被她歸類為無關緊要的帥路人。  
就算經過羅伊介紹，還是路人，而她的大腦對路人的資訊不會儲存太久。  
唯一慶幸的是下課時間從不缺乏關於這位同學的話題。  
因為他真的很好看。  
套句某位女同學、也是話題發起人——目前坐到前排去了——的形容，他有種狂野又自我的氣質，蜂蜜色的肌膚，五官深邃，似笑非笑的表情與暗色的眼眸充滿神秘，同時擁有熱情奔放的拉丁情懷……  
她抓抓頭，盯得很用力。  
費南德看亞洲人好像長得都一樣，蘇菲只比他好一些，能分辨出長相的不同，但完全分不出白種人的差異性，更別說什麼拉丁情懷了。所以她對羅伊先看長相再和人講個幾句就可以判斷出身地區，而且準確率高達八成的特技驚歎不已。  
至於其他同學套上的形容詞，也許吧，她不評價不熟的人。  
目前唯一可以確定的頂多就是那雙眼睛很會放電，雖然那個笑容……很冷漠。  
她看過費南德看著羅伊的眼神，眼底只有一人的專注。  
那雙眼一離開羅伊身上，隨即變成冷淡。不到惡意、卻也不友善。單純地在做表面功夫。  
至於現在，還有打量。  
他問，無視蘇菲看來一副意外他會開口的表情，指指前排坐得滿滿的座位。「今天的課有什麼不一樣？」  
「沒有，就是看紀錄片和討論，上週說過。」蘇菲饒有興味望向坐滿第一排的辣妹們，「不一樣的就是助教代課。助教很帥喔。」  
這預定有印象，上周教授說過。助教很帥才是那群女人的重點吧？平常不好好聽課的人會為了看片而坐到前面簡直是世界奇觀。  
「助教有出現過？」費南德對這完全沒記憶，如果長得不賴，他可不會沒有印象。  
蘇菲聽就知道費南德翹了這學期的首節課，「有，出現過一次，第一堂課時。」  
費南德還沒來得及開口，前排突然一陣微小的騷動。隨著上課鈴聲結束，助教準時出現在教室門口，渾然不覺自己成了騷動的來源。  
「助教？」他看羅伊走進教室，這句疑問得到蘇菲的肯定回答。   
「嗯哼，非常帥吧，為他花痴是有道理的。」  
星期二一定會見面的賭注不是巧合，他終於明白箇中奧秘。羅伊大概看了選課名單，常理來說助教是該對學生的姓名有點印象。  
想通了以後就沒有秘密可言，費南德轉對蘇菲那句話裡夾帶的意義很好奇，「妳也是？」  
蘇菲笑一笑，拉拉外套把自己包緊。直覺告訴她，這是個別有深意的問題，她要是夠聰明就最好避開。  
「我喜歡欣賞好看的人。如果你有注意，那些正坐在前排的火辣小姐們也很常談論你。」  
「她們的想法不重要。」  
我就重要？你可以不要用那種熱烈的目光把我千刀萬剮嗎？我跟羅伊真的沒有什麼，你應該知道他那個人就是很有紳士風度對女孩子很好而且擁抱和親臉這在美國司空見慣絕對不是因為我和他有什麼不清不白的關係！  
蘇菲在心裡吶喊。她不知道自己哪裡得罪費南德，這個結論完全不需要證據來加以輔助成立。  
她的直覺向來準確到令人髮指的地步，而且很不羅曼蒂克，否則她也許可以在這一兩個小時中沈浸在帥哥對她有點意思的幻想裡。  
「各位，」站在講台的羅伊開口，公式化的微笑，心情看來不怎麼樣。「今天的課程很簡單，看完紀錄片後我會問你們幾個問題。那些問題就是下週繳交的報告主題。」  
羅伊沒有多餘的廢話立刻開始放片，紀錄片由看來粗糙且具備年代感的歌舞劇開始。  
費南德移動視線，羅伊踱至教室前方的角落，似乎在估量影片的放映有無問題。  
費南德除了放映的影片內容外，將大多的注意力放在羅伊的視線、與蘇菲身上。  
羅伊沒有將目光投向任何人，僅是看著放映的屏幕，眼睛裡沒有他、沒有那個坐在他隔壁的女孩，彷彿這個空間中誰也不認識；而她坐在那兒，微笑不語，讓人幾乎要忽略她的存在。  
他很肯定如果不是羅伊的原因，他不會對這個女孩多看一眼。  
他不懂她為何可以讓羅伊另眼相待。

課程結束前羅伊宣布根據他所提出的問題以及課堂上的討論，下週交出一份心得報告。  
一下課蘇菲擠出座位往收拾好東西準備快速閃人的助教方向小跑步過去。某人的視線一直刺在背上，直到她叫住羅伊，芒刺在背的感覺才消失——改成萬箭穿心，不過辣妹們的視線她不痛不癢。  
「什麼事？」羅伊在講台邊緣停步，語氣比剛剛在講台上的公式化溫和十倍不止。  
「嗯……謝謝你那天送我回家。」她說，有點太晚，但有說有算。  
點頭，「不客氣，男士該做的。」  
接下來切入正題，蘇菲知道是藉口，但人都有八卦之心。「我有點關於報告的問題。」  
「請說。」  
「這堂課是不是沒有團體報告？」  
她圈子繞啊繞，繞到蘇菲覺得這理由好正當、好佩服自己怎麼想得出來這種迂迴的方法。沒辦法，現在是公開場合，有好多人在看。若是私下獨處她就直接了當問了。  
所以羅伊也不疑有他，拿出官方說法來回答：「就我對教授的瞭解，你們所有的報告全會是各自獨立完成的方式。」  
「謝謝，那太好了。這樣被敵視我也無所謂。」  
他微微皺眉，「妳在課堂上遇到種族歧視？雖然是不可取的優越感，但很遺憾，我無能為力。相信妳有能力克服的。」  
「我想那是私人偏見，說種族歧視太嚴重了。」根本是針對她個人的歧視，跟種族毫無關係。  
她瞥往費南德的方向，後者正在被辣妹搭訕中。  
「哦……。」羅伊跟著看過去。這一整堂課他只要抬眸，一定會看到有雙眼直勾勾看他，不閃不避，就連現在也是。  
他慢條斯理從西裝外套內側夾層拿出皮夾，抽了張名片，往上頭快速簽下幾個字，彎身遞給她。「如果……他需要心理諮商。」  
蘇菲接過來，這名片她拿過，是羅伊自己的。  
掩住上頭的文字不讓有心窺探的人看到，趁羅伊傾身那短暫的時間低聲問：「男朋友？」  
「約會對象。」他回應的聲音極低。「拿給他。」  
「謝謝……」把名片夾在合貼的掌心，蘇菲困擾地思考該怎麼把這張名片拿給好像看她非常不順眼的費南德。  
「不客氣，要是沒有其他問題，我先離開了。」隨意擺手，他離去的姿態非常率性，留下蘇菲默默苦惱該怎麼做。  
她排開一位向費南德邀約午餐但是鎩羽而歸的女同學慢慢踱回座位，然後又一名金髮碧眼的美女走上前去。她聽見費南德冷淡拒絕——開學以來她看過好多次，因為她熱愛八卦所以特別會注意這種事——連一點猶豫都沒有、果決到她想頒個勇者獎章給那名女同學。  
「費南德；我可以這樣叫你吧？」美女同學咬著下唇、扭著腰風姿綽約地走開，她邊是可惜浪費了美女同學這樣的尤物，一邊如法炮製：「有興趣一起吃個飯嗎？」  
「沒有。」冷淡又輕蔑的眼神，否決的單音節異常果斷。  
「討厭、竟然拒絕得這麼快。」  
對剛剛的美女同學至少還維持禮貌、現在這不屑的態度是怎麼回事啊王八蛋！你是看我很礙眼是吧！蘇菲不爽地嬌笑，把名片硬是塞到費南德手上，「這地方是我一個朋友開的，很不錯喔，你看，拿他的名片還可以折價，真的不考慮？」  
看到名片邊緣優雅的淺灰紋路、以及正中央羅奈爾德‧雷德梅恩這一串英文字母與聯絡方式，費南德立刻停住前一秒反手就要扔開的反射動作。  
翻到名片後頭，本來應該空白的背面寫了幾個字，他險惡地瞇起眼，笑容一點也不友善。「好，七點可以吧？」  
你不必勉強，真的。蘇菲委屈底扁扁嘴，非常想這麼說。  
她的邀約不是重點、重點是羅伊那張名片。費南德拿走名片拒絕邀約就可以了嘛，何必存心擺出那張肉食野獸想玩死獵物的臉？  
就算對方是猛男也無法緩解她此刻的怨懟，什麼叫禍從口出，她現在悟了啊！  
「……好，七點。」蘇菲低著頭，滿腹不情願，「先約在圖書館門口見。」嚅囁地說，然後提起她的小背袋頭也不回衝出教室。  
費南德半點挽留的意思也沒有。他將名片湊近鼻尖。  
欖香脂的沈年木質澀味融進梅花的甜，悠然的異國情調。那從容的意味極似幾分鐘前某人離去的姿態。  
名片背後，漂亮的書寫體寫了「I win.」


	8. ARMAND BASI IN RED：紅玉銀柳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前味：中國柑桔、佛手柑、清薑、荳蔻  
> 中味：山谷百合、玫瑰、茉莉、紫羅蘭葉  
> 後味：木香、白麝香、綠苔

座位旁裝設花檯裝飾隔開圓形的舞池，跳舞方便，就是有些吵。  
服務員原本將他們安排在更隱密的位置，蘇菲一想到今晚的餐友，深以為隱密的位置不如讓給有心人談心聊天，她只需要一個最有可能被干擾分神的地點。  
實話是，若不是得到某人願意買單的承諾，蘇菲會把費南德帶去麥當勞解決這一餐，簡單快速，而且不必這麼無言以對。  
蘇菲放下刀叉。上回那間高級酒吧太遠，這次她找間離學校近點的。  
她向來都很感謝羅伊對食物的味覺敏銳，這讓他公司旗下的餐廳食物有足夠美味的基礎，雖然比起博大精深的中華美食還嫌不足。  
可惜她現在沒有愉快的心情進餐，這對食物真是褻瀆，愉快吃飯可是她每天追求的目標！  
內心悲泣著拒絕費南德是否要加點酒類的詢問，蘇菲沒有膽子在不熟的男人面前喝醉。她好想哭，在美國吃不到鹹酥雞已經很悲慘了，現在不能盡情吃喝、還吃得快要胃痛，這就跟謀殺她一樣。  
她承認費南德很有禮貌，純粹禮儀方面，不管態度。  
那禮貌跟羅伊的紳士風度是不一樣的。羅伊尊重女性、看得到所有兩性天生體能上的不平等；雖然偶爾有些輕蔑，但這正是她喜歡羅伊的一點——輕蔑源自於對愚蠢者的不屑，只要有實力就能贏得他的尊敬，而那全然無關乎男女。  
至於費南德。蘇菲嘴角抽筋地看他一眼。  
表面功夫的禮貌也是禮貌，酒吧那回有羅伊擋在中間，感覺還沒那麼強烈。可以不要拿研究實驗動物的眼神猛盯嗎？她一點都不值得研究嗚嗚。  
請服務生收走用畢的空盤，費南德停下用餐的動作，其實桌面也只剩下飲料而已。  
態度自然、微笑安靜沈穩。她很有自己的步調，該開口時絕不見羞澀或怯懦，也沒有東方人常見的因為怕犯錯而小心翼翼。  
梅格曾說他將想法隱藏得很深，不會將真實的意見表露出來；做事利索無情，對於掃除前進路上的絆腳石毫不猶豫。雖然禮貌但侵略性極重，膽小一點的人根本不敢靠近。  
眼前的女孩子那麼嬌小，卻一點都不怕他。  
「餐點如何？」她問。  
「不錯。」離學校近、價格平實，氣氛不會過於正式還附帶舞池與小吧台，挺符合學生的需求。  
「你可以親口告訴幕後老闆，他應該很樂意聽到這樣的評價……」手機響起，她看屏幕上顯示的人名，「抱歉，接個電話。」  
「當然。」他做了一個請隨意的手勢。  
「哈囉？嗯，剛剛吃飽……正在聊天。」  
『聊得愉快嗎？』  
非常沒快樂的感覺謝謝。蘇菲百般為難地看費南德一眼，「很愉快。」  
『看來不需要我過去救妳了？』羅伊的聲音像喝了蜜般，可惡，她要再多嗑十個甜點洩憤！  
她在心裡幹了一下，甜笑著回答電話那端的人。「拜託，我很需要你，工作結束請過來吧。相信有你加入會更愉快。」  
『你們可以喝幾杯酒、跳個舞，放鬆一下情緒。當然，只是建議。』  
這建議太要命了，你想鍛鍊我的神經也不是這樣的吧！蘇菲在心底慘叫。「拜託——給我更實際一點的建議？」  
『有點耐心，你們可以交個朋友。』  
「耐心和禮貌是我引以為傲的優點。」  
大概是聽出蘇菲聲音裡的咬牙切齒，羅伊誠實以告。『我已經在店裡了。』  
「哪裡？在哪裡？」努力四處張望。  
「吧台，還要和店長談點事，大概再二十分鐘？」  
「好，快點忙吧，再見。」以超級快的速度收線，少講一點就有愈快的救援，她今晚哀悼沒有愉悅的心情消滅食物已經哀悼夠了。  
轉回面對費南德，「來吧我們跳舞。」她說，語調輕快。  
「哦？」這轉變好突兀？  
「喝幾杯酒、跳個舞，交個朋友。」她站起來，「你可以拒絕，只是接下來的二十分鐘，我也會拒絕當你的擋箭牌。」  
「二十分鐘？」可以立刻結帳走人，何必等到二十分鐘後？費南德對她口中的時間限制感到興趣。他執起蘇菲朝他伸出的手，「希望妳的舞技有成績一半好。」  
哼哼哼。挑釁我？我這麼溫良謙恭心胸寬大當然不會跟你計較，頂多報報老鼠冤。  
她在兩曲間隔的空檔被拉進舞池，幾乎是被挾持著配合他的舞步。  
在費南德帶領下，舞步節拍流暢而主動，她旋出去、然後被拉回，二四拍的頓挫感相當強烈；舞曲快慢錯落，她跟隨費南德而移動，夾雜在嬉鬧的人群間徹底感受這男人有多習慣掌控。  
熱烈，密切，充滿侵略。  
彷彿讓人為之燃燒的深情凝視激烈又野蠻……蘇菲真切地希望費南德不是想趁機掐死她，因為她真的不知道他們有什麼深仇大恨。  
音樂最後的最後，他讓女孩在懷裡隨節拍悠緩旋圈，「二十分鐘有什麼意義？」她差不多五呎三吋，高度只到他胸口，嬌小得驚人。身上淡淡的百合與玫瑰香典雅又自我。  
蘇菲抓住他扶在身上的手臂活像跑過百米上氣不接下氣，等心跳沒那麼劇烈後，好一會兒才開口，「先……、讓我喘口氣。」  
「沒問題，還有下一首。」費南德很有紳士風度地說，一點也不介意讓她在舞池中休息。  
「如果還是探戈拜託你就放過我吧。」好不容易從很難看的彎腰喘氣中挺直身體，蘇菲都要哭了，雖然費南德舞技很棒但她是體力的廢人，不要這麼強人所難啊。  
「妳跳得不錯，可以再來一曲。」他自顧自稱讚，很難說含有善意，至少是陳述事實。  
音樂隔了一會兒響起，這次是慢歌，只需要攬在一起慢慢悠晃。謝天謝地。  
「如果你說這話不是想累死我，那就謝謝了……」還在喘，「因為老師教得好，在那邊。」下巴微抬，比向羅伊的方向，左晃右擺，等心跳慢慢恢復常速。  
狀似隨意望著吧台的方向，羅伊手中的酒杯是滿的，他正放下它。  
話題人物顯然注意到他們的視線，從容不迫地分神從對談中朝他們眨了眨眼，微笑優雅洗鍊。  
她盯著費南德，他的視線依然停留在羅伊身上。  
「他完美得像是擁有一切。」她說，輕輕地，像是感嘆。  
這是句形容詞，沒有人能真的擁有一切。  
在社會評價來看，羅伊的確什麼都有。金錢、事業，外貌以及學歷。只是出自她口中讓費南德覺得這句話對羅伊來說真夠諷刺。也許擁有一切的表面下什麼都沒有。

但無所謂。  
不管之前她倆的關係如何，這個男人，現在是他的。  
「那就是二十分鐘的意義。請問，你有沒有被他耍的感覺？」  
費南德這才將注意力拉回舞伴身上，「還……好。他應該是跟妳約好的吧？」  
「屁。」因為她自認溫柔優雅所以用中文罵髒話，這樣費南德聽不懂。「他根本是在玩我。」  
懷裡的女孩前一秒還笑得陽光燦爛、後一秒嘿嘿嘿陰笑，最終恢復成平靜的淡淡笑容，非常精彩的三段式變臉，但費南德不明白她到底所指的是什麼。  
他收下那張名片，卻沒有撥打上頭的號碼。沒有為什麼，莫名地他就是不想。  
整個下午他在圖書館唸書，用餐地點也全交給別人決定，蘇菲和羅伊之間有什麼對話他不知道……如果她想講，他可以勉強聽聽。  
蘇菲有幾秒覺得解釋很麻煩。戀愛中人的腦袋如此奧妙神秘，尤其羅伊，直來直往不是他的個性，『他想見就會自己來』的論調完全不能套用他的思維邏輯。  
只要知道羅伊沒興趣是什麼樣子就夠了，他會慵懶地端出極其禮貌的口吻，以一種漫不經心的語調勸她節哀，而非接到她的抱怨電話邊笑邊承諾補償她的精神損失。  
至於其他，反正羅伊是個不願意就會避得遠遠、絕不主動的人，知道這樣就很夠。  
於是蘇菲撇撇唇，幫別人談戀愛是傻子，她就是。「哼，今晚請叫我邱比特。」  
費南德這時配合度超高，但他還是不明白蘇菲到底要表達什麼。「……金箭射了誰？」  
「當然是，那個想見你的人啊。」  
「他想見我？」費南德很懷疑。不是因為今天他一直找不出讓自己憤怒的線索，隱隱有股氣悶哽在胸口，而是……  
或許懷疑羅伊想見他這件事，正是他不悅的理由。  
「否則他哪會開完會特意過來？為了和我閒聊？別傻了。這裡離他家要半個小時以上，除非我跳樓自殺，不然這位大忙人、大老闆會直接叫我有話傳到他手機他有空看或等他回家開電腦上線再講。」  
「真的？」挑眉，難以相信。  
「真的，我保證；沒有你在這裡，他會直接回家睡覺。」  
「妳該不會是來幫他說話的吧？」  
這人疑心病好重。蘇菲腦內小劇場已經整張臉都扭曲了。「你要這麼想也可以啦，重點只是，他在意你。」  
「是嗎……」她看起來不像個信口開河的蠢蛋，於是他半信半疑，感覺有一點解氣。  
事已至此，蘇菲想，讓羅伊自己接手所有的事乾脆些。  
她從頭到尾就是砲灰、不想盡責的戀愛小天使和貨真價實的路人。  
「看起來你們相處得不錯。」不知何時羅伊結束公事走了過來，雙手搭上她肩膀，笑意夾雜沈穩俐落的木香。  
融入綠苔的白麝香隨之而來，清新淡雅。使用香氣從來就是意圖勾引的一種手段，而羅伊是箇中高手。  
「不壞。」費南德說，蘇菲對此不予置評，沒好到哪裡去，姑且當成不壞。  
緩慢的舞步在羅伊靠近那時便停下，可是這情景……被費南德牽著、羅伊雙手搭在肩頭，她正被兩個超過一百八的男人前後包夾，而那兩人的視線越過她，在空中交會。  
「那麼，你今晚如何？」費南德反問，他們直接在她頭頂交談。哈比人沒人權，她認了。  
「普通。」生存空間縮小五公分，呃。  
「唉……真希望你會說因為看到我，今晚很棒。」停停停已經很擠了不要靠近！  
「現在才九點，你有很多時間挽回評價。」媽媽我要被壓扁了肌肉好硬我會缺氧而死——  
「不要無視我放我出去我要回家……」她掙扎著想脫身，被男人包圍某方面是極樂、但被閃光彈圍毆致死是地獄。  
男人們好不容易注意到她的存在，各自退開一步。  
「我送妳？」良心猶存的羅伊問，邊示意其他兩人離開舞池，回到他們原本的座位上。  
大力喘氣感受自由空氣的美好，蘇菲無暇注意頭頂上兩個男人的眼神交流多麼曖昧。就算注意到了她也不想被繼續被閃光攻擊。「謝謝，不過我不想在車上被你們互剝衣服的目光弄得很尷尬，我可以自己回去。」  
羅伊皺起眉頭，「淑女不該講這種粗俗的話。」  
噢，平時她會很有興趣，但現在蘇菲可不想來一場美國知識階層社交禮儀用語課程。轉頭腹誹一陣，蘇菲再轉回來笑意盈盈地扔下一串非常端莊有禮而且保證有水準的中文：  
「不妨礙你們花前月下柳影花蔭，免去旁人窺伺，儘管光明正大，請。」  
她講完馬上開溜，落跑前還外帶五個蛋糕回家安慰自己被閃光攻擊的脆弱心靈，當然是羅伊付帳。

費南德對那個女孩離開前扔下的話是什麼意思不感興趣，雖然經過這一個小時的相處，他覺得那女孩還挺有趣。  
他問在對面坐下的羅伊：「來收取賭注？」  
「不。」羅伊請服務生送上一杯熱紅茶，輕聲說。「有力的籌碼必須留到最後才用。」知道自己必定會贏的賭注……他也不過是看到了課堂上的選課名單，多麼簡單。  
「那麼，是因為想我？」他想證實剛剛那女孩所說的，僅此而已。  
「是。」  
「讓我相信你。」費南德淡淡地說，緊盯羅伊的表情。  
羅伊抬眸直視他，沒有疑惑、也沒有手足無措，他依然一派波瀾不驚，微笑慢了些，笑意卻比平常的淡然還要更多。端起送上的紅茶，服務生動作迅速，不敢怠慢。當然了，正常人都不願意得罪大老闆。  
「我想見你。」他說，一字一句，音節斷句沒有半點含混不清。「今天我花太多時間在確認有沒有未接來電或短訊上，與其繼續浪費時間，不如行動。」  
若耐性更多一些，羅伊本來想等久一點，等待會讓遊戲更有趣。可惜當他發現自己第無數次注意手機有無訊息通知時，遊戲就已經徹底質變。  
蘇菲的要求不過是羅伊說服自己必需來的一個藉口，他知道，他也還想掙扎，但很多事情他已經無法掌握。  
費南德沒有說話。  
羅伊單純陳述的話語不帶太多情感，不知何時他發現羅伊這個冷淡得可恨的小習慣；所以他知道這是事實。  
羅伊想見他。  
羅伊今天一整天，都在等他的電話。  
莫名的費南德因為這樣而覺得……很高興。他笑得像吃了糖般，「你知道我很貪心，還有其他嗎？」  
「梅菲斯特，你就是不肯放過我，對吧？」放下只喝了一口的熱紅茶，羅伊輕輕瞪他，混和尷尬、不自在，和些許難為情。  
雖然依舊該死的在閃避問題，世故老練，習慣遊戲、習慣一夜情，還是個傲慢的混蛋的羅伊，竟然露出那種表情，這簡直在費南德心頭落下一記重擊。  
他的藍眼睛閃爍。  
羅伊出乎意料的殺手鐗一舉化消他那打從今早開始，持續到前一刻那無以名狀的氣悶。  
提早離開的丘比特肯定拿金箭不只射了一個人。  
§  
然後時間過得飛快，到了學期末。  
「好吧，助教。」費南德拿著上次發下來的報告皺眉。  
B，可以看但不令人滿意的分數。  
下週就是學期最後一週，他目前還沒拿過比這更高的分數。助教的評分標準對熟人也不會寬鬆反而更嚴，這有點討厭。「怎樣的報告才合乎你的學術標準？」  
約了幾次會以後，他們幾乎進入半同居狀態。羅伊的家比起費南德的學生宿舍，有更多空間應付兩個大男人的活動，任何方面。  
臥室以外他們利用最多的地點是書房，通常是兩人各據一端各自捧書閱讀，這耗費他們大半在一起的時間。當然客廳的利用度也不低，他們會蜷在沙發上，依偎在一起看部電影、或者什麼也不想做，只有聊天，親吻，在廝磨中打發時間。  
黏膩的熱戀，也同時擁有各式沈思的空間。  
偶爾也有這種情形：羅伊坐在佔據整個靠窗牆面的T字型書桌兼工作檯一側，右手邊開著電腦、面前是他覺得該扔進焚化爐裡去的學生報告、左手邊堆著才剛看完的公司財務報表；費南德坐在書桌另一側研究他開放課程的報告到底出了什麼問題。  
羅伊接過費南德的報告翻翻，即使是枕邊人，普通的報告沒印象就是沒印象。「引述過度，自己的觀點不足，這是心得報告，不需要超過半頁的內容摘要。你可以提出疑問，並且試著解釋，給我看到你的想法。」  
他接過羅伊遞回的報告，「這是評分標準？」  
「正確答案。」撈起一份剛才在看的學生報告翻頁，更正拼字錯誤，一臉不耐地劃下分數。  
這表情費南德見過好幾次，每回都在羅伊改學生報告時出現。  
對於曾經在批改報告時做出「我要拿散彈槍把這些學生的腦袋轟爛！」發言而又真有持槍執照的助教來說，微微不耐是只需要深呼吸幾次就可以解決的程度。  
等改完就會恢復正常了。費南德低頭察看筆記本上記錄的本週報告要求：從歷史題材的影視作品探討歷史如何與商業結合。  
他開口問已經改報告改到整個眉頭都皺在一起的助教：  
「晚上租電影回來看好嗎？」  
充滿陽光的下午讓手邊這疊報告看起來更該死，羅伊從鼻孔哼了聲：「嗯。」  
得到允諾費南德便埋頭於他的審計，直到羅伊長吁一口氣，彷彿結束場精神折磨。  
「茶？」  
「好，麻煩你。」離開座椅伸了個懶腰，羅伊習慣性將目光流連於書架上，什麼也沒想。  
他接過費南德端來的紅茶，純白杯身、邊緣繪金的高雅骨瓷。  
費南德好像對他在杯具的使用上很有意見，雖然他不是很能理解用馬克杯喝紅茶有什麼值得大驚小怪。喝個茶還要從餐具櫃裡拿出瓷杯加上配套的銀匙實在太麻煩了。  
站在羅伊背後，費南德指尖輕輕劃過羅伊腰間凹陷，沿著背脊往上。掌心貼著肩胛，感受由衣物下散發出的體溫。  
茶香中和了羅伊身上的橙花，讓他身上的氣味飄渺而溫柔。  
日光在茶液邊緣映出一圈金輪，輕啜著茶的羅伊看起來優雅而有教養……那是家庭教育所致，可以讓他就算拿著馬克杯而裡頭的飲料從水到咖啡紅茶可樂啤酒優酪乳全換過一輪還是那麼教養良好。  
這樣的作法沒什麼不對，費南德知道他的很多美國朋友都這樣幹，因為方便。但這種行為在羅伊身上就顯得很不對勁，費南德也不知該如何解釋，總之他就是覺得羅伊在私底下的生活細節應該要更有美感，而不是像美國展示給世界的形象一樣粗俗。  
於是費南德接下泡茶以及搭配茶具的工作。  
羅伊很理所當然地接受服侍。  
說穿了羅伊就是懶。品味是表演給別人看的，私底下只要不是自己動手，拿什麼杯子、用哪種餐具這種小事全然不在他的在意範圍之內。  
「等等有沒有什麼預定？在晚餐之前。」  
羅伊後背被大質量的溫熱物體貼上，費南德雙手環住他的腰，在他耳邊低聲耳語，順道偷了幾個吻。  
「沒有非做不可的。有好建議……噢，」瓷杯與茶盤輕輕敲出一聲撞擊，羅伊趕忙在長褲拉鍊被拉開前把手中所有雜物擱上書架。  
捉住那雙不安分的手，「壞男孩，你的書唸完了嗎？」  
「我每天都有在唸書，晚上還有預留時間要看用來寫報告的電影……」低頭舔吻柔軟的耳垂，在上頭偷偷咬一口。  
羅伊顫了下，轉頭瞪他，惱怒又曖昧。費南德覺得那模樣可愛極了，遠比平常高傲的表情還要動人。  
「助教對我時間的安排還滿意嗎？」費南德雙手趁隙溜進羅伊的衣服裡上下其手，結實肌肉與充滿彈性的光滑肌膚是性騷擾的最好對象。由腹部往上撫摸，摩擦胸前小小的淺色乳頭，非常輕地畫著圈，直到它們硬起來。  
「別問我。」用手肘把人撞開，羅伊充滿惡意地轉身，覆上男人最脆弱的地方揉搓。  
費南德幾乎是不著痕跡地抽了口氣，幾乎。  
「哦，你喜歡這個。」羅伊哼笑，拉開他褲頭拉鍊探入，回敬剛才的性騷擾。  
指尖的熱度透過衣物傳遞，費南德咬牙低語，毫不客氣地抓住他臀部往下身壓去。「你這混蛋，再多一點。」  
身體是貼合的，只容間隙。羅伊緩緩摩娑那逐漸腫脹的部位、手背碰到的卻是自己的跨間。羅伊不知這樣是在愛撫對方還是自己，也許是兩者都有，他只寧願刺激對方更多。

情慾被急遽喚起。  
費南德把人壓在書櫃上用力吻著，扯去衣物的動作俐落又飢渴。  
肌膚緊貼，他啃咬羅伊露出的頸子與肩頭，一隻手愛撫著翹挺的臀部，指尖擠入臀瓣間柔軟的皺摺，哄誘似地進出擴展，性器卻在羅伊手中漲得厲害。  
他們緊緊互纏，從每一次的肌膚相觸中慢慢熟悉對方的身體。  
費南德抓住羅伊的腰將他轉過身去，讓他扶著書櫃。分開那雙長腿，用性器在臀縫間前後摩擦。  
「快點……」舒服地嘆息，羅伊往後抓住費南德的腰往前拉，不滿足於這只有表面的接觸。  
費南德就著套子上的潤滑反覆試了幾回，前端擠入色澤漂亮的後穴，淺淺戳刺。他能想像羅伊此刻的表情，那張英俊的臉肯定揉合了痛苦及愉悅，還有無比勾人的性感。  
羅伊發出像小貓一樣細細的鼻音，合著含糊不清的喘息。男人粗糙的雙手揉捏著胸口，將淡色乳頭揉捻挑逗成豔麗的紅。  
身後挺進的節奏緩慢而溫柔，酥麻快感從胸前與被侵犯的地方蔓至全身，不能再多的渴望推動他的身體回應，並要求更多。  
費南德單手從羅伊胸口移至下腹，另手輕輕抹開羅伊肩上細薄汗珠。他由汗濕的肩胛到背脊，撫摸至線條滑順的後腰，或輕或重。  
一口咬上毫無防備的後頸，羅伊訝異而短促的低喊很快轉成無力淫靡的呻吟。  
這真是最好的鼓舞。  
掰開蒼白的臀瓣，裹緊陰莖的豔紅肉穴已經習慣粗熱的入侵物，緩緩滲出滑膩的體液，將費南德以緩慢步調抽插的男性象徵沾得濕淋。  
他聽到羅伊嘆息般催促。  
費南德每回都想好好地、慢條斯理地品嚐羅伊身體的每一處，卻也每次都屈服於誘惑之下。  
他再也按捺不住，毫不留情頂到最底，一下又一下大力撞擊。  
又硬又熱的東西不斷重複離開又氣勢洶洶插進來的動作，男人的陰莖在身體裡進出，腸道不斷被碾磨。  
羅伊難受地呻吟出聲，仰頭喘息。  
他知道的，即使有片刻的難受，自己的身體依然追逐身後男人帶來的快樂。他扭動身體，被撐開填滿的後穴酸軟麻癢，渴盼更深的侵犯。  
費南德伸手揉弄羅伊下身飽滿的陰囊，用力摩擦高高挺起、前端泌出透明體液的性器。  
微微泛紅的穴口每被抽插一次，滑膩的液體就會被帶出流下。  
「嗯……，你是不是快爽死了？濕得都流出來了……」單手扣住羅伊的腰，故意在把人頂得喊出聲時開口。  
這話在其他情況說，可能羅伊下一秒就會一腳把人踢翻踩上他胸口。  
不過現在情況不同。  
「閉……嘴。」羅伊從喘息的空檔擠出幾個單字，命令句。「動你的腰，別想著說話。」  
他略側身，轉頭瞥費南德，斜挑睨視的眉眼蕩得極端豔麗，「不行了就出個聲，我很樂意幹你。」  
「聽到了。」費南德哼笑幾聲，猛力頂入。「你這暴君，看來我最好把你幹到沒力。」  
「啊……！」無法招架的粗暴帶來太多強烈的歡愉。  
不能再多了，羅伊想逃，他覺得自己會因為過多快感而昏倒。後穴卻不受理智掌控，緊緊絞住，飢渴蠕動著想將粗大的莖身全部吞沒。  
他雙手緊攀在書架上，努力不讓無力的身體滑下。  
費南德握緊羅伊的腰，不准他逃開。  
不夠。  
只是佔有他，還不夠。  
羅伊所有的一切，都是屬於他的。  
掃開書桌的雜物，一帶一拉，讓羅伊仰躺在桌面，漲大的欲望再度推進。  
他瞇起眼，看著身下英俊的男人撒嬌似地輕哼，雙腿大開，露出下體，迷濛而順從地任自己擺佈。  
被強硬撐開的泛紅後穴隨著赤紅的陰莖進出蠕動收縮，前列腺液與由後穴滴出的滑膩液體把兩人下身弄得濕潤水亮，蒼白肌膚早已被染上整身的情慾顏色，妖豔又狂亂。  
被頂得渾身軟綿，看著費南德沈溺在快感中的神情，羅伊不知怎麼的只想抱著他，然後給他一個吻。  
「來。」他伸出雙手，喘息著將愛人的身體拉下。  
濕柔的吻印在唇上，某種又熱又重的東西纏繞在費南德胸口。那種感覺那麼美好，那麼強烈，逼得他幾乎瘋狂。  
他壓高羅伊的腿深深頂進，陰莖被絞緊的快感讓費南德呻吟。  
羅伊弓起身體，抓上他的背，無法克制地顫抖。  
費南德同樣緊攬著羅伊，高潮狠狠湧上，陷入無法抗拒的歡愉裡。


	9. BLUE SEDUCTION FOR MEN：藍色誘惑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前味：佛手柑、黑醋栗、薄荷、甜瓜  
> 中味：荳蔻、肉荳蔻  
> 後味：琥珀、雪松、橡木苔、卡布奇諾調和

背有點疼，費南德猜是羅伊剛才抓得太用力。  
他穿上長褲，收拾好被揮到地上的學生報告；羅伊只是坐在書桌前——赤裸的——拿著壓爛的報表努力撫平又是折痕又是濕氣的紙張。  
被揮到地上的學生報告沒事，反而是放得遠一點的財務報表遭殃。  
「沒救了。」羅伊宣布，扔開報表窩進他的旋轉椅裡。  
費南德站在羅伊身旁，把椅子旋轉成面對他的方向，蹲踞著攫住羅伊腳踝。那是雙勻稱蒼白、而且踹人挺有力的美腿。  
他讓羅伊踩在膝頭，徐徐往上揉捏。  
羅伊理所當然地接受服侍，下體未乾的水痕讓他看起來像是意圖勾引。當然他無意再來一場弄到今天這一整天什麼事都幹不了，只是看的人思想不正罷了  
「晚餐想吃什麼？」費南德沒有很努力想要忽視那些自己製造出來的痕跡。他只是盯著還帶點水光、微微收縮的紅豔穴口想，如果這時再把羅伊吸到射精，不知道事後被揍的可能性有多少。  
咬了咬舌尖，費南德壓下這念頭。會被揍的，他肯定。  
「烤蕃茄。」單手撐額靠在扶手上，羅伊的綠色眼睛眨也不眨，半點坐姿也沒。「餐桌上還有一袋梨與甜瓜，如果你能想辦法解決掉更好。」  
「直接吃了它。」  
「這種方法不必想我也會。」  
「還有什麼？」  
穿新衣的國王寬宏大量地宣布：「沒有，你決定吧。」  
費南德最後還是忍下再次壓倒羅伊的衝動，幫他持續按摩了一會兒，等時間差不多才去清點晚餐的材料。

冰箱裡有燻鮭魚，香腸和培根，上週六買的一星期份材料到今天正好可以用完。  
屋主終於把衣服穿上，大搖大擺跟進廚房，但也只是抱臂站在一旁，沒有參與的意願。  
費南德也不期望他能幫上什麼忙。羅伊烹飪的程度就像他曾經宣告過的拿手菜一樣糟糕，絲毫沒有誇大，虧他還是好幾間餐廳的老闆。  
「親愛的，可以請你把餐桌上的水果拿過來嗎？」  
羅伊發出懶散的鼻音，頭髮還有些凌亂，乖乖地從餐桌上提了水果過來。  
費南德邊揀水果邊在羅伊開口說出任何想幫忙做菜的災難性句子前繼續下指令：「要是沒事你可以削四顆馬鈴薯，切塊，還有一顆洋蔥，切小塊，烤箱預熱十分鐘，一百七十度。」邊說邊挑幾顆水果扔到羅伊那兒去。  
「四顆這麼多？」  
「是主菜，記得切一點碎洋蔥，你的烤鑲蕃茄要用。」  
在廚房只要有人發號施令羅伊通常會乖乖聽話。他按照費南德的需要，揀了相同數量的馬鈴薯與洋蔥去皮切塊。  
速度快、沒有多餘動作，成果乾淨漂亮，光看這些事前準備動作，很難相信羅伊對待食物比英國人還要殘忍。  
但是世界上就是有一種人，處理食材姿勢一百；把食物放到爐上，味道零分。  
費南德在羅伊能幫的忙都幫完以後，乾脆地把人趕出廚房範圍。  
不過無聊人總是不甘寂寞，羅伊坐在他平常用餐的地方看費南德做菜，不到十分鐘的時間，桌面已經擺上煙燻鮭魚與水果沙拉。  
羅伊端著一杯剛倒出的水果酒輕啜，悠閒又愜意。費南德不得不承認羅伊很會享受，雖然那副等著吃的樣子有夠欠揍。  
「洋梨冷湯。」幾分鐘以後他放下第三道菜。「你說要解決那袋不知道從哪裡來的水果，我們今天就得吃水果全餐。」  
「如果你覺得味道搭配可以，那我也沒問題。」羅伊聳肩，動手排起餐具。  
兩道下酒菜端上時費南德看羅伊一眼，他手中多了本書，正在閱讀。  
桌面已排好餐具，但所有的菜餚分毫未動。「不餓？」  
搖頭，「等你一起。」  
費南德眼眸閃了閃，高興地低頭吻他，順勢坐下。「可以吃了，只等馬鈴薯烤好。」  
他習慣坐在羅伊身邊。  
雖然坐在對面看羅伊用餐的模樣也很享受，但費南德更喜歡坐在他身旁、隨時都能吻到人這一點。  
沙拉盤裡有生菜、甜瓜、洋梨、蘋果與混合乳酪，上頭佛手柑葉碎片發出的淡淡香氣與冷湯的水果甜味都被香腸培根捲的肉香及烤鑲蕃茄的微酸掩去。  
他們分食掉煙燻鮭魚和沙拉盤裡所有蔬果，水果為基底的冷湯嘗起來清爽甘甜。費南德期待底看羅伊接下來表演如何用刀叉食用烤鑲蕃茄而不流出一滴湯汁。雖然比拳頭略小的蕃茄已經切半了，但餐具用得優雅不代表技巧高超，而且還是切割柔軟又充滿汁水的食物。  
這是個愚蠢的賭約，但是他們連一小時內把報告寫完、打電動誰的分數高這種毫無意義的事都可以拿來賭，實在不差這一個。  
羅伊拿著刀迅速輕將裡頭填滿洋蔥碎肉起司的蕃茄推進一旁等待的叉子一口送進嘴裡，動作迅速沒滴出任何不該滴的液體，末了還扔出示威的一眼。  
費南德先是目瞪口呆，這吃法真是……太不文雅了！他很不滿，「你作弊。」  
「規則只有『使用刀與叉』，」他得意地說，「快稱讚我腦筋靈活。」  
甩頭，「我才不要講。」  
羅伊囂張地舉起酒杯，「那就實現你的賭注，倒酒吧。」  
嘖一聲，費南德不太情願拿起酒壺往羅伊手中的空杯倒酒。當輸的人是自己時，他通常只想打掉羅伊那自鳴得意的笑容。  
離開餐桌去拿烤箱裡的烤洋蔥馬鈴薯回來後費南德也幫自己倒了一杯酒。  
羅伊輕輕晃著杯中玫瑰色的酒液，眼眸明亮而神秘。  
「再過一週學校就放寒假了。有打算回家嗎？」  
「不，夏天時回去過了。」到西班牙的機票很貴的。  
「要不要到我家過聖誕假期？」  
一個驚訝的間隔。  
費南德在羅伊以為他應該收回這個邀請避免尷尬蔓延前說，口吻一反平日，有些猶豫：「……呃，你知道，聖誕節在西班牙是屬於家人的節日，對我來說是這樣。」  
「好，我明白。」所以對你來說我還是路人就是了。  
他禮貌地笑，掩飾心裡的失落，放下酒杯，推測這是委婉的拒絕。  
「不，你沒弄懂我要說什麼，」他們似乎即將面臨無話可說的困窘。  
費南德試著解釋：「屬於家人的節日，我希望你這麼認為。」  
「……我真的不懂你想說什麼。」  
天啊美國人，為什麼你平常敏銳到該死的神經這時就是個道地的粗魯美國人！  
他不喜歡講太明白，這樣像是在逼羅伊表態，他的自尊不允許自己像個女人一樣要求對方承認彼此間的關係。  
拿得起放得下，像個無關緊要的遊戲。  
如果羅伊的方式如此，那他也玩得起。費南德這樣說服自己，但心口還是默默泛起苦澀酸意。  
羅伊沈默許久，一言不發吃著眼前的烤洋蔥馬鈴薯。思考著，猶豫著，擰眉不知該說什麼。  
費南德倒是乾脆，嘴一擦、餐具一擱，扔下這一句：「我吃飽了。你大概需要思考，我回家。」  
羅伊送人到門口，無關乎情緒的習慣。  
他沈默的時間長到費南德由不悅漸轉為怒意。怒意是經過壓抑的，費南德不爽，但他還沒找到理由發脾氣。  
拉開門要走人同時羅伊站在他身後，終於打破寂靜再度開口：「要不要到我家過聖誕假期？」  
不聽還好、一聽費南德火大地轉身把背包甩到羅伊身上，「你是在耍我嗎！」  
接住當胸砸上的揹袋，力道大得他胸悶。有那麼一瞬間羅伊差點就要反擊，可是基督山恩仇記的愛德蒙‧唐泰斯都可以忍十年，他至少可以忍個十分鐘把要說的話都說完再考慮報仇。  
「你如果答應，我得先告訴父母要帶男朋友回去。」  
「¡Me pones furioso!」（我被你氣死了！）  
費南德氣得直接用西班牙語怒吼，咆哮到一半他突然停下來，發現剛剛通過大腦的話好像不是必須生氣的句子，噎了下才換回英文：「什麼意思？」  
「我從來不邀普通朋友。」  
懷疑。「你的蘇菲也沒有？」  
「她不是『我的』。而且，你才是我的男朋友。」他微妙訂正，就事論事。羅伊發現他們之間有些認知問題。但這可以留待下一個程序再解決。  
「你這愚蠢、遲鈍又完全不講真心話的該死傢伙，這些話你幹嘛不在十分鐘前就說？」費南德上前一步，羅伊還沒來得及反應就被死死鉗在他胸口，用力的擁抱。

訝異、錯愕，和更多的迷惘。  
有好一段時間羅伊想不起來自己該說什麼。  
他就這樣被抱著，覺得胸口被絞勒，某種感情一點一滴侵蝕心口，有點疼……有更多要微笑的衝動。  
「你真的……很喜歡我。」聲音很輕，彷彿再重一些就會有什麼碎去。  
明明那麼習慣那些你情我願的遊戲、聽多了毫無意義的調情話語……  
羅伊緊繃的身體慢慢軟化，微微吐氣，突然發現眼前的憤怒、責怪與擁抱都重得難以承受。  
他知道自己沒有表現出來那樣的不在乎、也沒料到自己比想像的還要在乎。  
「我更想揍你一頓。」費南德現在有心事被說破的難堪，放開原本用力環抱的雙手，卻換成羅伊擁著他不放。  
這感覺很對，尤其是羅伊靠在他肩頭的依賴模樣，費南德不想推開。  
「不，你喜歡我。」巨大的喜悅。抬頭時那雙綠色眼睛有些濕潤，長長的睫毛顫動。他試著冷靜表達，嗓音卻沙啞溫暖。「我不知道該怎麼說，可是……我非常、非常高興。」  
「吻我，或者說你愛我就是了。」手指繞上柔軟的紅髮輕輕撫摸，他知道激情是一種不需認真的遊戲，所以羅伊表達情感的方法從來都不激烈。  
「雖然剛剛才發現，但我愛你。比我自己以為的還要愛你更多。」羅伊笑著貼上費南德自負的臉，輕柔溫存；費南德自動找到他的唇，唇瓣依戀著，柔柔碾磨。  
膩膩地、捨不得分開，彷彿想無限延長親吻的時間。有好一會兒他們就這樣不願意移動。直到羅伊在費南德下巴上咬了一口，「既然都到門口了。走吧，你說要去租影片。」  
「你還沒吃飽吧？」費南德也還沒有，剛才實在缺乏進食的心情。  
「可以等回來再吃。」  
既然羅伊這麼說，費南德沒什麼意見。他們的行動通常都由羅伊來決定，這很大部份是考慮到某人的進食時間……羅伊肚子餓就耐性全無，表面一派優雅卻頻頻皺眉，餓到最後就會動口——通常是咬他，這在之前根本難以想像——很幼稚、很任性，但可愛得要命。

他們到離家最近的店挑片花了一點時間。  
費南德是以寫作業的前提在挑電影，有這幾年頗紅的商業片、紀錄片與據說是美國經典愛情長片。  
他的助教在看到那部以南北戰爭為背景的愛情片表情扭曲了一下，別過頭喃喃地說「站在專業立場我想你寫不出什麼……好吧如果有人寫得出來我肯定給高分但其實我不想看這部片……」  
衝著那句高分費南德就租了，當然他還打算另外挑選預備方案。  
「嗨，帥哥，一個人嗎？」  
「我只對男人有興趣。」費南德冷淡地對很有勇氣前來搭訕的美女給出拒絕。  
他抬頭尋找繞去另一邊的架子看有什麼新片的羅伊，再度聽到同樣的一句話。  
「嗨，帥哥，一個人嗎？」  
這回被搭訕的不是他，而是羅伊；開口的是個大學生模樣的年輕男孩，穿著文字T與棒球夾克，加上寬鬆的嘻哈風格牛仔褲，那句搭訕還有點抖音。  
羅伊先是往他的方向瞥一眼才看向那年輕男孩，「我？」  
「嗯……嗯！」這個回答像是小兔子一樣驚乍。  
大概羅伊也聽出對方的緊張，露出微笑，那種微笑方法費南德很清楚，什麼也沒有，只是禮貌。  
「你很可愛，但是，」羅伊的口氣溫和，「我和我的男友一起來。」  
費南德其實理解男孩的緊張。的確羅伊與那男孩看起來不像生活在同一個世界。  
只是簡單的白襯衫和單色牛仔褲，羅伊外頭罩著的那件暗藍色粗毛呢訂製西裝外套看來就足夠昂貴。更別說他明明擺出那什麼事都與他無關的路人態度，卻依舊有無比強烈的存在感。  
他當然知道羅伊在男孩眼中是什麼模樣。  
多數男孩都期望自己可以成為這樣的男人：眾人的焦點，多金、品味卓然；優雅沈穩且充滿男子氣概，還天殺的性感。  
說實話費南德不想去注意那件只扣胸線以下鈕釦的襯衫，和裸露出的光滑胸膛。  
那件襯衫在下午被他整個扯開，而再度穿上時沒扣好，這讓羅伊看起來不知道有多風騷。  
他很懷疑羅伊是不是故意這樣出門，但無所謂，下次在那片肌膚多製造點痕跡的想法也很棒。  
「我、我知道你一定很受歡迎……」聽到這兒費南德開始不耐，知道就快點走開，何必還留在原地？  
接著那個男孩花費一段冗長的時間用顫抖的聲音解釋他在這條街上的某間商店打工、曾經好幾回看到羅伊駐足在街角花店買一束包裝好的小雛菊，雖然剛才那句開場白很糟他還是想交個朋友，即使他知道羅伊已經有送花的對象。  
費南德差點捏扁手上的碟盒，花肯定不是買給他的，因為他沒有收過，該死。  
羅伊慢條斯理地微笑說著「很高興認識你」，費南德本以為對話就該到此為止，不過意外總是隨時在發生。  
男孩說，「我可以吻你嗎？一個吻就好！」  
費南德用力把片盒放回架上大步跨向羅伊的位置。  
白痴都知道羅伊會怎麼回答，反正只是個無傷大雅的吻，換做是他也會無所謂地回答「沒問題」，可是只要想到羅伊挑起男孩下巴吻上的情景……  
「想都別想。」他在羅伊還沒來得及答話前走過去切入兩人之間，挺起胸膛、雙臂環胸，一臉捍衛什麼的表情，全然無視男孩的錯愕。  
「他已經回答了，抱歉我必須拒絕。」羅伊握住有一半身體擋在前面的費南德手臂，在男孩沒看到的地方掌心貼上費南德背脊，徐徐撫摸，還帶點安撫：「會讓他不開心的事我不做。」  
那男孩好像要哭了，羅伊想。但正如他宣告的一樣，對於這個小愛慕者雖然有歉意，會讓費南德不高興的事他更不想做。  
男孩意外地有禮貌，努力擠出笑容與聲音來道歉——和道別。羅伊朝他點點頭，等確定男孩離開店內，他責難似地拍了從頭到尾都像是在捍衛所有權的男友。  
「不要欺負小孩子，他看起來都要哭了。」  
「我猜他只小我一兩歲，你這麼說才過份。」他攬住羅伊的腰，半強迫式地想把人拖向櫃臺。「回家吧，影片我挑好了。再待下去不知道你還會勾引多少人。」  
羅伊看他辦理好租借手續然後把自己拉著走回家。沒有反抗，就是順著費南德的要求動作。

「佔有欲，哈？」羅伊在被拖著走了一陣後才不可置信地冒出這句，似乎在確認關係後，費南德某些隱藏的感情全都冒了出來。  
腳步一頓，費南德停在某間甜點店門口，口吻陰沈。  
「對。我不想讓任何人接近你。說我善妒也可以。」環在羅伊腰間的手用力，「剛剛那個男孩，我不確定你吻了他以後我會不會揍斷他胳膊還是幾根肋骨，同情的吻也不行。」  
那番話專制無禮，羅伊的心狂跳。  
不是憤怒。  
被需索的感覺強烈湧上，要命的是他不但沒有被冒犯的不悅而且還很享受。  
費南德根本不在意後頭商店顧客來去發出的風鈴聲，他野蠻地將一臉錯愕的羅伊釘在身上，胸膛貼著胸膛，每一個字都挾帶暴戾：  
「你能吻的只有我、能碰的也只有我。我隨時都想要你，包括現在，我要把你幹到尖叫，哭著求我不要離開你的身體。」  
「噢，……喔。」他有幾秒說不出話來，這地點真是大錯特錯。羅伊喉頭乾澀，令人發暈的喜悅。「……也許晚點。我們必須回家。現在，立刻。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為……我想吻你。我怕吻了之後無法停止，你明白。」  
羅伊望入那雙有著海洋般無邊無際的幽藍眼眸，忍下吻他的衝動，在費南德耳畔低聲說：「還有，我們正站在普萊森太太的店前。」

同志的告白在老太太聽來似乎粗暴了點，雖然費南德那些話的確缺乏修飾而且激烈。  
羅伊在普萊森太太衝來以「如何含蓄表示愛意」主題訓話前就拉著費南德溜了。穿過好幾條街一路跑回家的後果是氣喘吁吁地進門，各自衝到廚房灌下兩大杯水。  
羅伊用力放下水杯後如此宣告，「我餓了！」  
這句話的言外之意是「填飽肚子之前一切免談」。費南德很識相，把即將兇暴化的戀人請上餐桌、冷卻的菜餚再度送去加熱。  
「乾脆邊吃邊看電影好了，你要看哪一部？」嗑掉冷了滋味依舊濃郁的烤鑲蕃茄幫費南德省點事，羅伊拾起扔在一旁的影片盒看費南德到底租了什麼。  
「你可能給分最高的那一部。」  
先看看站在廚房裡的費南德，再看看手中三部電影，羅伊低聲抱怨：「搞不懂你是想為難助教還是為難男友。」  
「什麼？」  
「沒事，」他拿著影片大步跨向客廳，「我還要咖啡和巧克力。」  
§  
亂世佳人。  
費南德無意輕蔑這部美國經典電影，但他覺得也許教父系列或歷史破綻百出的木乃伊商業大片都會是比現在更好的選擇。  
老電影的沙啞與浪漫對羅伊有極強力的催眠效果——學術論文比一部浪漫愛情片更能提振羅伊的精神，他想。  
電影開演後十分鐘羅伊解決了他的晚餐，吃得非常認真。  
接下來的五分鐘羅伊咖啡杯沒離手過。費南德將所有餐具堆去水槽回到客廳時，羅伊坐在地毯上、背靠沙發盯住螢幕，揉著太陽穴表情異常嚴肅。  
播放不到半個小時，羅伊從平日看電視的正常坐姿變為渾身癱軟，最後放棄似地倒向另一邊。  
至於劇情演些什麼？費南德很肯定羅伊根本沒有看進腦袋裡去。  
拍拍羅伊的膝蓋，「覺得無聊？」  
他很快坐起來，耙了下頭髮：「我猜我能撐過半小時，據說過後就會開始精彩。」  
「你還要等上十分鐘。」費南德環住快要睡著的羅伊讓他靠在自己肩上，猜想接下來的時間很可能就將羅伊推入睡眠。  
「噢，十分鐘……」任費南德摟著，不怎麼想開口。這部片他不是沒挑戰過，過去的結果是倒地昏睡、再戰原著的下場是十頁催眠，比安眠藥還好用。  
費南德也沒想逼羅伊清醒。在這十分鐘之間，羅伊心不在焉四處張望，有那麼一次他離開費南德肩頭，從沙發上拖下抱枕與薄毯，然後又靠回費南德身上，半點注意力也沒分給電影。  
電影開播以後的第一個小時，羅伊用抱枕當枕頭、抱住薄毯睡在他身邊。指尖勾在他的衣角，呼吸綿長輕柔，稍早喝下的咖啡一點用處也沒有。  
覆著那隻手輕輕摩娑，放鬆下的觸感溫暖而柔軟。偶爾羅伊會有微小的掙動，費南德這時就會放開他，轉而撥弄那頭紅髮。  
切掉影片，費南德知道自己沒有那個本事從片中看出什麼端倪、也不想吵到羅伊。後者是他沒有起身換片的大原因，追求聲光影音的商業大片總是有很多爆炸場面。  
戀戀不捨地用指腹輕輕摩娑他耳際。費南德知道自己比羅伊更早放入感情。  
他們不以遊戲開始，但羅伊輕佻的態度卻又讓這段關係與遊戲沒有什麼不同。  
那時他這麼想：既然羅伊能，時間到時，他當然也可以自在放手。  
羅伊縮縮肩膀。他沒睡太熟、耳朵又敏感，被這樣一撫，眨眨眼，不甚清醒地問：「……播完了？」  
「沒有。」  
「可是，電視關起來了？」迷糊之中的問話格外單純，平常羅伊頂多瞥一眼，連問都懶。  
費南德低頭親親他眼角：「我不想吵你。到床上睡？」  
「你繼續看啊……我想去沖個澡。剛剛跑回來都是汗……」他伸手攬住在頸邊微微蹭動的頭顱，咕噥著眼睛又閉起來好一會兒才慢慢爬起坐上沙發，然後攤在那兒動也不動。  
費南德也跟著坐上去，將人抱在懷裡。  
最初，只要同睡一床，羅伊總是比他更早清醒。  
有那麼幾次他提早醒來，一有動作羅伊立刻由睡夢中驚醒，睜眼瞬間神態警戒清明。  
不知何時開始，羅伊在他面前會露出這種迷糊的樣子，被他攬在懷中會自動自發找個舒適的姿勢繼續打瞌睡，然後花上好一陣子與睡意掙扎。  
這時候羅伊通常是有問必答。  
費南德絕對是個非常會利用機會的人，他今天有許多疑惑，明知關於愛情他不盡然可以得到答案，可是羅伊的坦白太突如其來。  
「羅伊，親愛的。」得到一聲睏倦的輕哼，「你今天怎麼會想到邀我去你家過聖誕節？」  
他往費南德懷裡蹭了下，「我不要在聖誕節還要煩惱你在哪裡跟誰一起，邀來家裡你就逃不掉了……」  
他忍不住微笑，「這麼想把我綁在身邊？」  
點頭，「很想喔。」  
「那你為什麼喜歡我？」  
「因為……」羅伊頓了長長的一下。「……可惡，竟然趁我還沒清醒時套話。」  
費南德聽到懷裡的他喃喃抱怨，嘆了口氣，語氣轉折，又恢復平常清晰平穩的語調。  
「你可以讓我任性。我不喜歡當保護者，因為我很懶。但是你可以想像，我在每一段關係中都是保護人，而不是被保護的那一個。」  
拍拍費南德的臉，「還要更多理由嗎？」  
「我很貪心。」捉住那隻手送到唇邊輕輕舔咬。時間到了，不過他沒有因此失望。對一個總是成為被依賴對象的人來說，這理由有多重要不言而喻。「再多理由都不夠。」  
「得寸進尺真是你的專長。」羅伊用空下的手推他。要掙開很簡單，只是捨不得。  
費南德會意，鬆手讓羅伊去沖澡，忝不知恥地跟進浴室，最後被羅伊當面把門甩上。  
可惜羅伊沒有上鎖的習慣，最後浴室門還是被偷偷開了一條縫。  
抱臂靠在門邊，水聲稍歇時費南德開口：「剛剛我問為什麼，你回答了。」  
「所以？」  
「下一個問題，何時？」  
長久的沈默，水聲再度響起然後停下，他的回答才低低透出。  
「……大概是你第一次對我說晚安時。」也許是那晚更早，費南德吻上他後頸、也許是費南德爽快允諾他一個毫無前提的要求時……更可能是他意識到每場縱情後他總是在費南德的懷裡醒來時、也可能是後來每一回的調情、每一次輕柔的接觸與擁抱。  
羅伊說不出確切時間，只知道，在意開始得不知不覺。漸漸地想要更多、看到他離去會覺得慌亂、還有明白對方同樣在意時的強烈喜悅——心動一點一滴累積，這就是愛上了。

他們今天很常沈默。  
好像每對話到一個段落、每說出一句真心，對方就必須細細咀嚼話中含意——或者，震驚狂喜而不能自己。  
「甜心，你今天要是再誠實一點，我怕我心臟病都要發作了。」費南德說，看好時機一把攬過只圍了條浴巾就從浴室走出來的戀人腰際。散發熱度的濕潤肌膚，有幾滴水珠濺到身上。  
「這是另一種為我而死的方法嗎？」羅伊捏他的臉。今晚的刺激夠多，多到他快無法負荷了。「感覺很棒，那今天大放送，想知道什麼快問。」  
一抓開在臉上肆虐的手，不小心讓羅伊趁機掙開溜走。  
羅伊一屁股坐上床沿，用浴巾拭乾身上殘餘的水珠，冬天過度乾燥的空氣總是讓他不舒服。  
費南德走過去，順手打開放在床邊的加濕器。他在羅伊撈起睡衣穿上前皺了皺眉，「我說過你得擦些乳液。」  
羅伊點頭。  
但費南德知道羅伊就算點頭也……就只有點頭。  
因為羅伊對公事與學習以外的大多事情都很懶惰，這男人有時連保養都只做一半。所以他自動自發拿起床頭的乳液在手上抹開，直接往羅伊身體擦去。  
由腳踝往上，一路塗抹到被浴巾遮蓋的地方。  
羅伊討厭有東西在肌膚上的感覺，雖然可以忍，卻依然不怎麼配合地想把腿從他手中抽出。可惜沒有強硬把人踹翻的結果就是只能乖乖等著被放開。  
單腳縮到床上彷彿在逃避什麼，浴巾半遮半掩落在腰間，與依然被捉在費南德手中的另一隻腳形成一個若隱若現的區塊陰影。  
多好的效果。  
費南德心不在焉地欣賞眼前的美好風景，邊撫上羅伊大腿內側的肌膚。他的手也隱在陰影裡，只差一步就可以撫上……他沾著乳液的手掌握上羅伊腰間，浴巾依舊在原處，也許比幾秒前凌亂一些。  
坐到羅伊身旁往胸腹與背脊繼續動作，既然做了絕不功虧一簣，無視羅伊扭動閃避這徒勞無功的掙扎，完全沒放過任何一吋肌膚。  
最後他勾住羅伊手指，煨暖的乳液薄薄地在兩人交扣的指間滑開。  
如此簡單的動作。等回過神來費南德已經將戀人推躺在柔軟的床褥間。  
「滿足了？」羅伊攤在床上輕輕嘆氣，還好這款乳液吸收很快，他只需要忍那麼一會兒。不，那不是重點，他想，努力忽略比平時還要快速的心跳。  
怦然心動。  
明明已經是那麼熟悉的人了，他今晚卻無數次為費南德覺得心跳加速。好像每一個動作、每一次接觸都讓他們更緊密相連。  
「你今天真溫柔。」琥珀與雪松，綠地的氣味。費南德埋在羅伊頸間啃咬，會留下痕跡，肯定的，他正是要這種效果。「這代表我真的可以隨便問？」  
「當然，我也隨便答啊……你小力一點！」被用力咬了下，羅伊扯他頭髮以示抗議。  
「那男孩說的花是怎麼回事？」無視羅伊的抗議，把人困在懷裡，吻移到胸口，他幾個小時之前就想這麼幹。  
羅伊想到什麼般嘖了一聲，「聖誕節回家前記得提醒我。除了花，還得到時代廣場那兒買些甜點。  
我母親最喜歡的花是雛菊，送她花和甜點可以省去聽她嘮叨，你會需要知道這件事。」  
羅伊抓住費南德濃密微卷的黑髮往後扯，他才剛洗好澡啊，這傢伙又打算弄得他滿身口水，可惡。「你知道我是個有來有往的人。」  
他發出嘶的吃痛聲，不滿地抬起上身。「所以？」  
鬆手揉揉費南德後腦，「同樣的問題：何時？」  
雙肘撐在羅伊身體兩側，定定凝視他，思考了一會兒。撫上羅伊面頰，捧住他的臉、抵上了他的額，閉眼的低訴輕柔溫存：  
「¿ Tu crees en el amor a primera vista ? no sé decirlo, bienamado, eres mío, aquí te amo.」  
（你相信一見鍾情嗎？我不知道該怎麼說，親愛的，你是我的，我愛你。）  
噢神啊我無法——我怎麼能承受這麼多……  
羅伊覺得暈眩。  
每一句愛語彷彿火焰，沈重又溫柔地灼燒他的心靈。

「……你知道我屬於你，」喃喃回答，指尖劃過費南德的唇，那麼柔軟，氣息醉人。「你的。」  
重疊的心跳，交融的體溫。  
不知道他們是否還能更靠近，他願意傾盡所有祈求這個瞬間停留，和他的愛人一起。  
「Cariño , a nadie te pareces desde que yo te amo.」  
（我的愛人，沒有人能與你相比，從我愛你的那一刻開始。）  
羅伊說，無視費南德驚訝的眼神將他拉下。  
如果世界還能更美好，那一定是他吻他的時刻。

到現在費南德才發現羅伊懂西班牙文。  
好吧，那一點兒也不重要。他可以吻完再問。  
如果到時還記得。


	10. CK ETERNITY FOR MEN：永恆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前味：中國柑橘、薰衣草  
> 中味：天竺葵、茉莉、鼠尾草、羅勒  
> 後味：花梨木、岩蘭草、琥珀、檀香

這是他今天的活動記錄：  
週六早上八點。  
把早已起床、結束晨跑還一併沖好澡的羅伊再拉回床上。  
最近的沐浴乳換了味道，每次他攬住羅伊沐浴過後的微涼肌膚，淡淡薰衣草味道總是從溫柔撫著他頭髮的雙手竄入鼻間。

八點三十分。  
他被順道睡了個小覺的羅伊拍醒，原因是被他緊攬著，讓羅伊不把他吵醒就沒辦法下床。  
事實是就算羅伊打醒他也不見得能立刻掙脫束縛，環在他身上的雙手反而更勒緊幾分。  
然後他被羅伊狠狠捏醒。

九點，早餐。  
十一點還有早已定下的約會，於是他們沒有到外頭用餐，在家裡煎了鬆餅、淋上楓糖漿，搭配自製的柑橘果醬與咖啡當作早餐。  
一切當然是由他包辦，做菜這件事在程度上的確講求天分，而羅伊恰恰好完全沒有。

十點，換上正式服裝。  
今天的場合特殊，於是羅伊遵循低調原則，衣櫃裡撈出尋常的黑色西裝。  
依然看得出來是訂製的，因為他根本沒有那種大賣場配好套的廉價貨。  
香水羅伊則特別挑過，「永恆」，也許別有含意。  
費南德讓香水沾在掌心，挑開襯衫領口，轉印在羅伊耳後。  
他喜歡這個動作，香水印上羅伊肌膚的同時，他的指尖也輕輕順過那頭紅髮。  
那感覺柔軟且美好，可惜平時他們出門工作的時間不盡相同，沒有機會常常體驗。大老闆與在會計事務所工作的上班族兩者間的差異有時讓人氣惱。

十點十分。  
香水最初的刺鼻酒精味已經散去。  
這香氣太過柔性，茉莉與天竹葵，雅致的花草香。羅伊為他整好領帶時，他嗅到甜甜花香融進花梨木的木質基調中，那的確與羅伊常用的淡冷香氣大異其趣。  
同樣的沈穩優雅，表現卻極盡溫柔。

十一點。  
婚禮在教區小教堂準時開始。沒有私奔的新娘或逃跑的新郎。  
他猜萬一新郎真的逃跑，會遭到新娘恐怖的報復。在認識蘇菲頗長一段時間以後，才透過羅伊知道她是個相當高明的駭客，雖然本人一直沒有承認過。  
蘇菲與新郎認識的方式也很離奇，但她願意透露的也只有新郎是一名國家公務員——多麼巧妙的用詞。  
瞧瞧新郎的同事，個個都像電影裡頭上掛著「特種部隊」標記的壯漢，軍人當然也是國家公務員，蘇菲在迴避問題上真是學成了羅伊的精髓。  
羅伊代替未出席的女方家人牽新娘走紅毯，不是伴郎而是代替父親的角色，這有點奇怪。可是蘇菲堅決地說著羅伊是她在美國的家人、新郎又處於蘇菲說什麼都好的狀況下，這發展似乎又一點都不奇怪。  
當化著精緻妝容、身披典雅婚紗的新娘由羅伊手中交到新郎手上，牧師宣佈新郎新娘成為夫妻、說出「你可以親吻新娘」那一句毫無新意但永遠令當事人感動喜悅的語句，他終於有如釋重負的感覺。  
他與羅伊在一起的第三年的九月。今天，那位總是讓他感到芒刺在背的蘇菲小姐把自己嫁掉了。眼中釘消失，值得紀念的日子。  
現在，新人步出禮堂。羅伊慢慢踱著，他跟在羅伊身後。幾分鐘前新人才走過這張紅毯。  
羅伊若有所思凝視教堂門口的新人們背影一會兒，回望聖壇上高掛的十字架。  
他們站在教堂的紅毯上，羅伊視線慢慢地由那神聖記號移到費南德的眼睛：「總有一天。」他說，溫和自然，聽起來又那麼遙遠而緩慢。  
費南德覺得自己彷彿在看一段慢放的電影。  
他每次都會因為戀人美麗的微笑失神，他猜自己一定花了很多時間才理解羅伊說了什麼……也許有、也許沒有，當他回過神來他已經緊緊握住羅伊伸出的手。  
走到教堂外，陽光燦爛的程度就和新娘幸福的笑容一樣刺眼。但既然站在新娘身旁的男人不是他的，費南德當然也會大方給予祝福，因為羅伊這麼希望著。  
「嘿，剛剛那是求婚嗎？」他握了握掌中有力且漂亮的手，牽著羅伊走下階梯，走向設在油綠草地上的宴會場地。  
早先抹上的香水仍未消散。岩蘭草與琥珀，而他會藉由這動作沾染羅伊身上的味道，宛如他們無數次的纏綿。  
十指交握，羅伊朝費南德靠近，肩並肩，一起慢慢走著，音量接近耳語。「我想你最正確的回答應該是順著我的話尾，回應說『是的，總有一天』。」  
「是的，總有一天……」他看見羅伊低著頭，濃密的長睫毛輕顫；他無法直視他的眼神，不知道那眼裡有哪些情緒。「但是，即使不在神的面前許下誓言，我永恆的太陽，我也會陪伴你直到沉落時間的海洋。」  
當費南德話裡最後一個音節消失，羅伊凝住腳步。他摀住唇，頭低得更低。  
「怎麼了？」  
羅伊別過頭避開費南德的視線，喃喃發出咒罵，卻沒摔開他的手。「……閉嘴，該死的，閉嘴，你幹嘛後面還加那些多餘的東西。」  
情人低喃的愛語總是在不經意之間狠狠撞入他心裡。  
單手掩住半張臉，不想讓費南德窺見自己只因那幾句話，感到無比喜悅。但費南德怎麼能不知道？他早從羅伊微紅的耳朵窺見蛛絲馬跡。  
他年長又傲慢的戀人總是端著理性又完美的形象，家教良好、不說髒話，連情緒的反應都克制著缺乏起伏激烈。  
生氣時沒有熊熊燃燒的怒火，只有降至冰點的氣氛、絕對禮貌但譏刺的口吻；撇頭掩面絕對不是他生氣時該有的反應。  
而現在，激烈的脈搏由交握的手中傳來。  
費南德快樂得顫抖。上帝，會讓羅伊害羞到不知如何是好的次數遠比生氣還要少得多啊，怎麼能不教他開心？  
「哦，真棒，這一句就能打爛你理性思考的能力，我想多講幾次。」  
用肘頂頂費南德，「狗屎，同一句話不可能讓你得逞第二次。」  
手用力握了握，親密地看他，「別惱羞成怒，今天是個好日子，是吧？」  
羅伊抿抿唇，哼了聲，有好幾分鐘不想說話。  
他知道的，自己擅長使用曖昧的語言。  
不善於給人承諾、也不期待得到承諾，於是每次每次，聽見費南德那許諾的話語，羅伊總是不知該如何表達心頭激烈翻騰的滿足、也不知該如何告訴費南德那樣的不自在只是害羞。  
聽起來很蠢，但要命的他真的會。  
……可是他猜費南德早就知道了。  
「羅伊……」宴會場地忙著拍照的人拍照、搶食的人搶食，露天自助宴會既熱鬧又混亂。他膩膩地挽著羅伊手臂，在耳邊低喚，完全不顧走來走去的賓客中某些注目的眼光。「羅伊，蜜糖、親愛的、我的愛人。」  
對待年長的戀人總要放軟身段、撒撒嬌，接下來的時間就可以為所欲為，這是幾年下來費南德累積的心得，而且屢試不爽。  
「有話快說。」羅伊口吻粗暴，費南德猜他還在害羞。  
「我今天說我愛你了嗎？」他看到新娘朝他比中指然後被新郎苦笑著壓下，那意思好像是『誰准你在我的婚禮上比我更引人注意』。  
「沒有。」被拖到建築物轉角，沒人會注目的地方，他就困在建築物與費南德之間。  
「Mi amor.」（我愛你）  
他習慣用母語表達愛意，在異國彷彿只有母語可以傳達出他某些最隱晦的心思，即使很早已前他就知道羅伊可以聽懂。  
「我也愛你。」不慌不忙整整費南德的領帶，「但躲在這裡親熱我猜不太適宜？」  
他大笑起來，連太陽都在那個笑容下失色。偷親羅伊頰邊，「我們又不是主角。」  
羅伊發現因為那無賴式的撒嬌方法，自己忍不住微笑。多想這樣繼續縱容，卻聽到結婚華爾滋的樂曲已經奏下，只好義務提醒：「找不到我，她會殺了你。」  
「哦，管他的。」不負責任地說，眼裡只有愛人美麗的微笑，旁人恍若不存在。「反正你會擋在我面前。」  
「我當然會。」羅伊這麼說，指尖沿著他手腕往上滑。些微的撫觸感透過織物傳遞到肌膚上，「給我捐軀的獎勵。」  
「想要點火辣的？」  
羅伊對這個問題只有微笑，與花草香融在一起的琥珀都帶上甜蜜。  
撫過柔軟的下唇，在頸間流連一會兒，輕輕地按在羅伊黑色的領結上，只消彎彎手指就可勾開。但是他們還在婚宴上，維持衣裝的完整性是必要的。  
至少，上半身很必要。  
欺上來的吻像是溫暖的烈火，溜進西裝外套與襯衫之間的手扣住腰際，扣著他讓彼此的身體緊密相抵。  
「我沒想過要在別人的婚禮上搞這種事。」  
愛為名的火焰，那感覺多麼愉悅，羅伊不想掙開。他年輕的男友總是引誘他墮落。  
「你沒幹過我反而意外。」雙手忙著把羅伊的襯衫從褲子裡拉出來。不可否認，在這場合胡來總是特別有快感。「婚禮不就是要勾搭個人來一發？」  
羅伊低笑，「禮貌上我不能贊同。」  
「實際上，你會愛死它。」  
「我會，肯定的。」羅伊的語氣毫無愧疚感，要說擱在費南德胸前的雙手是推拒、不如說是就範更貼切。  
話雖如此，羅伊僅剩的道德良心還是悄悄地冒了出來，往微妙的錯誤方向去。  
「我幾分鐘後還有一支舞，你能在時間內解決嗎？」  
「你知道我至少要花上半小時好讓你哭著求我滿足你嗎？三分鐘？」費南德語氣充滿欠揍的難以置信，「這比叫我去搶新娘還不可能。」  
「我都不知道你講這些話是想停下還是被我揍一頓。」  
「都不想。」但羅伊接下來的這支舞的確重要，費南德不太情願地停下動作。想到由新郎護送至新娘父親面前的第二支舞，羅伊真是幫自己攬了一個好角色，嘖。「我一直想問，到底你為什麼會答應牽她走紅毯？」  
「你不喜歡嗎，媽咪？」無辜的語氣。  
「誰是媽咪……等等，為什麼我是女方？」  
「因為把新娘交給新郎是男人的事。」羅伊撇撇唇，模樣挺得意。  
「我不想要這種女兒。」費南德翻白眼，捏了把掌下挺翹的臀部。他的手還沒從羅伊的衣服內抽出來，當然。「你竟然肯陪她這樣亂來。」  
「噢……！」羅伊送他胸口一拳，等到某人委屈地把手移開後才解釋，「她想要有個親人陪伴、而非單獨踏上紅毯，更不是因為她覺得從婚禮開始到結束都被年輕男人環繞肯定會爽快。」還好男方沒有意見很多的雙親，蘇菲的家人也遠在天邊籌備另一場中式婚禮。  
「……我懂最後一個理由。換成是我也會。」  
「瞧，你們在這種事上很有共鳴。」扳正費南德的臉，落在他唇邊的碎吻充滿哄誘意味。「別板著臉。」  
「也只有在這種事情方面而已。」他捏住羅伊下巴用力印了個吻，邊整理羅伊的衣服邊說：「她來了。」  
拉著裙擺的新娘在新郎的陪伴下踩著高跟鞋氣勢洶洶地來，把他兩人上上下下、從頭到腳掃視過一回：「你們就不能忍一忍，等到回家嗎？」  
「不就正在忍嗎？」不滿的語氣，將羅伊的襯衫塞回原位。  
蘇菲決定無視褻瀆她婚禮的傢伙的抱怨，夾在三個身高超過一百八十公分的男人之間，女王般朝羅伊伸出手：「爹地，跳舞時間到了。」  
「當然，小甜心。我的榮幸。」從容扣好西裝外套，親親費南德頰邊，「等我回來。」  
他執起蘇菲伸出的手，纖細又柔軟。從今以後，他呵護備至的女孩會有另一個男人牽起。  
「呼呼，等一下就把人還給你，媽咪。」她朝費南德眨眨眼，滿臉捉狹。  
「謝了，從我兩歲時生下妳開始沒像現在這麼感動過。」費南德沒好氣地說，就看新娘一臉得意劫走他的戀人。  
她比剛認識時更懂得如何去要求與掌控，羅伊像是窈窕淑女裡的希金斯教授，訓練出一位完美淑女……是淑女，但不完美，而且很不好惹。  
他突然對身旁的新郎充滿同情：「愛上她，你可有得受了。」  
「沒什麼。」看到兩個男人難分難捨也面不改色的新郎就算看到新婚妻子與其他男人共舞也極有風度，「她大部分的時間都很溫柔。」  
「聰明的女人，偶爾有點難搞。」前進，側邊滑步，右進，再前進。羅伊領著她、蘇菲跟隨他的牽引，沒有錯落任何一個節拍。舞步優美，輕柔，精準流暢。  
「是很難搞。這話最好別跟她說。」新郎一派正經講出被新婚妻子聽到絕對不會有好下場的話，「等會兒你們要跳舞嗎？我指的是，你和你的男朋友。」  
這個問題費南德不知道答案，他猜測羅伊會這麼說：「今天是你們的婚禮，我們不想惹出麻煩。」  
「她不介意。不對，她很樂意。」新郎沒有說他的新婚妻子還曾嘿嘿陰笑著保證要是有人敢在她的婚禮上、對她的朋友做出任何歧視行為，就準備倒大楣。  
那時蘇菲還一腳踩上椅子信誓旦旦說她說到做到。新郎當然秉持老婆大人的話就是真理的準則，完全沒有異議。「我也一樣。」  
「謝謝。但是……我不確定。」  
音樂一停新郎便心急地前去迎接，羅伊放開蘇菲，正好與新郎錯身。費南德一把摟住走回來的戀人，可以嗅到他身上沈穩檀香。  
「和里昂談得挺愉快？」羅伊問，沒有阻止費南德擱在腰上的手。他們的腿貼在一起，他心跳還有些急促。  
「他問我，唔，我和你，要不要共舞。」  
「然後？」撥開散在費南德肩頸的黑髮，他覆上去，隔著西裝壓揉。有點緊繃，羅伊想。  
「他說他們並不介意。」  
羅伊總算明白蘇菲要他陪伴走紅毯的用意。  
走紅毯對新娘的意義何等重大？有點腦子的人都知道，就算只是朋友，對新娘的意義也同親人一般，找新娘親人的麻煩等於是給新人難堪。  
「那還有什麼問題。」羅伊挑眉，右手由他肩頭移至心口，無意識輕撫隱藏在襯衫下的線條，口氣一貫地旁若無人。「接受我的邀請嗎？」  
「好的。當然。」他努力保持平靜，羅伊向來是調情高手。「我願意。」  
音樂與音樂間的靜默讓其他賓客有時間放下酒杯下場跳舞。羅伊握住費南德的手，與自己一樣的溫度，卻又無時無刻灼人。  
他可以來一場完美表演，男步或女步從來不構成妨礙。可是羅伊不想，至少現在不。  
他們環抱彼此，隔著幾層衣料，身體融進彼此的溫度。  
『當我心情低落時，覺得世界冷漠無比。』  
婚禮歌手詮釋老情歌The Way You Look Tonight的嗓音略微滄桑。羅伊輕輕按住費南德背脊，比腰更上面一點的地方。  
『我會因為想起你，以及你今晚的模樣，而感到溫暖。』  
費南德貼近羅伊頰邊，溫熱氣息吹拂他的髮梢，融入他味道的香水如此動人。隨節奏緩緩擺動身體，耳鬢廝磨。  
像是這世界只有他，與擁在懷裡的人。那感覺如此美妙。  
「我把我的夢鋪在你腳下……」他把頭枕在羅伊肩上，低語呢喃。有幾秒的時間羅伊聽不清費南德說些什麼。  
婚禮歌手的歌聲取代了那些話語：  
『我什麼都沒有，除了愛你……』  
羅伊抬高指尖，揉弄費南德柔軟黑髮和後頸。費南德望入羅伊寶石般燦爛的翠綠眼眸。  
在羅伊全心全意的凝視下，費南德以為時光會就這樣靜靜流淌，在這個下午、在無數次他們只是依偎在一起，不需言語的共處。  
溫存的手指撫過嘴唇，羅伊貼上來。  
一如以往他給他的感覺——  
柔軟，順服，令人心悸。  
……也許沒那麼順服，但依舊美好。

非常美好。  
然後他們會繼續。


End file.
